Kintsukuroi
by Liuliel Wiedii
Summary: ¿Qué significa ser fuerte? ¿Es tener poder para someter a tus enemigos? ¿Es tener la tenacidad para superar todos los obstáculos? ¿Es tener la templanza para no flaquear ante la tristeza más amarga? Mi debilidad es tan grande que apenas puedo soportarla. Me pregunto cómo he sobrevivido a pesar de ser tan débil. Sobrevivir a pesar de la debilidad ¿No es eso una especie de fuerza?
1. Primeras grietas

Aclaraciones y advertencias

Más que posible OoC y un puñado de OC.

Cualquier parecido con la historia de cierta chica de cierta saga de libros increíblemente famosa es mera coincidencia.

Este relato ocurre en un universo alterno del mundo ninja, donde las aldeas nunca se formaron y los ninjas continuaron separados por clanes. Al no haber un poder militar centralizado los grandes países jamás pudieron formarse, así que el mundo sigue divido en feudos o provincias, gobernados por señores feudales o daimyōs.

* * *

.

..

...

 **Noventa y seis días de marcha**

...

..

.

 _Cuarto informe de Shiro Inu. Mensaje encriptado y protegido por un sello de nivel 3. Entregado directamente al consejo por un chunin infiltrado en la ciudad de Kobe, prefectura de Gisa, a un día de marcha ninja del campamento actual._

 _Rumores confirmados. Emperador del país del Hierro Asesinado. Los Ōtsutsuki ahora controlan las tierras samuráis. Continuaremos con las ordenes. Estableceremos negociaciones tan pronto sea posible. Fin del mensaje._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

Una ligera lluvia de abril golpeteaba sobre la lona de la tienda y las hojas de los árboles. Tambores lejanos que anunciaban la desdicha.

—¿Has escuchado Hinata? —la voz severa, dura como el hielo del invierno.

—Sí, padre —dice Hinata levantando la cabeza—. Lo siento —se disculpa sin tener una razón real para hacerlo. Un reflejo que tiene desde la niñez. Desde el día en que su madre murió.

Se frotó las manos con ansiedad, el frio le quemaba los dedos, pero esa no era la razón por la que temblaban.

—¿Entiendes lo que te acabamos de decir? —Hiashi Hyūga sentado en el centro de una larga mesa. Los integrantes del consejo a su izquierda y derecha. Los cinco jefes de las distintas ramas de la familia Hyūga, ninguno es especialmente mayor, no es de extrañar en esta época donde morir de viejo se considera una deshonra. Como así lo atestigua la tercera silla a la izquierda de su padre. Seis sillas, seis ramas. Una vacía, como el corazón de Hinata.

Su hermana Hanabi, de pie detrás de su padre. Los ojos vivaces y traviesos, la boca torcida en un gesto capaz de desafiar cualquier adversidad.

Hinata se sentía como en un juicio. Arrodillada sobre el tatami, frente a ojos acusadores que ya habían decidido su sentencia. No tenía ningún derecho a apelar. No había atenuantes que valieran y el jurado estaba en contra suya.

Su destino ya estaba decidido.

—Lo entiendo… —dijo Hinata agachando la mirada. Un fuerte viento golpeó la tienda y las flamas de las lámparas de aceite parpadearon en sus jaulas de cristal. Las sombras bailaron con el fuego hasta que la lona dejo de temblar.

—Entonces puedes marcharte.

Asintió en silencio, la mirada en el piso. Se levantó lentamente, realizó una reverencia y salió hacia la fría llovizna.

...

..

.

Hinata, recostada en su cama, abrazaba su almohada como si fuera su mejor amigo. El chirrido de los grillos era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la noche. El campamento guardaba silencio, tan deprimido como ella.

Pensaba que sentiría algo cuando recibiera la noticia. Sabía que ocurrirá tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente paso no sintió nada. Debería sentirse aliviada, siempre le aterró la idea de ostentar el cargo. O debería estar enojada, su familia estaba degradándola como habían hecho con su primo. Debería estar indignada, estaban intercambiándola como a una mercancía. Pero no sentía nada, como si todo hubiera perdido el sentido.

—¿Por qué estas a oscuras? —la enérgica voz de su hermana reventando sus tímpanos. El aire frio inundó la tienda con el olor a tierra húmeda. Hanabi encendió una lámpara y la luz anaranjada bañó la tienda de las princesas Hyūgas. Una tienda austera y carente de personalidad, más por necesidad que por gustó. Sólo había dos catres, unas cuantas almohadas y un baúl al fondo donde estaban las pocas pertenencias de Hinata y Hanabi. Colgó la lámpara en un perchero y se sentó en su cama, frente a la de Hinata, que arrugó lo ojos frente a la repentina luz— Otra vez llorando ¿Eh?

Hinata se tocó las mejillas, sin darse cuenta de que había estado llorando. Limpió con sorpresa sus propias lágrimas, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada.

Su hermana la miró en silencio.

—¿Me odias? —le soltó de pronto.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —dijo levantando la vista de su almohada, pero sin mirar a Hanabi.

—Tienes razón —dijo con una sonrisa irónica en su cara, se recostó en su cama y cruzó sus manos sobre su nuca—. Después de todo, tú nunca quisiste ser la líder del clan. Debes incluso estar feliz, tu vida será mucho más fácil de ahora en adelante. No tendrás que preocuparte más que por verte bonita.

Hinata no dijo nada, las palabras de Hanabi deberían molestarle, pero sólo hacían eco en el vacío.

Su hermana miró el vacío de sus ojos e intentó adivinar que había detrás de ellos.

—¿O acaso aun lloras por nuestro primo? —Hinata apretó la almohada ante la mera mención—. Murió como un héroe ¿Lo sabes?

Hinata lo sabía.

Hyūga Neji. El ultimo prodigio ninja. Durante la última batalla, él y unos ninjas más se habían quedado atrás para cubrir la retirada del clan Hyūga. A pesar de que pertenecían a la primera rama, Neji y su padre fueron relegados a la última rama, por cuestiones meramente políticas. Su tío, y padre de Neji, era líder de la sexta rama, pero había muerto hace tiempo cumpliendo una misión para el clan. Sin más opción Neji paso a convertirse en el nuevo líder de la sexta rama; pero murió de la misma forma que su padre. Dando la vida por un clan que siempre lo despreció y lo trató como si fuera un ninja de segunda, igual que a ella.

Demasiado débil para ser la heredera del clan, demasiado inocente, toda una inútil. Dominaba las técnicas Hyuga tan bien como su hermana, sus movimientos eran gráciles y fluidos, sus sentidos eran agudos y podía responder con rapidez ante lo imprevisto. Su cuerpo era un ninja ejemplar de pies a cabeza, pero su alma era la de un animalillo asustado. Nunca había podido matar a nadie, aunque su vida y la seguridad de su clan dependieran de ello. No podía manejar el estrés, ni la presión. Su mente se nublaba cuando alguien la confrontaba. Las visiones de sangre, carne abierta y muerte le causaban pesadillas. Visiones que eran muy comunes en estos tiempos.

Demasiado frágil. Nunca pudo con el peso de las expectativas que su familia y su clan ponían en ella. Cuando su padre le dio la espalda y se centró en Hanabi, que parecía mostrar más talento que ella, se sintió como si hubiera caído en un pozo profundo y oscuro, con el agua llegándole hasta el cuello. Y se había cansado de nadar, se había cansado ya hace demasiado tiempo.

Su primo fue el único que le tendió una mano. Le ofreció comprensión, llegó a llorar en su hombro y volvió reír con su compañía. Llegó a sentir que sólo él podía entenderla. Neji se había convertido en su única y verdadera familia.

Pero se había ido y Hinata volvía a estar atrapada en aquel pozo, con el agua fría quemado su cuello como una soga, y con el impulso cada vez más creciente de dejar de nadar y que el peso de su desgracia la hundiera hasta el fondo.

—Sé que estabas enamorada del primo Neji, pero el tiempo para lamerse las heridas se te ha acabado.

Hinata apretó los puños. En su clan no era nada raro que incluso primos-hermanos se casaran entre sí. Era una forma de mantener pura a la familia, decían. Hinata estaba segura que quería a su primo muchísimo, era el único sostén de su vida después de todo, pero no estaba segura si lo quería de esa manera, y en este punto no quería averiguarlo.

Pero si él no hubiera muerto y ella ya no tuviera la obligación de ser la heredera del clan. Si él siguiera vivo y hubieran compartido más tiempo juntos, tal vez… sólo tal vez…

—Tienes que cumplir con tu deber.

Lo sabía.

—Sé que lo de "Preocuparte por verte bonita" sonó a insulto. Pero lo dije en serio. Pareces un espíritu en pena, hermana, y verte bonita para el príncipe Ōtsutsuki es importante.

Lo sabía. Hinata lo sabía. Y aquello era lo que la hacía sentirse más ahogada. Neji hubiera querido que ella cumpliera su deber con su clan, justo como él lo había hecho.

—Una alianza con los Ōtsutsuki es la única esperanza que le queda a nuestro clan. Así que si no le gustas al príncipe Toneri estamos perdidos.

Lo sabía; al igual que ahora sabía que las expectativas y obligaciones no se iban a ir a ningún lado sólo porque había dejado de ser oficialmente la heredera Hyūga. No se habían ido a ningún lado, sólo habían cambiado.

—Sabes lo que él hubiera querido que hicieras.

—¡Lo sé! —gritó una voz que le resultó ajena a Hinata.

Hanabi abrió los ojos con sorpresa. En el propio rostro de Hinata había sorpresa. No era la clase de persona que tuviera arrebatos. Siempre callada, siempre educada, siempre dócil. Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por sus ojos, intentó contenerlas en vano, y triste y odiándose a si misma por su debilidad, le dio la espalda a Hanabi, se escondió entre sus sabanas y lloró a mares sobre su almohada.

Lo sabía. Pero lo que más le dolía no era que tuviera que casarse con un total extraño o que Neji ya no estuviera allí. Lo que le dolía, era que Neji se había convertido en aquello que la había estado atormentando toda su vida. Era un ladrillo más en aquel pozo de sufrimiento. Un ladrillo que tenía escrito con sangre "Es tu obligación. Tu deber como Hyūga". Era lo único que su amado primo le había dejado. Una expectativa más. Otra obligación más.

Pero es lo que quería su primo. La única persona a la que había sentido querer de verdad y que la había querido de igual manera. Y si eso quería, ella lo haría; aunque le rasgara el alma, aunque le quitara la vida, igual que a él.


	2. Imperfección

.

..

...

 **Ciento tres días de marcha.**

...

..

.

 _Sexto informe de Shiro Inu:_

 _Negociaciones exitosas. Condiciones de la alianza aceptables. Acordaremos punto de reunión en cuanto puedan encontrar una posición segura. Final del mensaje._

 _._

..

...

Imágenes borrosas de humo y sangre. Gritos de furia y muerte resuenan en el fondo de su cabeza como una canción lejana. Alguien la carga en sus brazos. Hinata no quiere irse. Su primo la mira alejarse, la ropa manchada de lodo y sangre, el rostro cansado, pero con la mirada llena de decisión.

Estira la mano e intenta alcanzarlo.

No entiende. No puede entender. Se supone que tenían la ventaja en la batalla. Pero los habían traicionado. El hermano de su señor se había vuelto contra ellos y una batalla segura se había convertido en una aplastante derrota. Sólo Neji evitó que fuera una carnicería.

Ella quería quedarse. Morir a su lado. Pero no era lo que él quería. Alguien la golpeó en la nuca. Tal vez su primo. Perdida la conciencia, todo se convirtió en sonidos e imágenes borrosas como las de un sueño.

"Vive"

Fueron las últimas palabras que oyó de sus labios. Ráfagas de fuego y chakra lo último que vio. Su mano aun estirada intentando alcanzarlo.

…

..

.

Hinata abrió los ojos sobresaltada, lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, su respiración agitada, el sudor empapando su frente.

—Señorita Hinata. Es hora —le dijo una de las criadas de su familia, levantando la tela que cubría la tienda. La luz del amanecer, pura y brillante como el corazón de un hada, iluminó su humilde tienda.

Se incorporó confundida, la luz lastimándole los ojos. Su hermana ya no estaba en su futon, solía levantarse a primera hora e ir a entrenar. Ella también solía levantarse al amanecer y entrenar con Hanabi, pero había perdido la costumbre o más bien, la había abandonado.

Asintió en silencio y su doncella se retiró.

Se puso sus sandalias y salió de la tienda. Se hubiera quitado el piyama y puesto un juego de ropa limpia, pero su ropa ninja era lo único que tenía y un par de cambios de ropa que aún estaban lavando. Se dormía y levantaba con lo puesto. Una sencilla playera, pantalones cortos que le llegaban a las pantorrillas y una chaqueta holgada color lila que era dos tallas más grande de lo que debería. Ropa cómoda, pero nada glamurosa. Como debe ser la ropa de un ninja.

En la ciudad de Seki, capital de la prefectura Sekigahara, ella y la primera rama vivían en una hacienda cerca del castillo de su antiguo señor y Daimyō, Toyotomi Hideyori. Hinata tenía su propia habitación, una cama mullida llena de cojines de plumas de ganso. Sábanas blancas de seda. Muebles de ébano. Un armario lleno de ropa. Una ventana con tallados en el marco que daba a un campo de naranjos y cuyo perfume invadía su cuarto cada que el viento soplaba.

Le gustaba apoyarse en esa ventana y ver el paso del sol, mientras los azules y blancos del cielo cambiaban de color. Era el único lugar que era de ella, donde podía relajarse y dejar que el tiempo fluyera sin temor.

Pero habían dejado todo eso atrás mientras los hombres de Hideyoshi, hermano de Hideyori, saqueaban la ciudad.

Ahora caminaba por un campamento donde no había tiendas suficientes para las ramas más bajas, donde los hombres, las mujeres y los niños ya no reían. Donde un aura de miedo y urgencia envolvía cada palmo.

No se quedaban en un lugar más de un día o dos. Seguir el rastro de todo un ejército es demasiado fácil después de todo. Así que tenían que moverse constantemente, los ninjas de Hideyoshi aun los perseguían. Aunque ya no era tan malo como lo había sido en los primeros días.

Fueron días y noches de marcha continua sin descanso. Una marcha cruel y despiadada, en medio del cansancio, el hambre y el frio del invierno. Cualquiera que no pudiera seguir el paso era dejado atrás para ralentizar a sus perseguidores. Los heridos y los enfermos fueron los primeros en ser dejados atrás, después los más ancianos y por último los huérfanos. Niños demasiado pequeños para no poder soportar la marcha y que ya no tenían familiares que pudieran cargarlos.

Así fue como los Hyūga pudieron sobrevivir, dejando un camino de cadáveres, sangrando a cada paso que daban, como un lobo que se ha cercenado la pata con los colmillos para poder liberarse de la trampa del cazador.

Llegó a una tienda un poco más amplia que la suya, alfombras y toallas cubrían el piso, y en el centro había una tina de madera con agua humeante. Dos criadas le ayudaron a desvestirse, pertenecientes a la sexta o quinta rama, toda la servidumbre y los soldados rasos eran de esas ramas. Hinata no las conocía. Antes tenía dos doncellas personales que la ayudaban a hacer sus labores diarias. Las dos habían muerto en algún punto del trayecto. Probablemente estas dos criadas estuvieran trabajando para la rama principal toda su vida, pero Hinata nunca las había visto.

No era de extrañar. Aunque vivieran juntos rara vez pasaba tiempo con su familia. Se levantaban a distintas horas, nunca comían juntos, sus rutinas eran diferentes. Desde que su padre se rindió con ella, aquella situación sólo empeoró. Vivía en una burbuja asfixiante, aislada del resto de su familia. La culpa no era sólo de su padre y sus exigencias. Hinata también se aislaba por su cuenta, huyendo de las expectativas de su familia, protegiéndose del mundo en su pequeña burbuja.

Por fortuna esta vez habían acampado cerca de un rio. Era agradable volver a tomar un baño. Algo que se había convertido en todo un lujo ahora. Hinata quería quedarse sumergida en el agua caliente todo el día, arropada por su relajante calor, pensando en nada, alejada de todos.

Pero las dos criadas seguían ahí para recordarle que el mundo aún existía. Le lavaron el cabello con fuerza, como si quisieran arrancárselo, después la pusieron de pie y la frotaron con un par de ásperas toallas. La sentaron frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo y mientras la peinaban, desayunó dos desabridos panes con mantequilla.

Los ninjas de su padre habían conseguido maquillaje y ropa de última hora en la ciudad más cercana.

La maquillaron, desde la raíz del cabello hasta los hombros y el nacimiento de sus senos, con un polvo blanco que la hizo estornudar un par de veces. Las criadas la miraron con reproche por el intento de sabotear su trabajo, aunque no fuera intencional. "Lo siento" dijo Hinata como siempre.

Rubor en las mejillas, delineador en los ojos, sombras color durazno en las ojeras, carmín rojo en los labios. Frio perfume de Jazmín en la piel. Kimono blanco estampado con flores lilas. El cabello recogido en un moño, alisado con aceite perfumado y adornado con flores blancas y lilas.

Y antes del mediodía Hinata no podía creer que la princesa sentada en el espejo fuera ella. Las dos criadas sonrieron con satisfacción. Hinata iba a tocar su mejilla para asegurarse de que fuera su rostro en el espejo, pero se detuvo a medio camino por temor a arruinar su maquillaje.

Era como una de aquellas princesas, bellas y puras, de los cuentos de hadas que solía contarle su madre. Tan bellas como para arrancar suspiros a todos los hombres, pero lo suficientemente valientes y fuertes como para no dejar que la crueldad del mundo las aplastara.

Mirado lo bella que era, Hinata se preguntó si podía conseguir la valentía y la fuerza tan fácil como el maquillaje.

La caravana de los Ōtsutsuki finalmente se les había unido la noche anterior y se presentaría ante ellos en la comida de ese mismo día.

Una de las criadas estaba por salir de la tienda para avisar que habían terminado, pero la tela de la entrada se abrió con violencia. Una mujer de mirada severa entró caminando con pasos gráciles y decididos hasta ponerse frente a Hinata, llevaba el cabello color miel recogido en un muño y vestía un kimono color mostaza. Miró a su alrededor, los rasgos finos y agudos como los de una mantis.

—Tu eres Hyūga Hinata ¿Cierto? —dijo la desconocida mirándola de arriba abajo como la mantis que está deliberando si debe o no, comerse la cabeza de la pareja con la que está copulando. Hinata no supo si debía o que debía contestar. La desconocida le clavo los ojos avellana— Sí o no, muchacha. No es una pregunta tan complicada.

—Sí, señora. Sí, lo siento, sí soy, Hyūga Hinata… —dijo a trompicones.

—Bien —dijo asintiendo para si—. Me alegro haber venido antes. Han hecho un desastre contigo —las criadas la miraron de mala manera—. Ustedes dos —les dijo sin inmutarse—. Pongan otra vez el baño. Que el agua este lo más cliente posible. También necesitare unas cuantas toallas limpias para remover todo este maquillaje —dijo tomando a Hinata de la barbilla y mirándola como quien esta eligiendo que carreta comprar— y estropajos para…

—Disculpe —la interrumpió una de las criadas, visiblemente ofendida. Habían recibido las ordenes de arreglar a Hinata directamente de Hiashi Hyūga. Sólo el mismo Hiashi o alguien más del consejo podía cambiar esas órdenes y obviamente esa extrajera no era ninguna de esas cosas— ¿Quién es rayos usted?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —dijo sin siquiera mirarla, ni alterar su voz—. Tengo el permiso del consejo ¿O acaso crees que los guardias me hubieran dejado pasar hasta el corazón mismo de su campamento si no lo tuviera? ¿Acaso son tus ninjas tan incompetentes que cualquier persona puede pasarlos sin que se den cuenta? ¿Acaso no son los Hyūga los soldados con la visión perfecta?

La criada cerró los puños, Hinata creyó que iba a decir algo más, pero al final hizo una reverencia forzada y las dos sirvientas salieron a cumplir sus órdenes.

...

..

.

El agua estaba casi hirviendo y la blanca piel de Hinata se puso rojiza como si un millar de dedos la hubieran estado pellizcando durante la noche. La tallaron con estropajos como si estuvieran lavando un suelo de mármol, haciendo que su piel se volviera todavía más roja.

El polvo blanco, el rubor en las mejillas, la sombra en las ojeras, el delineador, el carmín en los labios, el perfume, el aceite en el cabello. Los fastuosos adornos y el magnífico yukata. Todo se lo llevó el agua.

Frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. Hinata se sintió desprotegida e indefensa. La piel roja y pálida, ardiéndole como si le hubieran picado hormigas por todo el cuerpo, los ojos hinchados por haber llorado durante la noche. El cabello negro, escurrido como un trapo viejo. En vez del bonito y tradicional yukata le habían puesto una prenda de algodón blanco que le cubría todo el cuerpo, desde las muñecas hasta los tobillos, pero era tan delgada que sus formas se adivinaban fácilmente.

De la princesa que había visto no quedaba nada. Sólo era ella. La débil Hinata. La que le devolvía con incomodidad la mirada. Sintió frio. Cruzó los brazos y se cubrió los pechos.

—Mucho mejor —dijo la forastera mirándola de arriba abajo—. Pueden retirarse —les dijo a las criadas, que se marcharon con una forzada reverencia.

Hinata se sintió aún más incómoda cuando sus dos criadas se marcharon, dejándola sola con la recién llegada.

—Mi señor llegara en cualquier momento. Vendrá a esta tienda y juzgará si puedes ser una buena esposa para él. Se quedarán a solas el tiempo que el considere necesario.

Hinata se quedó petrificada "¿Qué está pasando?" se suponía que conocería a su prometido en la comida, en una pequeña fiesta organizada para celebrar su llegada. Los miembros del consejo y los integrantes más destacados de las demás ramas estarían presentes, con los Ōtsutsuki en el centro como invitados de honor. Su padre iba a llevarla del brazo y presentarla oficialmente a Toneri Ōtsutsuki y al resto de sus oficiales.

Pero ahora, esta mujer le decía que iba a encontrarse a solas con su prometido. Un hombre al que nunca había visto.

—Responderás cualquier pregunta que te haga sin cuestionamientos. Atenderás cualquier petición que te haga sin rechistar.

Hinata se miró los brazos y lo que traía puesto.

—¿Me encontraré con él, así…

—Pues claro —dijo la mujer cuando entendió a qué se refería Hinata—. La verdad es que no entiendo esa tradición suya de esconderse tras un montón de ropa y maquillaje. Presentarse en medio de la comida y el alcohol para desviar la atención. Los Ōtsutsuki hacemos las cosas de diferente manera. De esta forma mi señor podrá saber realmente con quien se está casando. Podrá ver tus defectos y virtudes claramente. Y si no le gustas lo suficiente podremos cancelar las cosas inmediatamente después. No hay necesidad de hacer perder el tiempo a las dos partes con fiestas e hipocresías.

Hinata se encogió en su sitio intentando cubrir lo desnuda que sentía en ese momento.

—No te preocupes —dijo interpretando el gesto de Hinata—, mi señor puede pedirte que te desnudes y puede que incluso llegue a tocarte, pero no tomara tu virginidad. —A Hinata la invadió el terror, en su inocencia aquella posibilidad no había cruzado su cabeza— En caso de hacerlo se consideraría que el matrimonio se ha llevado acabó y ha sido consumado. Pero hacer algo así se considera de muy mala educación entre los míos y una completa falta de respeto hacia la familia de la novia. Tu clan tendría todo el derecho de pedir una retribución, que nos veríamos obligados a pagar porque es lo que demanda el honor. Así que ten por seguro que mi señor no te ultrajara. Después de todo una de las cosas que compartimos parece ser el respeto por las tradiciones y el honor.

...

..

.

Hace tiempo que Hinata se había quedado sola en la tienda sin más compañía que el espejo y un banco de madera. El cabello ya se le había secado, se había esponjado y una gruesa manta de negro cubría su espalda. Seguía nerviosa. No recordaba haber estado más nerviosa en toda su vida. Las manos le temblaban, las mejillas le ardían de frio, el desayuno amenazaba con salírsele del estómago.

No sabía qué hacer. Su padre le había dicho que no dejara de sonreír y se mostrara complaciente. Su hermana le dijo que lo único que tenía que hacer era mostrarle sus virtudes al príncipe y este caería rendido a sus pies. Pero Hinata estaba tan nerviosa que duda poder sonreír en algún momento y en cuanto a sus virtudes ¿Qué virtudes tenia ella? Era la primogénita del líder del clan Hyūga. Unos de los clanes más grandes y poderosos del mundo ninja. En este momento estaban en decadencia, pero su apellido seguía teniendo el mismo peso.

¿Pero que tenía aparte de su herencia Hyūga? No era especialmente inteligente, ni elocuente o simpática. No se consideraba fea pero tampoco linda, su hermana le parecía infinitamente más bella con sus ojos traviesos, su temperamento osado y su valiente sonrisa.

Hanabi siempre le decía que lo que más resaltaba de ella eran sus pechos.

Y era cierto, su pecho era un poco más grande que el de la mayoría de chicas ¿Podía aquello considerarse una virtud? ¿Era eso todo lo que podía ofrecer? ¿Su cuerpo? La supervivencia de su clan dependía de este matrimonio y lo único que tenía Hinata para pelear por ello eran sus senos.

Si fuera un poco cínica se hubiera echado a reír. Si no estuviera congelada por el miedo se hubiera echado a llorar.

—Ponte de pie —le dijo una voz suave e imperante.

Hinata se sobresaltó en su asiento. Estaba tan ensimismada en si misma que no se dio cuenta cuando había entrado. Alzó la mirada con timidez y se encontró con un hombre de piel blanca y rasgos finos como los de una mujer. Su cabello de un azul tan claro que era casi blanco. Pupilas de un azul oscuro e iris de un intenso azul turquesa.

—¿Príncipe Toneri… —preguntó Hinata con el labio inferior temblándole.

—Ponte de pie —volvió a repetir impaciente.

—Sí, lo siento —dijo poniéndose rápidamente de pie por temor a hacerlo enfadar.

—Y no soy príncipe. Soy Rey —dijo mirando atentamente a la asustada Hinata con sus pupilas azules, que empezaban a dilatarse.

—Sí, lo siento —volvió a repetir Hinata.

Era más joven de lo que pensaba. Más alto que ella por una cabeza. Vestía un sencillo Kimono de viaje blanco, una capa gris y las sandalias reglamentarias que usaban los ninjas. Para alguien que decía ser rey su apariencia era bastante humilde.

Hinata se quedó esperando que le preguntara algo o que hiciera algo. Pero el tiempo paso y el silencio se alargó.

Aunque Hinata tuviera la vista congelada hacia el frente, mirando a la nada. Sabía perfectamente que Toneri la estaba mirando, sentía sus ojos caminando por su cuerpo como si fueran dedos. Mirándola a través de la tela, desnudándola, recorriendo su cintura y la curva de sus caderas, contemplado sus enormes senos, tocando con sus pupilas la oscuridad de su sexo y sus pezones.

Hinata se cubrió el pecho con los brazos por instinto. Entonces Toneri dio un paso hacia ella. Aterrada, Hinata pensó que la regañaría por esconder la única virtud que tenía, que apartaría sus brazos y la tocaría con lascivia, que le arrancaría la delgada prenda y la miraría. Que miraría su desnudez hasta darse cuenta que Hinata no era más que un animalillo asustadizo atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer. Una que no tenía nada más que ofrecer y cuando él se diera cuenta, suspiraría desilusionado y se marcharía con su clan. Llevándose la esperanza de supervivencia del clan Hyūga.

Pero en cambio tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo paso entre sus dedos. Hinata sintió vergüenza. Su cabello era un desastre. Estaba esponjado y encrespado porque no lo habían cepillado, dándole la apariencia de que se acaba de levantar. Pero a Toneri no parecían importarle esos detalles, siguió acariciándolo. Era un cabello liso y suave que se deslizaba entre sus dedos como seda azabache.

Entonces se marchó de la tienda sin decir nada. Dejando a Hinata sola con el silencio.

Tardo un momento en darse cuenta de que se había marchado. Se quedó ahí parada, durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo, convertida en piedra. Creyendo que lo había arruinado todo. Lamentándose por no haber podido hacer la única cosa que podía haber salvado a su clan. Imaginando como su padre, su hermana y el consejo descargaban su furia sobre ella. Como era rechazaba y marginada, aún más, por su clan. Imaginando mil y un escenarios trágicos sobre el final de los Hyūga y como ella era la única culpable.

Hasta que entró Hanabi a la tienda.

—Felicidades hermana —dijo con su osada sonrisa—. Oficialmente estas comprometida con el Rey Ōtsutsuki Toneri.


	3. Medrando en los defectos

.

..

...

 **Ciento trece días de marcha**

...

..

.

 _Noveno informe de Shiro Inu:_

 _Misión primaria completada con éxito. Nuevas órdenes recibidas. Volveremos a las tierras centrales. Ayudaremos con los ninjas enemigos que aún siguen al clan. Fin del mensaje._

.

..

...

Era el auge de la primavera. Las aves inundaban el bosque con sus cantos de apareamiento. El olor a hierba fresca se percibía con la facilidad de la respiración. Cerezos rosas florecían aquí y haya en el bosque verde resaltando como islas paradisiacas en el mar turquesa.

Un pétalo de cerezo se posó en el té verde de Hinata. Pequeño y frágil como una lagrima. Desayunaba a la sombra de un cerezo. A su espalda, un claro en el bosque que era bañado por el sol de la mañana, un oasis de luz entre las sombras del bosque. Los sirvientes habían puesto su mesa y la comida un poco alejados del campamento. A Toneri le gustaba la privacidad y el silencio.

Fruta, pan con mantequilla y salmón frito con algas. Hacía meses que no comía algo tan variado. Lástima que no pudiera disfrutar tan delicioso desayuno como le gustaría, pues un silencio incómodo y pesado se cernía sobre el espacio que la rodeaba. Toneri con su fría expresión y su semblante silencioso estaba desayunando con ella.

—El clima está bastante agradable hoy… —dijo tímidamente con una sonrisa forzada que no podía ocultar en lo más mínimo la incomodidad que la oprimía.

Toneri levantó la vista del té que estaba bebiendo. La miró y volvió a su taza, como si un ave se hubiera posado en la mesa y él se hubiera detenido a observarla un momento para después volver a sus asuntos en cuanto el ave se hubiera marchado.

Hinata volvió la vista a la mesa casi arrepintiéndose de haber hablado.

...

..

.

Habían reanudado la marcha al día siguiente que se había concretado el compromiso. Los exploradores habían partido la noche anterior, para asegurar la ruta que seguiría la caravana. Otro grupo de ninjas se quedaría en la retaguardia, vigilando y borrando cualquier rastro que dejara la caravana. Hombres, mujeres y niños cargaban sus pertenencias en la espalda, lo que no pudiera ser llevado era abandonado. Incluso las princesas Hyuga y los miembros del consejo cargaban sus cosas en la espalda. Sus tiendas, futones, ropas, objetos personales y vidas metidas y compactadas en una enorme mochila de campamento.

Unas cuantas yeguas cargaban unos cuantos baúles. Las carretas eran demasiado grandes y lentas para los senderos del bosque. Los baúles estaban llenos de pergaminos y documentos importantes, tesoros familiares, armas y dinero en forma de monedas de oro. Necesario para comprar provisiones en los poblados cercanos.

El plan era viajar a la tierra de los Otsutsuki. La cual estaba lejos, más allá del continente, cruzando los mares del norte. Una tierra que Hinata jamás había visto. En aquel lugar se casaría y los Hyuga pasarían a servir a los Otsutsuki, teniendo como nuevo Daimyo y señor a Toneri.

Después de seis días de marcha, finalmente se habían detenido y montado un nuevo campamento. Después de que ella y su hermana terminaron de montar su tienda, apareció la extranjera se ojos avellana que la había "arreglado" para su encuentro con Toneri. Se presentó. Kiniro, dijo que era su nombre. Le comunico que su señor quería comer con ella.

Así que Hinata se vio sometida, no sólo a comidas, sino también a cenas y desayunos, de incomodos silencios, durante los últimos tres días. Todo porque Toneri seguía insistiendo en compartir los alimentos con ella. A pesar de que a sus ojos a él también le incomodaban sus encuentros.

...

..

.

Kiniro con sus ojos color avellana, grandes como los de una mantis, estaba con Toneri. Siempre estaba con él. Caminando un paso por detrás como si fuera su sombra. Parecía ser algo más que una guardaespaldas dedicada. Con sus rasgos severos y agudos se quedaba de rodillas un paso por detrás de Toneri; no sin antes probar los alimentos que este comería.

Su silenciosa presencia inquietaba todavía más a Hinata. Que se sentía rodeada por dos panteras negras que saltarían en cualquier momento sobre su cuello.

—Señorita Hyuga —dijo Toneri de pronto. Su tono impersonal y frio— ¿Qué puede contarme sobre usted? —preguntó una vez terminaron el desayuno.

Hinata se quedó en blanco. El té casi se le atoró en la garganta. ¿A que venía esa pregunta tan repentina? Abrió y cerró la boca como un pez que acaban de sacar de la pecera.

—¿Sobre mí?

—Sí ¿Acaso no me exprese correctamente?

Entró en pánico ¿Qué podía decirle? Era Hinata Hyuga, primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga. Ex heredera del clan. Prometida de Toneri Otsutsuki. Pero todo eso, él ya lo sabía ¿Qué debía contestar? ¿Qué es lo que Toneri quería escuchar? ¿Qué quería saber?

—¿Qué es lo que le gustaría saber? —terminó diciendo.

—¿Qué es lo que me gustaría saber? —Toneri guardó silencio mostrándose ofendido. Se miró las manos buscado la respuesta. Su pregunta parecía también causarle problemas—. Bueno, no quiero saber tu color o comida favorita o esa clase de tonterías. Quiero saber qué clase de persona eres ¿Qué es lo que te define? ¿Por qué vives? ¿Cuál es tu propósito? —volvió a guardar silencio y la miró recuperando la compostura— Ese sería un buen comienzo.

Hinata paso del pánico al nerviosismo aterrado. ¡¿Qué se supone que debía contestar?! ¿Su propósito? ¿Cuál era su propósito? ¿Qué es lo que la hace levantarse cada mañana a pesar de la desazón y tristeza que siente?

Con cierto dolor encontró la respuesta a su pregunta. No fue difícil encontrarla porque ya la sabia y desde hace tiempo, sólo que no había querido verla hasta que se la señalaron, como la espinilla en la frente que ocultas con el cabello.

Era la presión de su padre.

No era la de su hermana, ni la de su clan, ni siquiera la de su primo lo que la presionaba más. Era su padre. No quería hacerlo enojar. No quería decepcionarlo, más. Y no es porque quisiera su cariño, lo que quería era su perdón. No quería que su padre la odiara más, que le guardara rencor por siempre. Tal vez por eso se esforzaba tanto en complacerlo, quería compensarlo por lo que hizo.

—Lo siento… —Pero no podía decirle eso a Toneri. No podía decirle algo tan vergonzoso.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—Yo… no lo sé.

—¿Qué es lo que no sabes? ¿No sabes porque vives? ¿Acaso no tienes un propósito? —comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Negó en silencio, sin atreverse a decir nada más.

Toneri frunció el ceño. Abrió y cerró los puños.

Hinata sintió que los pétalos rosas, el canto de los pájaros, el azul del cielo y el bonito clima se cernían sobre ella, que podían aplastarla a pesar de su inocente apariencia. Toneri se puso de pie de un salto.

—Bien. En ese caso te reto a un duelo —dijo con severidad en los ojos, con dominancia en la voz.

Hinata lo vio alzarse como una torre que se abalanzaba sobre ella. Había visto esa clase de expresión y postura antes. En su padre, y por experiencia sabía que Toneri había tomado una decisión, una que tendría que acatar con prontitud y sin excusas, porque es lo que tenía que hacerse, porque es lo que era mejor para ella. No tenía opción de negarse.

Por un momento lo aceptó con resignación como había aprendido a hacer todos estos años. Hasta que su mente se dio cuenta de lo que le estaban pidiendo.

¡¿Su prometido la estaba retando a un duelo?!

Toneri estiró los brazos con las palmas hacia el suelo.

—Kiniro

—En seguida, mi señor —la mujer de ojos avellana caminó con prontitud hacia su amo. Sacó un par de bandas blancas de debajo de la manga de su Kimono mostaza y comenzó a vendar las manos de su señor con eficiencia. Vendo ambas manos hasta los codos. Cuando terminó Toneri se dirigió al claro, donde esperó bajo la cristalina luz de la mañana.

—Ponte de pie —dijo Kiniro severa, que se había puesto al lado de Hinata. Esta levantó la vista y miró a la mujer con ojos aterrados—. Ponte de pie y estira los brazos.

Hinata se puso de pie. Estaba en completo shock ¿De verdad iba a pelear contra Toneri? ¿Ahora? ¿Justo aquí? ¿Después del desayuno? El estómago se le revolvió. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y sudarle.

—Entre mi gente, los duelos son importantes —dijo remangándole las mangas de la chaqueta y comenzando a vendarle la mano izquierda—. Si él que te reta es de un rango superior al tuyo, no puedes rechazarlo, ni huir, ni rendirte sin pelear o será considerado un insulto. Mi señor Toneri ha considerado que alguien como tú es lo suficientemente buena como para ser una digna oponente. Al retarte te ha considerado un igual. Es un honor. Sí lo rechazas lo pondrás en ridículo ¿Entiendes? —Hinata asintió en silencio con la mente aturdida. Kiniro terminó de vendarle la mano izquierda, apretó el vendaje con un nudo y paso a vendarle la derecha—. Dicho eso. Nuestros duelos no son vulgares carnicerías a muerte como los vuestros. Son espectáculos de habilidad. Los Hyuga descienden directamente de los Otsutsuki, no sólo su estirpe sino todo lo demás. Sus técnicas, la forma en que se organiza su clan, sus enseñanzas. Todo se originó de nosotros. Su Taijutsu lo llaman "puño suave" ¿No es así? Nosotros lo llamamos "Juho" El arte de conquistar sin matar. La medida de la verdadera fuerza. Sólo están permitidos los golpes con Chakra. Los órganos vitales están prohibidos. Ganas si logras inmovilizar a tu oponente —terminó de vendar, apretó con un nudo y tomó las palmas de Hinata con las suyas—. Pierdes si estos vendajes se rompen o se manchan con otra cosa que no sea sudor. No son vendas normales. Están hechas para mostrar tu verdadera habilidad. Sobre todo, si ya estas sudando tanto desde el inicio —dijo señalando con la mirada las perlitas de nervioso sudor que se apelmazaban en la frente de Hinata. Se limpió con premura con los vendajes del dorso del brazo. Kiniro sonrió —Ve —dijo empujándola suavemente—. Te darás cuenta pronto a que me refiero.

Caminó hacia el claro del bosque como si su alma la hubiera abandonado. Apenas y había escuchado todo lo que le habían dicho.

—Peleare en serio —dijo Toneri poniéndose en guardia como un águila que desciende en picada para abalanzarse sobre su presa—. Y si tú no lo haces, cancelare nuestro compromiso.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso podía hacer eso? ¿De verdad cancelaria su boda si Hinata no peleaba? ¿Cómo paso esto? ¡¿Acaso hizo algo mal?! Si alguien lo sabe que se lo diga porque no tiene idea de cómo es que todo termino así.

—¡En guardia!

El gritó amenazante de Toneri sacudió lo suficiente a Hinata como para que reaccionara.

¡¿De verdad iban a hacer esto?!

Se puso en guardia. Las venas alrededor de sus ojos se hincharon de sangre y el sistema de Chakra de Toneri se iluminó como un árbol de navidad. Un Chakra fluido y torrencial como los rápidos de un río.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue que las venas alrededor de los ojos de Toneri no se hinchaban. Kiniro le había dicho que los Otsutsuki utilizaban una variación del puño suave así que él también debería poder ver su sistema de Chakra, pero su…

Hinata ahogó un grito de terror. Toneri se movió como una ráfaga de viento, dio dos pasos rápidos hacia el frente y se inclinó ligeramente a la derecha. Apenas pudo esquivar el golpe. El Chakra salió de la palma de su mano como un rugido y le despeinó el cabello.

Eso contestaba la pregunta de Hinata. Si ese golpe hubiera alcanzado su hombro le habría inmovilizado el brazo. Toneri definitivamente podía ver su sistema de Chakra, aunque sus ojos no fueran como una gigantesca pupila blanca. Los de él eran azules, de una extraña intensidad y aun así tenían los poderes de un Byakugan ¿Qué clase de oj…

Hinata no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando. Su prometido la volvió a atacar. La bombardeó con una serie de golpes rápidos y feroces. El Chakra agresor la envolvía como ráfagas de viento azul. Su cuerpo a duras penas conseguía seguir el ritmo. Hinata se dio cuenta enseguida. Aquello no iba a durar demasiado. Toneri era fuerte. El mínimo error y alguna de sus extremidades quedaría en coma por una semana. Él sólo tenía que continuar hasta que Hinata se cansara y su cuerpo no pudiera seguir el ritmo.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes o es que acaso no estas peleando enserio? —dijo Toneri con la voz cargada de reclamo.

La estaba desafiando, provocando. Cualquier otro se hubiera enfadado. Hubiera respondido ante la provocación, poniendo más fuerza, más audacia en sus ataques. Su padre y su hermana habían hecho lo mismo cientos de veces. Pero lejos de enfurecer a Hinata, aquellas provocaciones sólo la hacían sentir patética. Porque lo cierto era… que eso era todo lo que tenía. Conocía sus límites, hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de ellos y eran pequeños, como una jaula que encierra a un canario. Un sentimiento que recuerda cada vez que la provocan.

Fue una de las razones por las que dejo de entrenar con su hermana. Eran igual de buenas… en este momento, pero en un año, puede que incluso en unos meses, Hanabi la dejaría atrás, lo suficiente para que no pueda volver a alcanzarla. No tenía su talento, ni el de Neji. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero su cuerpo rara vez la obedecía, la mayoría de las veces lo sentía lento y torpe, como si fuera un enorme amasijo de masa sin forma. Necesitaba diez veces más práctica que Hanabi para dominar un movimiento. Era una tortuga y Hanabi era una libre.

Sí, sabia la fábula de la liebre y la tortuga.

Si la tortuga trabaja duro alcanzara a la liebre que es muy confiada.

Pero su hermana no sufre de exceso de confianza. Hanabi sigue practicando a diario y después de que su primo murió y la nombraron sucesora del clan se ha esforzado más aún. Es una liebre con la voluntad de una tortuga. Al igual que lo era su primo.

Hinata no tiene su genio, ni su talento, ni su espíritu. Nunca podrá alcanzarlos. Nunca podrá ser como ellos.

—¿De verdad es todo lo que puedes hacer? —dijo Toneri con frustración, dándose cuenta de que vencería a Hinata en cualquier momento.

—¡Sí! —se encontró diciendo Hinata— Lo es, lo siento. —Los ojos amenazando con llenársele de lágrimas. Era todo lo que podía hacer. Toneri era mucho más fuerte y rápido que ella. Probablemente fuera igual o más hábil que su primo. No tenía oportunidad, nunca la tuvo. Este duelo era sólo un castigo cruel y sin sentido.

—¿Entonces sólo vas a rendirte? —dijo Toneri, apretó los dientes, la atacó con más furia— Tu oponente es más fuerte que tú. Estas en desventaja y tu cuerpo te fallara de un momento a otro ¿Y qué? Estoy seguro que no es la primera vez que te sucede. Así es el mundo; grande, poderoso e indiferente. Puede aplastarte por accidente y no se detendrá para ver que es lo que dejo atrás. Y si lo único que vas a hacer cada vez que te enfrentas a él es llorar y rendirte, hubiera sido mejor que no hubieras nacido.

Lagrimas afloraron a los ojos de Hinata. Sabía que tenía razón. Pero tampoco estaba siendo justo. Él podía decir eso porque era fuerte. Seguramente siempre lo hubiera sido. Nunca ha sentido el miedo y la impotencia que ella siente cada día. Sí, su mundo intentaba aplastarla en cada paso que daba...

¡¿Pero qué puede hacer ella?! ¿Qué puede hacer para alcanzar las expectativas de su padre? ¿Para seguirle el paso a su hermana? ¿Para ayudar a su clan? ¿Qué más puede hacer? Lo ha intentado. Lo intentó con toda su alma. Se esforzó todo lo que pudo. Aun se esfuerza todo lo que puede. Pero no parece ser suficiente. Nunca es suficiente.

Sabe lo que tiene que hacer, pero no puede seguir el ritmo. Su cuerpo siempre va un paso por detrás. Su mente ve como todo se desmorona a su alrededor, pero su cuerpo no alcanza a recoger los pedazos. Su mente ve, pero su cuerpo no la sigue. Su mente alcanza a ver…

Tuvo una idea.

Podía ver a donde iban los ataques de Toneri, eran especialmente fáciles de ver porque los órganos vitales estaban prohibidos, así que sólo estaba apuntando a sus brazos, hombros, piernas y cadera. Apenas podía esquivarlos, pero podía verlos. Así que en vez de esquivar un golpe que iba a su hombro izquierdo, lo recibió, pero interpuso su palma derecha entre la palma de Toneri y su hombro.

Para neutralizar un ataque del "puño suave" hay que expulsar la misma cantidad de chakra con la que tu oponente te esté atacando. Toneri la estaba atacando con una anormal cantidad de chakra, más del que era necesario para dar un golpe con el "puño suave". El estilo de Toneri era uno con el que no estaba familiarizada. Pero aun así lo intentó, igualó la cantidad de chakra que expulsaba con la de Toneri.

Para su sorpresa y la de Toneri, funcionó. Sus palmas chocaron, expulsando una ráfaga de Chakra a presión. Pétalos rosas bailaron en los remolinos de Chakra, nadando como bancos de peces en el océano.

Una chispa de sorpresa apareció en los ojos de Toneri y le dio a Hinata una apertura. Contraatacó, empujó la palma de su oponente y con su palma izquierda lanzó un golpe hacia la pierna izquierda de Toneri. Pero este pudo esquivar su ataque con facilidad.

No iba a ser tan fácil.

Pero ahora podía bloquear y contraatacar.

La anterior situación se repitió varias veces más y Hinata pudo crear un espacio, un momento para respirar. Estaba casi en su límite, el corazón latiéndole como si se le fuera a romper, la respiración agitada, el pecho doliéndole por la falta de aire, el sudor picándole los ojos. Se limpió la cara con las vendas de sus brazos.

Casi se arrepintió de no haber seguido entrenando con Hanabi, estaba oxidada y le faltaba práctica. Le dolían los músculos y su ropa le pesaba. Se quitó la chaqueta e intentó recuperar el aliento.

Pero Toneri no le dio tiempo. Volvió a lanzarle un ataque con ferocidad. Hinata lo bloqueó de la misma manera. Pero se retiró inmediatamente después. Algo estaba mal. Se miró la palma derecha, con la que había bloqueado el golpe. La abrió y la cerró rápidamente. Apenas podía sentirla. Tenía la mano completamente dormida.

El golpe de Toneri la había alcanzado.

¿Pero cómo? Estaba segura de que había expulsado la misma cantidad de chakra que Toneri, pero al parecer no había sido suficiente ¿Acaso Toneri la había atacado con más chakra esta vez? Pero no era eso. Hinata lo hubiera visto con su byakugan. La cantidad de chakra era la misma.

¡¿Entonces que había cambiado?!

Recordó las palabras de Kiniro… "Estas vendas revelaran tu verdadera habilidad" … No eran vendas normales. Estaban bloqueando su chakra de alguna forma ¿Pero porque precisamente ahora? ¿Qué es lo que había cambiado? Hinata no había hecho nada. No podía ser la cantidad de uso. Toneri los había estado usando más que ella y no parecía sufrir el mismo problema ¿O sí?

¿Pero qué otra cosa podía ser? Lo único diferente que había hecho Hinata era limpiarse el sudor con ellos…

"sobretodo… si ya estas sudando tanto desde el principio" …

…expulsó chakra de las palmas de sus manos y vio la cantidad que salía con su byakugan; luego se limpió el sudor del cuello y volvió a expulsar chakra de sus palmas. La cantidad de chakra que salió fue menor.

Así que era el sudor. Mientras más sudadas estuvieran más bloquearían su chakra.

"¡Pero que absurdo!"

Gritó Hinata para su interior. Pero no tuvo tiempo para quejarse, Toneri volvió al ataque con una serie de golpes. Los bloqueó de la misma manera, pero esta vez, ajustando la cantidad de chakra que liberaba.

Volvió a retirarse. La mano izquierda comenzó a hormiguearle. Había fallado en calcular la cantidad de chakra adecuada, por poco, pero había fallado.

Volvió a mirarse las palmas. Había pequeñas rasgaduras en las vendas.

"Así que las vendas tienen un límite" Se dio cuenta. Si liberaba más chakra de la cuenta, las vendas se romperían y perdería el duelo.

Así que de eso iba esta pelea. El que tuviera menos resistencia, menos fuerza, el que se cansara primero, el que sudara más… sería el primero en perder. Lo más probable era que esa fuera la razón por la que Toneri había usado tanto chakra desde el principio, para cansar más rápido a Hinata.

Volvió a atacarla. Se defendió como pudo. Estaba usando mucho chakra con cada golpe y su cansancio iba en aumento. Y mientras más se cansaba, más sudaba y mientras más sudaba más chakra tenía que usar, pero tampoco podía usar tanto o las vendas se romperían. Así que dejo que los ataques de Toneri la lastimaran, sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente. Los brazos y las piernas comenzaron a hormiguearle aquí y allá. Las palmas le dolían con cada golpe. Un dolor agudo y penetrante que subía desde la palma de su mano hasta su hombro como si tuviera una aguja dentro del brazo que le subía y le bajaba.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Desde el inicio la única opción de Hinata era la derrota. Sólo había estado retrasando lo inevitable. Lo había sabido desde el principio.

Pero aun así dolía.

Cayó sobre su rodilla derecha. La pierna dormida y hormigueándole tanto que dolía. Toneri no esperó a que volviera a ponerse de pie y lanzó un último ataque.

Eso era todo, no podía hacer más. Hinata bajó los brazos cansada, cerró los ojos y se preparó para recibir el golpe final.

Pero justo en el último segundo. Lo esquivó.

Ladeó su cuerpo a la derecha, se apoyó en su palma y rodilla derecha, y le lanzó una patada con su pierna izquierda. Utilizando el dorso de su pie como si fuera la palma de su mano, expulso chakra, directo al hombro izquierdo de Toneri.

Pero lo bloqueó.

Su mano y su pie chocaron en una ráfaga de chakra que despeinó a Toneri. Las dos extremidades se repelieron como si fueran imanes de polos distintos. Hinata perdió el equilibrio y cayó de costado sobre el pasto húmedo. Toneri apenas se tambaleo. Se quedó perplejo, mirándola con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

—¿Has dado una patada con el estilo del "puño suave"? —dijo. Hinata no respondió, se puso de rodillas, intentando levantarse de nuevo. El pecho le subía y le bajaba, el sudor le empapaba la playera— Pero que barbarie.

Podía entender su sorpresa e indignación. En el estilo del "Puño suave" y seguramente también en la variante Otsutsuki, sólo se utilizaban las manos. Siempre se había preguntado ¿Por qué? Siendo que los Hyuga podían expulsar chakra por casi todos los poros de su cuerpo ¿Por qué sólo utilizan las manos? Siempre se lo había preguntado, pero nunca lo había cuestionado. Si alguna vez hubiera hecho algo como lo que acababa de hacer en las practicas con su padre, este la hubiera azotado por cometer tal blasfemia contra sus tradiciones. Pero por alguna razón esta vez lo había hecho.

Por alguna razón se había negado a rendirse.

—Nunca había escuchado, o sabido, de alguien que utilizara el antiquísimo arte del "Juho" de esa forma. Es tan vulgar… e inesperado —dijo Toneri, torciendo la boca como si no pudiera decidir que es lo que debía sentir— Cómo sea. No importa. Has perdido — "¿Por utilizar una patada?" Se preguntó Hinata— Has manchado tus vendas.

Todavía de rodillas, miró la palma en la que se había apoyado para dar la patada. Se había manchado con pasto y lodo. Algo que no era sudor.

—Puedes olvidar la comida y la cena de hoy. Nos veremos mañana en el desayuno. Tengo cosas en las que pensar —y sin más se dio la media vuelta. Llamó a Kiniro y esta lo siguió diligente, no sin antes despedirse de ella con una reverencia respetuosa.

Hinata vio cómo se alejaban y se perdían entre los arboles del bosque para volver al campamento. Perdió la noción del tiempo viendo el lugar por donde se habían esfumado.

Sobre su cabeza, el cielo con su azul prístino y su bonito clima. El canto de los pájaros en sus oídos. El aire fresco con su olor a pasto húmedo. Los pétalos de cerezo aferrándose a su cabello.

Todo había terminado, se dio cuenta.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en el pasto, su respiración aun agitada. El sol de la mañana calentó sus mejillas. Lastimó sus ojos.

Todo había terminado. Tan repentino como había empezado.

Y todo a su alrededor seguía igual, como si nada hubiera pasado.


	4. Inesperado

.

..

...

 **Ciento veinte días de marcha**

...

..

.

 _Treceavo informe de Shiro Inu:_

 _Logramos repeler un ataque de los hombres de Hideyoshi. Ninjas Uchiha y Senju. Sin bajas importantes. Pero necesitamos refuerzos. La próxima vez no tendremos tanta suerte. Fin del mensaje._

.

..

...

—¿Y cuál es su propósito? ¿Su razón para vivir? —preguntó Hinata después de beber un sorbo de su té. Habían terminado de cenar y buscaba evitar la creación de otro incomodo silencio.

Estaban en la tienda personal de Toneri. Era más amplia que la suya, pero era igual de sencilla. Lona blanca y un par de futones. Habían cenado sobre el tatami de la tienda, pescado asado, algas fritas y arroz. Una lámpara de aceite colgaba sobre sus cabezas, proyectando sombras naranjas sobre la lona.

Kiniro estaba arrodillada detrás de su señor, en silencio como siempre. En cada cena, comida o desayuno, probaba los alimentos de Toneri y él se sentaba a comer sólo hasta que ella aprobaba la comida. Después tomaba su lugar detrás de él y no decía nada más, como si quisiera que se olvidaran de su existencia hasta que Toneri la reclamara de nuevo.

Era una noche silenciosa, como era usual. Sólo se oían los insectos de la noche y el ocasional ulular de un búho o el chillido de algún murciélago.

Toneri miró a Hinata atentamente antes de responder.

...

..

.

—¡No puedo creer que de verdad te hayas peleado con tu futuro esposo! —dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa enorme en la cara— ¿Y qué tal? Ganaste ¿Verdad?

Hinata la miró de mala manera creyendo que se estaba burlando de ella. Estaban bañándose, sumergidas en una pequeña tina de madera donde apenas cabían las dos. El agua humeaba y comenzaba condensarse en forma de frías gotas en la lona de la tienda.

Después de quedarse tirada en el pasto durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo, regresó al campamento a duras penas, con todo el cuerpo doliéndole. Quería darse un buen baño y descansar. En su camino a la ducha se encontró con Hanabi que había regresado de su entrenamiento y se disponía a tomar también un baño.

—No me mires así —dijo sin dejar de sonreír—. No me estoy burlando. Sólo quiero saber que tan fuerte es. Porque es fuerte ¿Verdad?

Hinata se acarició uno de los moretones que tenía en el brazo. Los tenía por todas las partes de sus brazos y piernas. Las extremidades le hormigueaban y cojeaba de la pierna derecha. Asintió en silencio.

—Sí, lo es, muy fuerte —dijo en voz baja, mirando el fondo de la tina.

—¡¿Pero por qué tan decaída?! —dijo Hanabi salpicando agua y acercándose a su hermana. Hinata dio un respingo de dolor cuando su hermana la tomó del brazo y le examinó uno de los cardenales de cerca— Parece que diste una buena pelea ¿Por qué sólo tienes moretones en las piernas y brazos? —dijo manoseando las piernas y brazos de su hermana.

—Porque esas fueron las reglas del duelo. Usamos golpes de chakra —En las practicas que había tenido todo el cuerpo estaba permitido, lo que estaba prohibido era golpear usando chakra.

—¡Eh! Me hubiera gustado verlo ¡Que envidia!

—¡Au! ¡Para! —dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando Hanabi le apretó la pierna derecha. Intentó apartarla empujándole la cara con una mano.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo zafándose, abrazó a su hermana y recostó su mejilla en su pecho— Bien hecho.

Hinata miró el cabello mojado de su hermana. Suspiró. Era la primera vez que la felicitaba por algo. Le acarició la cabeza y la dejo estar. Cuando eran niñas Hanabi solía escurrirse en su cuarto y dormir con ella de aquella misma manera. Hinata le acariciaba el cabello hasta quedarse dormida. Hanabi se arrullaba escuchando el latir de su corazón.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquello? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis años? Aquellos entrañables días donde aún eran una familia. Cuando su madre aún vivía.

En realidad, no era que se llevara mal con su hermana. Era sólo que desde aquellos días y más allá de las practicas, nunca pasaron tiempo juntas y desde que Hinata había dejado de practicar, se vieron incluso menos. Pero ahora que dormían en la misma tienda y pasaban más tiempo juntas que nunca, tal vez fuera una buena oportunidad…

—¿Hanabi? —dijo pasando el cabello mojado de su hermana entre los dedos.

—¿Que? —dijo con los labios cerrados.

—¿Puedo volver a entrenar contigo? —dijo con la voz apagada casi como si esperara que le dijera que no. Pudo sentir como la apretaba con más fuerza— ¡Ah! —gritó de repente, su rostro retorciéndose entre el dolor y la risa.

—¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! —dijo atacando las costillas de su hermana con las yemas de sus dedos— ¡Claro que puedes!

—¡Esta bien! ¡Ya entendí! —dijo intentando despegar a su hermana de ella— ¡Para! ¡Duele! —Hanabi se resbalaba de sus manos. El agua salpicaba, al igual que las risas.

...

..

.

Hacia una semana ya desde aquello. Habían vuelto a cambiar de campamento y Hinata seguía compartiendo los alimentos con Toneri. Aunque afortunadamente, desde su duelo sus encuentros ya no eran tan estresantes. Toneri lucia más relajado, lo que a su vez relajaba a Hinata. Tal vez fuera por eso que se atrevió a preguntarle la razón de su existencia.

—Quiero conquistarlo todo —dijo como si le dijera cuál es su color favorito.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza. No sabía si estaba bromeando o si no había entendido lo que había dicho.

—¿En serio? —dijo sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Por qué crees que bromearía? ¿Te parezco ese tipo de persona?

—No. Lo siento —dijo agachando la mirada.

—Lo dije en serio. Los humanos somos como manadas de lobos ¿Sabes? Tememos y odiamos a las otras manadas, y cuando no encontramos a otra manada con la cual pelearnos nos desgarramos entre nosotros. Quiero acabar con todo eso, con las guerras constantes e intestinas. Con este juego donde el más fuerte se pone por encima de los demás. Es un juego estúpido, porque siempre aparecerá alguien más fuerte. Es un ciclo absurdo y sin sentido.

—¿Quieres conquistarlo todo para que deje de haber conquistas?

Toneri estiró sus labios en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que Hinata lo veía sonreír. Un escalofrió le recorrió la nuca.

—Soy consciente de la ironía de mis deseos, pero es la única forma que veo. Sólo respetamos y tememos la fuerza. No quiero sólo conquistar. Quiero convertirme en la fuerza absoluta —dijo haciendo girar el té de su taza—. Volverme tan fuerte que cualquier otra lucha carezca de sentido.

—¿Quieres ser un dios?

—Supongo que puedes verlo de esa forma —dijo mirando el té girando en su taza— ¿Te parece una locura? ¿Crees que soy muy infantil? —Hinata no supo que responderle— Si tienes una idea mejor para conseguir la paz. Escuchare atento.

...

..

.

—¡Eeeh! —rio Hanabi divertida en su futon— Así que eso es lo que quiere hacer nuestro princesito —Tenía las manos sobre la nuca y miraba el techo de la tienda como si estuviera hecha de noche y estrellas en lugar de lona—. Es más ambicioso de lo que creía.

—¿Te parece bien? —le preguntó Hinata que estaba recostada en su futon, abrazando su almohada. Era una de las pocas cosas que le molestaban de su hermana. Parecía divertirse con todo, incluidas aquellas cosas que ella consideraba escabrosas o preocupantes.

Después de cenar habían adquirido la costumbre de platicar antes de dormir. Hinata había olvidado lo cálido que era tener alguien con quien hablar. También le sorprendió lo fácil que había sido restablecer la relación con su hermana. Sólo tuvo que preguntar. Aunque también era cierto que estaba dispuesta a volverse más fuerte sin importarle que Hanabi fuera mucho mejor que ella. Aquel cambio de actitud también hizo que sus provocaciones le molestaran menos y le hizo preguntarse si sería igual de fácil con su padre.

—No es que me parezca bien o mal —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo me parece normal. Los líderes, sobre todo los excéntricos suelen tener esa clase de ambiciones ¿Sabes?

—¿De verdad? —preguntó escéptica.

—¡Claro! —dijo como si no fuera obvio.

—¿Papa tiene esa clase de ambiciones?

—¡Claro que no! —resopló— ¡Papa y el resto de viejos del consejo son unos cuadrados aburridos! Le quiero, pero eso no quita que sea lo que es, ¡Sin embargo! —dijo volteando a ver a su hermana con los ojos brillantes— ¡Yo si tengo esa clase de ambiciones! ¿Sabes?

—¿También quieres conquistar el mundo? —Hinata abrazó con más fuerza su almohada poniéndose inquieta.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo volviendo a ver las estrellas imaginarias que había en el techo de la tienda— ¡¿Qué haría yo con el mundo?! Es demasiado grande y está lleno de cosas que no me gustan. —Estiró la mano y cerró el puño como si hubiera atrapado una estrella en el aire— Sólo quiero un pedazo.

—¿Eh? —la miró con curiosidad.

—En toda nuestra historia hemos estado bajo las ordenes de un Daimyo. Un señor feudal que nos dice que hacer y que no hacer ¿Y adónde nos ha llevado eso? —su semblante se puso serio— Somos uno de los tres grandes clanes del mundo. En su momento fuimos más poderosos que los Uchiha y los Senju. Pero ahora estamos al borde de la aniquilación, confiando nuestro destino a un nuevo señor. Sólo estamos repitiendo los errores del pasado ¡Somos los Hyuga! Deberíamos ser capaces de forjar nuestro propio destino. Quiero que nos independicemos. Que conquistemos nuestra propia prefectura y gobernemos sobre nuestra propia tierra como amos y señores —bajó el puño y lo volvió a esconder detrás de su cabeza—. Eso es lo que intentare hacer cuando llegue mi hora de gobernar.

—¿Piensas traicionar a los Otsutsuki? —Hinata escondió la mirada en su almohada. Su hermana se limitó a encoger los hombros.

—No lo sé. Tal vez. Aún falta mucho tiempo y dependerá de las circunstancias de ese momento. Tal vez tenga que hacerlo, tal vez no —volteó a ver a su hermana sonriente como si hubiera cometido una travesura inocua—. Ups, parece que hable de más —se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y le guiñó un ojo— No se lo vallas a contar a tu novio o a papa. Sera un secreto entre nosotras.

Hinata se escondió bajo su futon sin saber que pensar, inquieta, ansiosa y asustada al mismo tiempo, pero también admirada en cierta forma. Se preguntó si tener esa clase de ambiciones era lo que hacía que Toneri y su hermana fueran tan fuertes.

...

..

.

El día terminó y le siguió otro igual. El mismo entrenamiento, el mismo campamento. La misma cena con Toneri que la noche anterior.

—Adelantaremos la boda —dijo Toneri una vez terminaron la cena y acto seguido sorbió un poco de té como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera el estado del clima.

Hinata se quedó congelada en su sitio, con un trago de té en la boca, paso por su garganta con dificultad como si fuera miel en vez de agua. Tosió e intentó recuperar el aliento.

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que salió de su boca.

—Adelantaremos la boda —repitió Toneri—. Tus exploradores me han dicho que estamos por salir de las tierras centrales. Ese será el momento indicado para nuestra ceremonia.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿Creí que íbamos a casarnos en tu tierra?! ¡¿Paso algo?! ¡¿Por qué estas apresurando las cosas?! —el miedo se coló en su voz.

—Si tuviera que decirte un por qué. Es porque precisamente nada ha cambiado. Creí que al venir aquí podría hacer alguna diferencia. Pero tal parece que ni siquiera yo puedo cambiar el destino —dijo mirando al vacío— ¿Tienes alguna objeción? —los ojos se le endurecieron. Hinata no puedo evitar desviar la mirada.

—No. Lo siento. Sólo tenía curiosidad —no es que tuviera alguna objeción. Ya había aceptado que ese sería su destino. Era sólo que estaba aterrada.

—No te preocupes —dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la salida—. Kiniro te explicara lo que necesites saber —y salió de su vista perdiéndose detrás de la lona de la tienda, dejándola con la sensación de haber cenado con el viento.

Miró a Kiniro, sus ojos dorados de mantis la miraron y le sonrió como si fuera algún apetecible insecto a punto de caer en sus tenazas.

No estaba preparada.


	5. Política

.

..

...

 **Toneri**

...

..

.

 _6 meses antes_

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

Fuego y sangre. El viento rugiendo con miles de voces. Gritos en la lejanía. Humo y ceniza.

Un paisaje desolado. Un suelo sembrado con sal. El cielo, humo negro recortado por relámpagos de fuego blanco.

Toneri frente a un monstruo de lava. La personificación de la desgracia. Portador de muerte y destrucción.

El viento gélido se llevó sus gritos. Tenía la sensación de haber estado peleando con aquella bestia durante una eternidad. Podía vencerla. Tenía la sensación de que podía vencerla. Sin embargo, seguía peleando y sabía que la batalla estaba lejos de terminar.

Levantó su espada de luz blanca hacia el titánico monstruo. Tenía que vencerlo con el siguiente ataque. Podía hacerlo. Era más fuerte que aquella bestia, podi…

Un relámpago le atravesó la carne del hombro, le arrancó la espada. Toneri miró la piel abierta, el hueso blanco asomando de los músculos quemados. Gritó más por la frustración que por el dolor.

La bestia le desgarró el pecho. Descuartizó su corazón con sus dientes. Se llevó su alma.

.

..

...

—¿Amo? —La suave voz de Kiniro a su lado lo devolvió al presente— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Toneri se limitó a asentir en silencio. Se limpió una gota de sudor que caía por su sien. Se sujetó a los reposabrazos de su trono ¿Por qué seguía teniendo visiones? Últimamente no dejaba de verlas a pesar de que había dejado de pedírselas a Kiniro. Tenía que centrarse, pronto se reunirían "Los Diez".

Su trono era una simple silla alta de plata. A pesar de ser el rey no usaba una corona. "Es para que tú y tu pueblo no olviden que eres sólo uno de ellos" le había dicho su abuelo.

Toneri se preguntaba si no sería ese el origen de todos sus problemas. Si su pueblo sólo lo veía como uno más de ellos ¿Que les impedía revelarse?

Se suponía que el rey debía ser alguien superior, intocable, estar más allá de la simple moralidad. Era porque el resto del reino lo veía como alguien normal que su trono se estaba desmoronando.

Miró a la tierra. Grandes ventanales con marcos de oro cubrían la inmensa pared frente a él. Una planicie gris y desolada, un cielo negro donde apenas se alcanzaban a ver algunas estrellas y en el centro de todo, una enorme esfera azul y verde iluminaba el polvo muerto de la luna como el amanecer sobre la arena del desierto.

Toneri tenía la mejor vista de la ciudad. Fundada hace mil años, la ciudad lunar de los Otsutsuki era un portento de ingeniería y arquitectura. Torres altas de acero y mármol se elevaban hacia las estrellas como brillantes estalactitas plateadas. Edificios bulbosos y cúpulas bastas cubrían las partes bajas de la ciudad. Calles de piedra negra alumbradas por altos postes plateados que despedían una luz blanca. Todo protegido por una cúpula de chakra con venas doradas que se iluminaba de un verde eléctrico cuando el ocasional meteorito era vaporizado por el campo de fuerza.

El castillo estaba en el centro de todo. Un montón de torres apiñadas. En la torre más alta estaba la sala del trono. Una construcción de acero y mármol, forrada con adornos de oro y plata. Un sol de chakra blanco flotaba en el techo, iluminando cada rincón con su luz omnipresente.

Unos pasos lejanos resonaron por el pasillo contiguo. Rítmicos y seguros como el tamborilero que se dirige a la guerra.

—Tan deslumbrante como siempre su majestad —dijo el recién llegado y le dedicó una profunda reverencia, con el brazo cruzando su costado como todo un caballero— Es muy amable de su parte no sonreír de lo contrario no podría evitar quedar cegado.

—Llegas temprano Atsushi —dijo Toneri por saludo.

—Oh, ya me conoces. Me gusta tomarme en serio mis modales —dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Atsushi era, con diferencia, el más extravagante de "Los Diez". Tenía el cabello negro como el vació del espacio y se alzaba sobre su cabeza como flamas de chakra. En lugar del tradicional kimono vestía un traje con chaleco, blanco y liso como el mármol, corbata plateada y mocasines blancos. Piel como la leche y el Byakugan en los ojos.

También era su único amigo y aliado. Dirigente de la Décima rama, Otsutsuki Atsushi. Era mestizo. Su familia se había hecho con el control después de que la rama pura fuera aniquilada durante la última guerra. Su tatarabuela era de la tierra, de alguna isla remota, lejos del continente ninja. De ahí venían sus extraños modales.

Los tradicionalistas estaban divididos por la situación de la décima rama. Algunos afirmaban que ya que no existía una sangre pura que dirigiera la rama, esta debería disolverse. Por el otro lado, estaban los que decían que disolver la rama seria ir en contra de las mismísimas tradiciones que fundaron su ciudad. Así que la legitimidad de su poder flotaba en un limbo incierto, entre un montón de leyes y tradiciones antiguas que se contradecían las unas a las otras. A Atsushi le divertía todo aquello.

—¿Seguro que aun quieres hacer esto? —dijo casualmente, mirando su reflejo en el mármol.

—Ya lo discutimos Atsushi. Es la única opción que tenemos.

—Eso no es cierto, también tenemos, mi opción.

—Tu "opción" es una locura, por eso la descartamos desde el inicio.

—Claro ¿Y tú decisión no es una locura?

—Es la que causara menos muertes.

—O la que podría causar la mayor guerra en la historia.

—Ya lo discutimos Atsushi —la voz tensa.

—Está bien, lo siento, lo siento. Sólo quería asegurarme. Aun tienes tiempo para arrepentirte después de todo.

—Pues pierdes tu tiempo. Haremos esto.

—Como desee su majestad —dijo volviendo a hacer una reverencia perfecta. Se hizo a un lado un mechón de cabello. Sonrió como un sol y saludo a Kiniro con un gesto de la cabeza. La mujer devolvió el saludo con rigidez.

El resto de "Los Diez" comenzó a llegar por los pasillos. En silencio como almas flotando en el agua. Hombres y mujeres de piel, cabello y ojos blancos, vistiendo sencillas sandalias y kimonos del mismo color. Los nobles de sangre pura que gobernaban con mano de hierro. Descendientes de las diez familias que fundaron la ciudad.

Al principio, después de la muerte de un rey, las diez familias se reunían y votaban para elegir al próximo. Pero eso terminó con la guerra civil. En esa ocasión el que se levantó como rey fue el más fuerte. El abuelo de Toneri. Desde entonces la Quinta rama seguía ostentando la corona.

Todos se inclinaron y le saludaron con respeto, algunos con más gusto que otros.

—Entonces ¿Puede decirnos su majestad por qué nos ha convocado? Puede que no lo parezca, pero a diferencia de usted soy un hombre ocupado —dijo un hombre de facciones cuadradas y arrogantes. Kanaye, líder de la sexta rama. Él, junto con Sadao, líder de la séptima rama, y Rafu, líder de la segunda rama, encabezaban la coalición a favor de la invasión.

Los Otsutsuki, en el pasado, habían entregado a los humanos el don del chakra, con el fin de que pudieran sellar y proteger el poder de los Bijuu. Los Otsutsuki se retiraron a la luna para proteger la estatua de Gedo Mazo y evitar que el poder de los Bijuu fuera reunido otra vez, pero también para vigilar que los humanos no abusaran del poder que se les había dado.

Según ellos los humanos ya habían ido demasiado lejos. Usaban el poder que se les había dado, incluyendo a los propios Bijuu, para matarse en sus guerras. Estaban fuera de control y era hora de que los Otsutsuki tomaran lo que les habían dado.

Para Toneri no eran más que un grupo de matones que querían los vastos recursos de la tierra.

—No te preocupes Kanaye. Esto no robara mucho de tu tiempo. Podrás regresar a tus mercados clandestinos antes de que termine el día.

—Me alegra oír eso majestad —dijo con una reverencia sobreactuada.

"El bastardo ya ni se molesta en negarlo" dijo para sí mismo. Miró a sus nueve vasallos. Las personas más poderosas del sistema y al mismo tiempo las más intratables del universo. No le sorprendía que su padre terminara asesinado por alguno de ellos en su burdo intento por unirlos.

Al principio, lo obvio había sido pensar que había sido el grupo de Kanaye quien lo había asesinado. Querían hacerse con el control para invadir la tierra y su padre defendía los mismos ideales que su abuelo. Pero en la ciudad lunar las cosas nunca eran tan simples ¿Y si el asesino había pensado lo mismo?

Tal vez hubieran matado a su padre con la esperanza de que Toneri le declarara a Kanaye y a su coalición una guerra abierta. Atsushi se hubiera unido a él sin duda y probablemente Ringo la líder de la novena rama, la mujer odiaba a Rafu desde que este la traiciono, desencadenando una nueva guerra civil.

¿Y quién se hubiera beneficiado de una nueva guerra? Bueno, eso era lo que hacía más difícil buscar al culpable. Todo el mundo tenía algo que ganar. Si la facción de Toneri ganaba aseguraba su poder sobre la corona. Por eso había algunos que decían que él mismo había envenenado al rey. Muchos veían al bobalicón de su padre como un hombre falto de carácter, incluido el mismo Toneri.

Si la facción de Kanaye ganaba, lo más probable era que invadieran la tierra poco después. Logrando con ello cumplir las aspiraciones que su familia ha tenido durante generaciones.

Por otro lado, Ringo, mujer pasional e impredecible, pudo mandarlo a asesinar para finalmente tener el apoyo y la excusa adecuada para enviar sus ejércitos sobre Rafu. Al que odiaba con fervor. Fueron amantes en el pasado o algo parecido.

Yuu, líder de la primera rama, una anciana arisca y tradicionalista hasta la medula. Odia a Atsushi y apoya las ideas de Kanaye, pero tampoco cree que pasar a los humanos por la espada sea lo adecuado. Ella ve a los humanos más como mascotas, cree que han perdido el camino porque sus amos los han abandonado. Así que apoyaría a Kanaye en una posible guerra, pero no su invasión a la tierra. Pudo asesinar a su padre para tener una posibilidad de disolver la rama de Atsushi o poner a alguien más al mando.

Luego esta Akemi la más joven de "Los Diez", tiene dieciocho años, pero puede que sea la más peligrosa de todos. Despertó su Rinnegan desde muy niña y se hizo con el poder de la tercera rama después de una larga serie de conspiraciones, asesinatos y traiciones, donde al final terminó degollando a su propia madre ¿Qué beneficio sacaría de una posible guerra? Pues según sus espías quiere aspirar a ser reina, pero aseguran que lo más probable es que sólo este aburrida.

Keiji, líder de la cuarta rama, hombre de mediana edad, aburrido y tan serio que nunca nadie lo ha visto reír. Fanático del orden y las reglas. Cree que los humanos han perdido el rumbo, pero también cree que los Otsutsuki lo han hecho. Cree que la existencia del rey debería ser reemplaza por la de un consejo donde cada miembro tenga voz y voto. Es su sueño dorado. Pudo haber matado a su padre por ese sueño.

Luego esta Osamu, líder de la octava rama. Un gordo ladino al que le gusta la comida excéntrica. Controla los mercados de la ciudad y tiene negocios por debajo del agua con Kanaye. Es al que más le encantaría que las puertas a la tierra volvieran a abrirse. Un mercado nuevo y gigantesco, con nuevas y excéntricas mercancías por las que estaría dispuesto a matar.

Rafu, líder de la segunda rama, es amigo de la infancia de Kanaye y está casado con la hermana de este. Sadao, líder de la séptima, es primo de Kanaye, y dirige la séptima rama porque en la anterior guerra la segunda rama eliminó a la antigua familia dirigente. Así que Rafu y Sadao no son más que perros falderos de Kanaye. Pero tampoco puede descartarse que tengan sus propios motivos ocultos.

Toneri ahogó un suspiro. Todos sus vasallos tienen sus propios motivos para obedecerlo y para derrocarlo. Son los seres más egocéntricos y tercos del universo. Morirían antes que renunciar a sus deseos. Incluso Rafu y Sadao terminarían traicionando a Kanaye si este ya no les sirviera para sus propósitos. Sin importar la familia o la amistad, más que eso, importaban los propósitos y la utilidad. El día que los intereses de esos tres no se alineen más, se traicionaran tan rápido como un meteorito se evapora en el campo de fuerza de la ciudad.

¿Por qué? Porque es su forma de ser. Los Otsutsuki son los seres más poderosos del universo. No tienen porque obedecer a nadie. Esta en su naturaleza intentar ponerse por encima de los demás. Eso es lo que hacen los fuertes. Y si no estás dispuesto a hacer lo mismo te pasaran por encima, justo como hicieron con su padre.

No le extrañaba que la única forma que encontró su abuelo de unirlos hubiera sido la fuerza.

—Creo que incluso te alegrara oírlo Kanaye —dijo Toneri—. Es cierto que las cosas en la tierra se han estado descontrolando en los últimos años. Así que he decidido, finalmente, escuchar las voces de mi gente, —señaló con la mirada a Kanaye—e ir en persona a arreglar las cosas.

Sus vasallos lo miraron con intensidad.

—Su majestad ¿Está diciendo que invadirá la tierra por su cuenta? —dijo el serio de Keiji.

—No, lo que estoy diciendo, es, que finalmente acepto que hay problemas en la tierra que deben resolverse.

—"Problemas" es decir poco —farfulló Kanaye—. Están destruyendo el planeta con sus guerras sin sentido.

—Eso podría ser una exageración Kanaye —replicó Toneri.

—"Exageracion" Estas diciendo que los reportes de nuestros observatorios son falsos.

—No, lo que estoy diciendo es que nuestras presunciones podrían estar erradas. Hemos estado aislados de la tierra durante décadas. Podrían estar en guerra por un buen motivo ¿Sabes?

—¿Qué motivo podría ser ese? —dijo Kanaye.

—Podría haber un tirano que intente hacerse con el control, o podrían estar sufriendo alguna clase de hambruna o plaga y estar luchando por los recursos. Tal vez alguien este intentado reunir a los Bijuus de nuevo.

—Como si los humanos pudieran ser tan nobles —bufó Kanaye.

—Estoy de acuerdo con su majestad —dijo la voz cantarina de Osamu—No sabemos qué clase de intenciones guarden los humanos. Sería adecuado investigar y una vez tengamos una mejor visión podremos emitir un mejor juicio.

—También estoy de acuerdo —dijo la vieja Yuu—, pero no veo porque tiene que hacerlo en persona el rey.

—Sí —dijo Kanaye alargando la í—. Su majestad no tiene necesidad de encontrarse con esas bestias. Hay personas que podrían ser más adecuadas para tal propósito.

—¿Alguien, como tú? Kanaye —dijo Atsushi con una sonrisa desafiante.

—No tengo tu desfachatez para proponer tal cosa —le contestó Kanaye—. Pero, estoy seguro que Rafu y Sadao podrían hacer un gran trabajo.

—Enviar a alguno de ellos sería como enviarte a ti —dijo Akemi, mirándose las uñas con despreocupación. Era la única aparte de Atsushi que no vestía el tradicional Yukata. En cambio, llevaba un vestido liso de seda plateada con zapatillas a juego y sencillos aretes de diamante—. No me importa que manden a alguien a la tierra, incluso si ese alguien es el rey, pero su ausencia en este momento sería poco conveniente. Acaba de ser nombrado rey. La muerte de su padre aún sigue fresca y su partida sólo agitaría más las cosas.

—Concuerdo con la noble Akemi —dijo Keiji, su cola de caballo cayendo por su espalda—. Su majestad debería quedarse y enviar a alguien más a tan importante misión.

Todos parecían de acuerdo en ir a investigar la tierra, pero se oponían a que Toneri fuera en persona, como era de esperarse. Excepto Ringo que no había dicho nada. Sumida en sus propios pensamientos, la mirada intensa, los labios rojo carmín, su cabello, que le llegaba a los hombros, ocultaba sus orejas igual que su rostro ocultaba sus intenciones.

Toneri los miró con impaciencia. No los llamó ahí para pedir su permiso. Él era el rey. Sus decisiones eran definitivas. Ellos tendrían que limitarse a asentir y apoyarlo como habían hecho con su abuelo. Que lo cuestionaran era señal de que ya no consideraban a su familia la más fuerte.

Se levantó de su trono con brusquedad.

—No parece que entiendan. No los convoque aquí para discutir y dialogar. La decisión está tomada —dijo caminando hacia ellos—. Los llamé únicamente para informarles. En mi ausencia gobernara Atsushi. Lo obedecerán a él como si fuera yo ¿Tienen algún problema con ello? —todos lo fulminaron con la mirada, a ninguno de ellos le gustaba que le dieran órdenes. Se detuvo frente a los nueve y les sostuvo la mirada.

Ninguno de los nueve nobles tenía autoridad para desafiar la voluntad del rey así que a menos que quisieran empezar una guerra en ese mismo momento, tendrían que aceptar sus palabras.

—Yo tengo un problema, mi rey —dijo Kanaye poniéndose frente a él, al parecer dispuesto a empezar una guerra—. No me molesta que quieras ir a la tierra, por mi puedes ir a marte y hacer arqueología en las viejas ciudades hasta el final de los tiempos ¡¿Pero de verdad piensas dejar al mestizo a cargo?!

—Atsushi es igual de capaz que cualquiera de ustedes.

—Agradezco mucho el voto de confianza su majestad, les aseguro a todos que no los defraudare —dijo Atsushi.

—¡Por supuesto! —se mofó Kanaye—, permíteme poner eso en duda.

— Poner al mestizo al mando de los tesoros es un sacrilegio, Toneri —dijo la vieja Yuu.

—Me llamo Atsushi abuela —dijo, pero nadie le hizo caso.

—¿Así que vas a dejarle la llave a Atsushi? ¿O te la vas a llevar? —dijo Akemi, haciendo la pregunta que todos querían escuchar.

Todos lo miraron. Los tesoros. Eso era lo único que les importaba.

—He pensado mucho tiempo en ello —dijo Toneri—. Y creo que es tiempo de volver a las viejas costumbres.

—¿Destruirás la llave? —preguntó incrédulo Keiji.

—¿Por qué no? A ninguno de ustedes le gusta —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, yo la empiezo a odiar más cada día que pasa. Así que a mi regreso la destruiré.

—Así que te la llevaras —dijo Kanaye cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Y qué pasara si la pierdes? ¿O si te capturan y los humanos se hacen con ella? Y si regresas ¿Como sabemos que cumplirás tu palabra?

—Usaremos un contrato de chakra —dijo Toneri dejando caer la piedra sobre la quieta arena lunar. Se hizo el silencio.

Kanaye entornó los ojos intentando dilucidar que es lo que pretendía Toneri.

...

..

.

Líderes Otsutsuki

.

..

...

Líder de la Primera Rama: La vieja Yuu.

Líder de la Segunda Rama: Rafu, el cuñado de Kanaye.

Líder de la Tercera Rama: La psicópata Akemi.

Líder de la Cuarta Rama: El serio y aburrido Keiji.

Líder de la Quinta Rama: El joven Toneri.

Líder de la Sexta Rama: Kanaye, el enemigo acérrimo de Toneri.

Líder de la Séptima Rama: Sadao, el primo de Kanaye.

Líder de la Octava Rama: Osamu, el mercader gordiflón.

Líder de la Novena Rama: La yandere Ringo.

Líder de la Décima Rama: Atsushi, el amigo de la infancia de Toneri.

.

..

...


	6. Esperanza

.

..

...

 **Toneri**

...

..

.

 _6 meses antes_

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

Un contrato de chakra.

En un mundo dónde las traiciones y las conspiraciones eran tan comunes como las estrellas en el espacio, los contratos de chakra eran una de las pocas cosas seguras que tenían los Otsutsuki.

Toneri ya había preparado el pergamino. El resto lo estaba leyendo concienzudamente mientras bajaban por el ascensor, un enorme disco de oro, que descendía por un tubo de cristal y acero. El disco estaba grabado con el símbolo del clan y los bordes del grabado brillaban con la tenue luz de un chakra verdoso.

El chakra es una cosa maravillosa. Energía pura que mueve por completo la ciudad lunar. Con una serie de sellos simples, el chakra puede moldearse para poder ser almacenado. Ilumina las calles de la ciudad, mueve sus ascensores, los protege de los meteoritos, impulsa sus vehículos.

Pero lo más increíble del chakra era que también podía moldearse con una voluntad. Podías inyectarle chakra a tu hijo y que sólo se activara bajo ciertas condiciones. Podías trasmitir desde técnicas hasta mensajes e incluso, con algunas limitaciones, podías obligar una acción.

Un contrato de chakra era algo parecido, aunque sólo puede cumplir condiciones simples.

Llegaron a las cámaras fortificadas, ubicadas en la parte baja del castillo. Las salas de los tesoros. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, mostrando un amplio pasillo de mármol; el oro,el plata y el marrón mezclados como crayones de cera derretidos que casualmente hubieran decido formar el suelo de los pasillos.

Las paredes eran de mármol blanco con grabados de oro y acero que representaban la historia de los Otsutsuki. Los techos abovedados eran altos y cada tantos metros un chakra blanco proyectaba una luz omnipresente.

"Los Diez" caminaron por los majestuosos pasillos. Sus pasos resonando contra el mármol como gotas de lluvia sobre un tambor.

Para los Otsutsuki que poseían todos los privilegios posibles, sólo había algo que pudiera considerarse un tesoro. En aquellas bóvedas no había metales o piedras preciosas. No había esculturas, pinturas o piezas exquisitas de arte refinado. No había bibliotecas cuyos libros pudieran contener la sabiduría de una infinidad de generaciones. Lo que había; era más poder.

En la época anterior a la guerra, los portales aún seguían abiertos y las diez familias podían ir y venir a la tierra a su antojo. No hace falta decir que abusaron de ese poder. De vez en cuando bajaban y secuestraban humanos, los traían a la luna y los esclavizaban. Incluso llegaron a tener unas cuantas colonias en la tierra donde los humanos trabajaban para ellos; cultivaban especias, frutas, granos, fabricaban armas, artesanías, minaban metales preciosos.

Hubo quien se cansó de esas "migajas" y propuso conquistar la tierra, hubo quien se opuso. Y así fue como empezó la guerra entre los Otsutsuki.

El abuelo de Toneri nació en una de las colonias de la tierra y vivió ahí una temporada junto con su madre. Cuando inicio la guerra civil volvió a la tierra y a su regreso a la luna acabó con la guerra de un plumazo. Había vuelto con el Tenseigan, el legendario poder ocular que superaba al Rinnegan. Sólo el fundador de los Otsutsuki lo había poseído. Un poder olvidado que resultó ser más de lo que las leyendas decían.

Con ese poder selló los tesoros de los Otsutsuki.

Cada familia poseía un portal interdimensional. En un inicio, esos portales también conectaban con las otras ciudades del sistema. Ciudades prosperas y magnificas, asentadas en las arenas rojas de marte, en los dobles amaneceres de mercurio, en las distantes lunas de los gigantes gaseosos. Pero desaparecieron hace milenios. Destruidas por la misma catástrofe que pudo haber destruido la ciudad lunar si el abuelo de Toneri no la hubiera detenido. La guerra.

Ahora esos portales estaban sellados. Hace décadas que nadie viaja por ellos.

Finalmente llegaron a la bóveda principal. Un recinto enorme de mármol blanco y gruesas columnas de acero. En el techo, una estructura de plata y oro. Algo parecido a un enorme astrolabio. Soles de chakra blanco lo rodeaban. En el suelo, un disco de metal negro. El portal interdimensional del rey.

Sus cuatro acompañantes y Kiniro ya lo esperaban al lado del portal. Tenía intención de marcharse de inmediato.

El otro de los tesoros también estaba ahí, o al menos una parte. El resto estaba en las demás bóvedas. Filas y filas de soldados. Marionetas de piel blanca y ojos negros. Era el ejército personal del rey. Diez mil soldados implacables, cuya única voluntad era la de su amo. Estaban sellados. No habían sido utilizados en décadas. Al igual que las otras cien mil marionetas que estaban en el resto de las bóvedas.

Cada familia poseía diez mil de aquellos golems. El rey, sólo por ser el rey, poseía diez mil más. Hombres hechos de madera y acero. Infundidos con almas de chakra. El abuelo de Toneri los encerró en aquellas bóvedas y los selló con el Tenseigan. Igual que hizo con los portales.

Esa era la razón por la que Kanaye y los suyos no habían invadido aun la tierra. Sin los portales estaban encerrados en la luna. Y necesitaban ese ejercito de marionetas porque, los Otsutsuki tal vez poseyeran el Rinnegan, pero los humanos, poseían los Bijuus.

También era la razón por la que aun permitían que Toneri fuera rey. Porque él tenía la llave que abría y cerraba el sello que bloqueaba los portales y las marionetas.

Toneri metió la mano bajo la manga de su kimono y sacó la llave. Una esfera de armilar dorada, del tamaño de un puño. Con un núcleo de diamante que contenía un chakra azul verdoso, una lasca del chakra del Tenseigan.

Sólo un descendiente directo podía usar la llave. Así que sólo Toneri podía usarla, no sólo porque fuera hijo único. También porque era el último que quedaba de la familia principal. Varias ramas estaban en la misma situación, compuestas únicamente de viejos al borde de la muerte o con tan pocos miembros que mantener una línea de sangre pura ya no sería posible. Y en el caso de la décima rama, la sangre pura ya no existía.

Toneri concentró su chakra y activó la llave. Los anillos de la esfera de armilar comenzaron a girar y el chakra contenido en su núcleo se liberó. La llave brilló con tal intensidad que parecía como si Toneri sostuviera un fuego verde en su mano.

Los discos y las manecillas del astrolabio en el techo se movieron hasta señalar un circulo grabado en su superficie dorada. Esa pequeña esfera, con un nombre debajo que Toneri no alcanzaba a ver, representaba a la tierra. El astrolabio del techo no era más que un mapa gigantesco del sistema solar.

Los soles de chakra de alrededor pasaron del blanco al verde eléctrico. El chakra fluyó de ellos como ríos intempestivos. Las corrientes se combinaron en el centro y una columna enorme de chakra se derramó sobre el disco negro del suelo. El portal estaba abierto.

Toneri dio media vuelta, con la llave aun en la mano. Miró a sus nueve vasallos. Kanaye aún seguía leyendo el pergamino para asegurarse de que no había alguna trampa o ambigüedad en las letras pequeñas.

—¿Algún problema con el contrato Kanaye? —dijo Toneri con voz fría. La luz del chakra a su espalda le daba el aspecto de un espectro emergiendo de las aguas del océano.

—Sólo uno, su majestad ¿No le parece que un año es demasiado tiempo?

—De que hablas Kanaye. Un año es más que suficiente ¿A que le tienes tanto miedo? —le dijo Atsushi.

—Deja que se marche Kanaye —dijo Akemi con una sonrisa tan brillante como los diamantes de sus aretes—. Un año es un precio demasiado bajo para tener devuelta nuestros tesoros. Además, será divertido ver con que regresa el rey. Si es que lo hace —había un brillo en sus ojos que disgustó a Toneri. Una expresión que no tenía cuando se encontraban en la sala del trono. Era diversión. Todo aquello no era más que un juego para ella. Uno que se había vuelto interesante de pronto.

—Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir. Trae el contrato Kanaye. Nadie más parece tener objeción alguna —ordenó Toneri.

Kanaye miró al resto, nadie dijo nada. Este chasqueó la lengua y caminó hacia su rey. Sostuvo el pergamino entre sus manos, frente a Toneri. Este depositó la llave en el pergamino. Se mordió el dedo pulgar con uno de sus colmillos, realizó una serie de sellos y dejó una huella de sangre en el pergamino, que brilló imbuyéndose con su chakra. La esfera de armilar se hundió en el pergamino como si estuviera sobre arenas movedizas. La llave desapareció y en su lugar quedó un dibujo de tinta negra.

A continuación, Toneri sostuvo el pergamino y Kanaye hizo lo mismo. Se mordió el pulgar, dejo su huella ensangrentada en el pergamino y lo imbuyó con su chakra. Después tomó el pergamino de manos de Toneri y lo llevó con el resto, que pasarían a hacer lo mismo.

Un contrato de chakra era una voluntad compartida. En este caso la voluntad era: "Destruir el objeto contenido en este pergamino después de un año". Cada miembro que firmara el contrato debía moldear su chakra con la misma orden y después pasarla al pergamino. Si la voluntad era distinta o alguien quería poner una orden adicional, el chakra chocaría con la "voluntad" de los otros chakras en el pergamino y el contrato quedaría invalidado. Para que el contrato funcionara todos debían imbuirlo con el mismo deseo.

La fuerza del contrato dependía del poder del chakra y del número de firmantes. Así, un contrato firmado sólo por dos personas podía ser modificado por alguien cuyo chakra y voluntad fueran superiores. En este caso, los firmantes eran diez de las criaturas más poderosas del sistema. Sólo alguien que superara su poder combinado sería capaz de romper su contrato. En pocas palabras, el contrato era prácticamente indestructible.

En un año la llave se autodestruiría y los portales volverían a abrirse. Los ojos de las marionetas volverían a brillar. Los Otsutsuki serían otra vez libres.

Toneri les dio la espalda. No iba a esperar a que terminaran de firmar.

—Buena suerte su majestad —dijo Akemi, que esperaba su turno—. Espero que encuentre lo que busca. De verdad que lo espero —la expectación brillando en la sonrisa de sus labios.

Toneri volteó a mirarla. Pero no dijo nada. Caminó decidido hacia la columna de chakra.

Era inevitable, seguro que no era la única que se había dado cuenta.

En su lecho de muerte, cuando su padre le había preguntado a su abuelo como había conseguido el Tenseigan este sólo respondió:

"Uniendo lo que ha sido separado"

Su bisabuela había dado a luz en la tierra y no había registro de quien era su bisabuelo o sobre la fecha de la concepción.

Hace generaciones una rama de los Otsutsuki se había separado y había prosperado en la tierra.

Así que sólo había una explicación posible.

Su abuelo era un mestizo. Un hijo de Otsutsuki y Hyuga. La combinación de esa sangre había originado el renacimiento del Tenseigan.

Por supuesto para cualquier miembro de las familias principales, una teoría como aquella sería una blasfemia. Para ellos el Tenseigan no era más que una anomalía, un fenómeno que ocurre cada milenio y que sólo podía darse entre la sangre pura de los Otsutsuki.

Pero Toneri había visto el poder derivado del Byakugan. El mestizaje no parecía debilitarlo, sólo lo volvía diferente, en formas que nunca habría llegado a imaginar. Kiniro y Atsushi eran pruebas vivientes de la profunda adaptabilidad del Byakugan. Lo único que estaban logrado aquellos viejos rígidos, que insistían en mantener puro el linaje, era debilitar el Byakugan. Lo volvían predecible. Se negaban a ver que su poder ocular tenia infinitas posibilidades.

Algo se había perdido en el pasado. Algo que había provocado que se estancaran. Habían perdido su capacidad de evolucionar. Cada vez nacían menos Otsutsuki de sangre pura. La enfermedad y la infertilidad azotaban a los pocos que quedaban. La locura y el desequilibrio inundaban sus mentes. Los Otsutsuki se acercaban poco a poco a la extinción.

Su plan era una locura como bien había dicho Atsushi. Lo estaba arriesgando todo en una única jugada. Pero quería creer que lo que habían perdido estaba en la tierra.

Encontraría la forma de revivir el Tenseigan. Las respuestas deberían estar en la tierra. Regresaría con el Tenseigan de una forma o de otra y si no lo conseguía… bueno, siempre tendría el plan de Atsushi como respaldo.

Kiniro y los otros cuatro se adelantaron. El chakra se los tragó como si cruzaran a una cueva oculta detrás de una cascada. Toneri los siguió y desapareció en la luz.


	7. Un vestido nuevo y un prejuicio usado

.

..

...

 **Ciento veinticinco días de marcha**

...

..

.

 _Catorceavo Informe de Shiro Inu:_

 _Descubrimos que en la batalla pasada no tuvimos suerte. Los Uchiha y los Senju se retiraron disimuladamente para que no sospecháramos su repentina huida. Algo traman. Pedimos permiso para investigar._

.

..

...

Hinata se miró al espejo. Ahí estaba otra vez. Aquella princesa que había visto hace menos de un mes, cuando conoció a Toneri. Esta vez la habían vestido con un kimono de un blanco prístino con detalles rojos en los bordes. El pelo recogido con adornos dorados. Sin demasiado maquillaje, sin aretes. Tenía una apariencia sencilla pero elegante.

—Te queda bien —dijo Kiniro con una sonrisa amable. Sus dos criadas se habían marchado en cuanto terminaron de arreglarla, dejándolas solas.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Una parte de ella aun temía que Kiniro volviera a desnudarla y a ponerle aquella prenda transparente y vergonzosa.

—¿Estas lista?

Hinata se quedó mirando su reflejo. El Kimono le quedaba bien, el maquillaje resaltaba sus facciones, su cabello relucía como una corona de belleza negra. Se veía hermosa, casi regia.

Pero debajo de la vestidura y los adornos su corazón palpitaba como el de un ratón con arritmia, sus manos sudaban tanto que tenía que limpiárselas constantemente con el interior de sus mangas, sus ojos eran los de un cervatillo que ve el cuchillo del cazador cercenarle el cuello. Tenía el urgente deseo de salir corriendo, de volver al bosque y perderse en sus sombras, de convertirse en un árbol y que el mundo la olvidara.

Sí, su apariencia estaba lista, pero por dentro el miedo la carcomía tanto, que de haber podido abrirse el pecho y sacarse el corazón para dejar de sentir, lo hubiera hecho.

—No estés tan nerviosa —le dijo Kiniro al ver como la novia se había quedado congelada frente al espejo—. Sé que todo esto puede ser bastante intimidante, pero tampoco es la gran cosa.

Hinata la miró algo indignada ¡¿Cómo podía decirle eso?! Sobre todo, después de lo que le había explicado. La ceremonia, los anillos, la noche de bodas ¡¿Cómo podía decirle que no era la gran cosa?!

Ya sabía todo lo que implicaba casarse, es sólo que no se había parado a pensárselo seriamente. Aunque sería más correcto decir que huyo por completo del asunto. Lo metió todo en un cajón y lo escondió en un rinconcito de su cerebro esperando nunca tener que abrir la caja de nuevo y enfrentarse a todas esas cosas aterradoras. Pero la caja había explotado repentinamente y todas esas cosas sobre las que se había negado a pensar inundaron su mente de repente y la dejaron paralizada.

Se sintió todavía más perdida y sin saber cómo lidiar con nada cuando Kiniro le contó las sutiles, pero importantes, diferencias de una boda Otsutsuki.

—Vamos, vamos, no me veas así —dijo Kiniro con una sonrisa divertida— Dime ¿Qué es lo que más te pone nerviosa? —Sería más fácil decir que no la ponía nerviosa— ¿Los anillos? ¿Los votos? ¿La noche de bodas?

La novia desvió la mirada sonrojada. Esta vez la sonrisa de Kiniro fue audible.

—Oh, la juventud —Las arrugas se le marcaron alrededor de los ojos. Hinata se dio cuenta de que tenía más años de los que aparentaba. Nunca le había visto una expresión tan marcada en el rostro y si bien aquella risa delataba su edad, también la hacía brillar, lejos de aquella mujer fría y autoritaria que le había parecido en un principio. Le hizo creer que tal vez Kiniro no era tan mala— Sé que tal vez te parezca que lo digo a la ligera, pero la mejor forma de que disfrutes tu boda será que te relajes un poco —dijo quitándole una pelusa del kimono—. Sé que no es fácil, pero si ayuda un poco déjame decirte que el amo Toneri está casi tan nervioso como tú.

Hinata la volteó a ver con una cara que gritaba "¡No te creo!"

—Es verdad. Conozco al amo Toneri desde que era niño. Es bastante impaciente, inseguro e inexperto en lo que ha relaciones románticas se refiere. Al igual que tú, no tiene experiencia en ese ámbito. Es por eso que sus primeros encuentros fueron tan… abruptos. No sabía cómo acercarse a ti, conocerte poco a poco en una conversación normal es algo que no sabía, ni quería hacer; por eso se impacientaba tanto durante sus "citas" y era porque no sabía cómo lidiar contigo. Tú tampoco fuiste de mucha ayuda, resultaste ser más tímida de lo que esperaba. Te encerrabas en ti misma y huías ante el menor signo de confrontación. Es por eso que mi señor al final se hartó y tomó una medida un tanto exagerada…

—Me reto a un duelo —dijo Hinata con un hilo en la voz.

—Exacto. Es un guerrero después de todo. Cree en el dicho de que se conoce mejor a una persona a través de los puños que de las palabras. Hasta cierto punto creo que es cierto, las personas muestran su verdadera naturaleza en situaciones límite. También por eso se mostró más relajado después de su duelo. Al parecer algo que vio en ti en aquella pelea lo satisfizo. Podría decirse que la parte de ti que mostraste en la pelea le gusto.

Hinata volvió a sonrojarse, pero por una razón distinta ¿Estaba diciendo que a Toneri le gustaba ella o por lo menos una parte de ella? ¿Por qué aquella idea le daba tanta vergüenza?

—Sigo sin poder creerlo —dijo negando con la cabeza, intentando apartar el sonrojo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Porque Toneri es el rey de su tierra ¿No? —dijo Hinata bajando la mirada. Es el amo y señor de los Otsutsuki. Seguramente ha tenido todo lo que ha deseado en su vida. Si veía alguna muchacha que le gustaba lo único que tenía que hacer era tomarla ¿Verdad? Era lo que le había visto hacer a muchos señores feudales. Era imposible que Toneri no tuviera alguna experiencia con mujeres. En las tierras Otsutsuki debía haber mujeres mucho más bellas, fuertes e inteligentes que Hinata ¿Cómo podía gustarle algo de ella? ¿Como... A decir verdad ¿Por qué había cruzado medio mundo y conquistado las tierras samuráis para terminar casándose con una chica a la que nunca había visto, una chica que había resultado ser más triste y patética de lo que esperaba? ¿Por qué había aceptado casarse precisamente con ella? ¿Por qué no…

—¡¿Y qué importa que sea rey?!—dijo Kiniro, sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos—. La vida del amo Toneri es más complicada y menos glamurosa de lo que piensas. No es como si tuviera mucho tiempo libre para andar conquistando mujeres o como si pudiera hacer lo que le apetezca sólo por ser rey. Tal vez tú pienses que has tenido una vida difícil o que la de… —Kiniro dio un largo suspiro— No me corresponde a mi contarte eso… a menos que me lo ordene mi señor. —miró a la novia por última vez— Vamos, es hora. Yo me adelantare. Soy la que oficiara la ceremonia después de todo —dijo saliendo de la tienda, pero se detuvo en el umbral y la miró— No te quedes mucho tiempo aquí sola pensando cosas. No querrás dejar plantado a tu prometido ¿Verdad?

El sonido de la lona le pareció demasiado ruidoso una vez Kiniro la dejo sola. El silencio la estrujó.

Una parte de ella de verdad quería dejarlo plantado.


	8. Juramentos de sangre y luna

...

..

.

Finalmente habían abandonado las tierras centrales. A un equipo de ninjas que comiera y bebiera mientras corren y que sólo se detuvieran para dormir, le tomaría alrededor de una semana y media atravesar los bosques. Pero claro, tenían la ventaja de que podían ir en línea recta, podían trepar árboles, saltar ríos, esquivar obstáculos con facilidad.

Su caravana no podía hacer eso, había niños y bebes, mujeres embarazadas, sin mencionar que cada quien debía cargar con una mochila pesada a su espalda. Y aunque cada miembro de su clan tenia entrenamiento ninja básico, la mayoría no tenía el entrenamiento suficiente para correr largas distancias a velocidad ninja. Además, las yeguas no podían vadear los rápidos de los ríos, ni saltar los acantilados. Así que tenían que dar rodeos, descansar continuamente y por varios días. Así que lo que aun equipo de ninjas le tomaría diez días a ellos les tomo tres meses.

El invierno se había quedado atrás y era el apogeo de la primavera. Los bosques se habían quedado atrás, con su viento frio y sus sombras. Hinata abrió la lona de su tienda y una pradera infinita la recibió. La noche era clara como el agua de un pozo y una enorme luna anaranjada flotaba sobre el horizonte como el amanecer.

La hierba alta llegaba hasta las rodillas y cada vez que alguien la atravesaba, luciérnagas de luz amarilla salían flotando como semillas de diente de león que vuelan al viento.

Se supone que esta iba a ser la parte más peligrosa del viaje. Terreno plano hasta donde alcanza la vista, sin lugar donde esconderse. Su ubicación seria visible desde kilómetros de distancia. Pero de acuerdo a los exploradores sus perseguidores se habían retirado sin explicación aparente. Sea cual fuera el motivo, les dio la oportunidad perfecta para celebrar la boda.

Habían recortado una gran sección de hierba. Un cuadrado cuyo perímetro rodearon con mesas. En el centro ya estaban los invitados alineados y formados en dos rectángulos, entre ellos un pasillo de espacio por donde caminaría Hinata.

Había unas cincuenta personas reunidas para su boda. Su padre, su hermana, los miembros más importantes de las distintas ramas. Por parte de los Otsutsuki sólo estaría Kiniro y Toneri, los otros tres Otsutsuki que habían llegado con ellos ayudarían a vigilar la zona. Según le había dicho Kiniro no era necesario que hubiera tanta gente en la boda. Tres testigos y los novios eran más que suficientes. Pero el consejo Hyuga había insistido en celebrar una boda grande. "Es importante para la moral" habían dicho. La unión entre Hinata y Toneri era la esperanza de los Hyuga. Su gente tenía que verla, necesitaban un motivo para celebrar, una certeza de que todo mejoraría.

Así que repartieron invitaciones, iluminaron el lugar con antorchas a pesar de que la luz de la luna llena era suficiente. Contrataron músicos. Cubrieron las mesas con manteles blancos y compraron montones de comida y bebida en las ciudades cercanas.

Hinata caminó con lentitud como si atravesara brea en lugar de hierba. Daba la apariencia de ser un espíritu que flotaba por sobre la hierba buscando el camino de vuelta al inframundo.

Oyó como los murmullos se alzaban sobre los invitados, lo que infló sus nervios. Al frente de los invitados, Toneri ya estaba esperándola. Kiniro estaba detrás de una mesa larga y detrás de ella una enorme tienda de lona blanca. En la mesa estaba colocada una pequeña vasija de cerámica, un palillo de bambú y un pincel delgado.

Hinata cruzó entre los asistentes sintiendo sus miradas como si cada una fuera un alfiler. Llegó y se puso frente a Toneri, que vestía un kimono blanco de mangas largas. Le daba cierto aspecto de fantasma, todo blanco como un pañuelo flotando en la noche.

Kiniro con su Kimono dorado llamó al silencio y los murmullos cesaron.

Hinata no podía mantenerle la mirada a Toneri, ni quería mirar al público. En primera fila estaba su hermana y su padre. Así que miró el Kimono de Toneri como si sus ojos no tuvieran otro lugar donde ir.

—Estamos reunidos aquí para ser testigos del juramento de unión entre Otsutsuki Toneri y Hyuga Hinata —dijo Kiniro con solemnidad— ¿Los dos mencionados están de acuerdo en realizar dicha unión?

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Toneri con firmeza.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Hinata con la voz temblorosa.

—En ese casó acérquense a la mesa.

Kiniro le tendió al novio un pequeño Kunai de plata. Toneri lo tomó con reverencia, agarró la mano derecha de Hinata y con delicadeza le realizó un corte vertical en el pulgar. Con el dedo sangrándole, Hinata dejó caer unas gotas de sangre en el recipiente de cerámica.

A continuación, tomó el Kunai de plata que le tendió Toneri y procedió a hacer lo mismo, pero a medio camino se detuvo. La mano le temblaba. Apretó el Kunai hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Pero el temblor no se iba, si cortaba a Toneri en ese estado lo lastimaria, pero tampoco podía quedarse ahí quieta mucho más tiempo o lo interpretarían como que no quería cas...

Toneri puso su mano sobre la suya con delicadeza. Hinata lo miró por primera vez, sorprendida por aquel acto de amabilidad. Reparó por primera vez en lo grandes que eran sus ojos y lo largas que eran sus pestañas. Pero claro aquello no hizo más que aumentar su nerviosismo y los temblores de su cuerpo. Pero sin que se diera cuenta Toneri ya había cortado su pulgar, se había separado de ella y vertido su sangre en el recipiente.

Con una reverencia Kiniro vertió un polvo negro en la vasija y comenzó a revolver la mezcla con el palito de bambu.

—Hyuga Hinata. Tu mano, por favor —La novia le tendió la mano izquierda y Kiniro procedió a escribir en la base de su dedo anular una serie de Kanjis hasta formar un anillo de tinta y pictogramas—. Otsutsuki Toneri. Tu mano por favor —dibujó lo mismo en el dedo del novio—. Ahora, procedan con la unión.

Los novios se miraron de frente y realizaron una serie de tres sellos. Dragón, serpiente, tigre. El chakra de ambos se concentró en sus manos. Estiraron los brazos y juntaron sus palmas izquierdas. El chakra de los dos brilló, se mezcló y se concentró en los anillos de tinta de sus dedos. Los Kanjis brillaron con una luz blanca y volvieron a apagarse.

Estaba hecho.

Hinata miró su anillo. Kiniro le había dicho que era un contrato de chakra. "Juro no traicionar a mi esposo" rezaban los Kanjis. Era una especie de sello. Si Hinata alguna vez traicionaba a Toneri la tinta cambiaria de negra a roja.

"Es algo bastante sencillo comparado a lo que se suele hacer en la luna, pero es mejor que nada" había dicho.

Se supone que habían moldeado sus chakras impregnándoles la misma orden que rezaban los Kanjis. De no hacerlo la tinta en sus dedos hubiera estallado. Hinata había temido que el miedo y su subconsciente la traicionaran al último momento, que sin querer su chakra se hubiera impregnado con otra orden. Si la tinta en su dedo hubiera saltado por los aires habría salido corriendo persiguiendo a la luna por los inmensos matízales. O eso quería creer, seguramente hubiera caído de rodillas y se hubiera echado a llorar.

—Han firmado y han jurado. Que la lealtad permanezca en ustedes. —dijo Kiniro con una reverencia solemne— Felicidades. Ahora están oficialmente casados —dijo extendiendo los brazos.

Los presentes prorrumpieron en aplausos y vítores.

Toneri se acercó a su esposa y le ofreció su brazo. Hinata lo tomó con los nervios aun escurriendo por sus poros. Voltearon a ver a los invitados y se inclinaron ante ellos para agradecer su presencia.

La música comenzó a sonar. Las cantarinas notas del Shamisen, parecidas al sonido que hace un saltamontes al saltar. Las cuerdas del koto, gotas de agua sobre las tejas de una casa. Flautas y tambores. Los sirvientes comenzaron traer la comida y ponerla sobre las mesas.

Estrecharon manos, hicieron reverencias. Aceptaron las felicitaciones. Se despidieron y caminaron hacia la tienda detrás de la mesa de ceremonias. Kiniro les sonrió al pasar.

Era una tienda de paredes cuadradas sostenida por cuatro largos postes. El piso forrado por lona y en el centro un futon matrimonial de sábanas blancas. El techo era luna y estrellas. "Toda ceremonia importante debe hacerse a la luz de la luna" le había dicho Kiniro.

Hinata podía entender aquello. Toneri estaba lejos de su tierra, así que pasar su noche de bodas a la luz de la luna era una forma de estar cerca de ella. Podía incluso perdonar que se retiraran de inmediato, que no la dejaran distraerse con los invitados, que no pudiera siquiera probar la comida.

Pero ¡¿Por qué tenían que hacerlo con todos los invitados alrededor?! Cierto los separaban paredes de tres metros de altura, pero eran paredes de lona, si encendían una antorcha dentro los demás podrían ver sus siluetas.

Podía oír los sonidos de la fiesta con horrorosa nitidez, amplificados por sus nervios como si se los estuvieran susurrando en el oído. Conversaciones, risas, comida al ser tragada ¿Por qué reían tanto? ¿Se estarían riendo de ella, burlándose de que la princesa Hyuga perdería su virginidad delante de ellos?

"Es una medida de protección. Han ocurrido y siguen ocurriendo… incidentes en las ceremonias de la ciudad lunar. Sobre todo, en las bodas" había dicho Kiniro.

¡¿Incidentes?! ¡¿Qué clase de incidentes podrían ocurrir ahí entre los Hyuga?! Nadie se atrevería a hacer nada que perjudicara su unión ¿O acaso Kiniro temía que Hinata intentara asesinar a Toneri? ¿O que pudiera drogarlo para después salir huyendo? ¡Como si pudiera hacer algo como eso!

Hinata inspiró profundamente. Tenía que relajarse, esto también la protegía a ella. Si gritaba pidiendo ayuda, los suyos vendrían a salvarla ¿Verdad? Pondrían su integridad por encima de su alianza ¿Verdad?

Esa duda la aterró más que toda aquella situación. Se quedó congelada en la entrada de la tienda, viendo el futon que parecía estar congelado en el tiempo, refulgiendo con la luz de la luna.

Toneri la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia el futon. Se sentaron de rodillas, frente a frente. A la luz de la luna la piel de Toneri parecía hecha de porcelana. Hinata sentía su mirada como si fuera una montaña sobre su espalda. Miraba el futon con la esperanza de que este se la tragara.

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó Toneri con voz suave.

Hinata levantó la mirada sorprendida de que le hablara. Miró sus ojos azules como el hielo y volvió a desviar la mirada. Negó con la cabeza.

Toneri inspiró profundamente.

—Kiniro me dijo que debía ser más paciente contigo, pero es difícil —alzó la mirada y miró la luna—. Tampoco es una situación muy cómoda para mí ¿Sabes? No estoy diciendo que no me parezcas atractiva o que no quiera hacerlo. Es sólo que es… —por un momento su presencia pareció desvanecerse e irse a la luna— estresante —volvió a mirar a Hinata— Dime ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

Hinata mostró una sonrisa forzada. Negó con la cabeza.

—Nada… —dijo negando con la cabeza. Toneri volvió a aspirar profundo.

—Es obvio que mientes —dijo con la voz más amable de la que fue capaz—. Ahora somos marido y mujer Hinata. No sé qué es lo que crees que espero, pero no quiero a alguien que sólo me dé la razón. La vida que nos espera en la luna será dura. En una forma diferente a lo que has vivido aquí, y lo que necesito de ti es tu fuerza no tu molesta timidez. Quiero esa fuerza que me mostraste cuando peleamos. Porque en la luna cada día será una pelea. Así que habla.

—Yo… —abrió y cerró la boca, dudando. No es sólo que tuviera miedo de hablar, también era que lo que la molestaba era todo. Todo. La surrealista boda. La indiferencia de su padre. La despreocupación de su hermana. La estoicidad de Toneri. Su vida que parecía ir y venir en el viento sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Aquella tienda al aire libre con todos a su alrededor. La incertidumbre del futuro. La muerte de su primo. Todo. Todo. Todo le hacía querer gritar y salir corriendo. Desaparecer. No podía decirle eso. No podía…— Los invitados… —dijo sin voz— Me molestan. No quiero hacerlo… no quiero pasar mi… nuestra… noche de bodas con ellos alrededor.

Toneri la miró un rato sin decir nada.

—Supongo que podemos esperar a que se marchen —dijo al fin—. Aunque puede que tome un poco de tiempo ¿Estás de acuerdo? —Hinata asintió en silencio— Bien —Toneri cerró los ojos y comenzó a esperar en silencio como si se hubiera puesto a meditar.

Hinata lo miró incrédula. Todo aquello le parecía irreal como si fuera la vida de alguien más, la historia de uno de los cuentos que solía leerle su madre.

Miró a la luna, miró a Toneri, se miró sus piernas envueltas en el blanco Yukata ceremonial. Los sonidos de la fiesta a su alrededor.


	9. Noche de bodas

...

..

.

—¿Cómo es tu hogar? —se encontró preguntando Hinata mientras miraba la luna. Se había puesto en una posición mucho más cómoda. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho y poco al mismo tiempo. Aun se oían los sonidos de la fiesta a su alrededor, aunque cada vez más apagados.

—Blanco y plateado. Rodeado de vacío y estrellas. —dijo Toneri sin abrir los ojos.

—Ya imaginaba que así sería la luna. Pero no me refería eso.

Toneri abrió los ojos.

—Es un portento de ingeniería y arquitectura. Adornado con relieves y florituras de oro y plata. Iluminado con chakra y pavimentado con mármol de diferentes colores. Nada comparado con lo que hayas visto antes. Ni es algo que pueda describir. No soy bueno con las palabras. Tendrás que verlo con tus propios ojos.

Hinata miró sus claros ojos azules, que a la luz de la luna parecían lagos congelados. Fríos y profundos. Suaves y frágiles como cristal lechoso.

—Tus ojos... puedes usar el Byakugan ¿Verdad? Pero aun así, tus ojos lucen… casi normales.

En un acto reflejo, Toneri se llevó los dedos al rostro y acarició con la yema de sus dedos la piel debajo de su ojo derecho.

—Es por mi madre —dijo bajando la mano—. Nació con una mutación del Byakugan. Sus ojos eran de un intenso azul turquesa, más que los míos. Muchos la discriminaron y repudiaron por esos ojos. Fueron su maldición, pero también, su salvación. No era un Byakugan normal. Podía activarlo sin necesidad de que las venas de sus ojos se le hincharan y además de poder ver el sistema de chakra de los demás, también podía ver sus emociones.

—¿Sus emociones?

—Sí. Ella decía que era como ver colores. El odio era negro. La alegría era dorada, la ira roja. La tristeza morada. Para ella las personas eran como lámparas que cambiaban de color a largo del día. Pasando del negro al dorado, mezclándose y creando nuevos colores.

Hinata parpadeo intentando imaginar una visión como aquella. Cada vez que activaba su byakugan el mundo se convertía en un lienzo blanco con motas de chakra azul ¿Cómo sería ver colores? Sería como si un sordo pudiera oír sonidos.

—Suena increíble.

—Lo era. Aunque yo no herede esa habilidad. Ella podía saber las verdaderas intenciones de la gente y ver a través de las mentiras. Entre mi gente, cuyo deporte favorito son las intrigas, ella era invencible y aterradora al mismo tiempo. Por eso la asesinaron.

Hinata abrió los ojos. Conmocionada de que le contara algo tan íntimo de repente.

—Lo siento… —alcanzó a decir.

Hinata tuvo un déjà vu cuando Toneri se acercó y le acaricio el cabello como la primera vez que se encontraron.

—Tu cabello es tan suave como el de ella. Es una de las cosas que mejor recuerdo. De niño solía dormir junto a ella y siempre que me acomodaba junto a ella su cabello acariciaba mis mejillas. —guardo silencio un momento— Tengo que disculparme por eso…

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Hinata lo miró extrañada.

—Cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, acariciar tu cabello me recordó a ella y después de eso, de algún modo esperaba que fueras como mi madre, aunque fuera un poco. Aquello fue muy infantil de mi parte. Supongo que por eso fui tan brusco e impaciente contigo, porque esperaba algo que no eras desde el principio. Por eso me disculpo. Los muertos están muertos. Debería dejar de buscarlos entre los vivos.

Hinata se llevó una mano al pecho. De alguna forma entendía a Toneri, su pasado era una carga igual que el de ella… No, no… compararse con Toneri y decir que se parecían en algo sería ser demasiado arrogante. Toneri le estaba abriendo su corazón por primera vez, intentando liberarse de su carga, intentando seguir adelante. Ella no estaba segura de poder hacer eso. Su pasado era una carga, pero al mismo tiempo, era una carga que no quería soltar. Se aferraba a su pasado, aunque fuera una bola negra llena de espinas. No quería dejarlo ir, porque hacerlo significaría olvidar y perdonar. Y no podía hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas.

—Mi madre también fue asesinada —dijo mirando a Toneri, su voz fría como la luz de la luna—. Yo la mate.


	10. Planes de guerra

.

..

...

Hinata

...

..

.

6 años antes

.

..

...

Planes de guerra

...

..

.

La ciudad de Seki, capital de la prefectura de Sekigahara, estaba en medio de las tierras centrales, rodeada por interminables bosques. Construcciones de piedra de cantera y techos de teja negra. Estaba dividida a la mitad por un rio de aguas tranquilas.

El castillo del Daimyo, y nuevo señor de los Hyuga, Toyotomi Hideyori, estaba al borde de la ciudad, cerca del bosque. Sus murallas blancas se alzaban sobre los arboles como montañas rectangulares.

Hinata miraba el suelo, distraída. Intentando pasar desapercibida. Los adultos a su alrededor discutían cosas que apenas alcazaba a entender.

—¡Es una locura! —gritó un hombre de mediana edad, azotando las palmas sobre la amplia mesa de madera vasta, los mapas revolotearon, unas hojas de informes de inteligencia cayeron al suelo. Hinata levantó la vista sobresaltada. Era Eiji Totomi, primo lejano del Daimyo Hideyori. Cabello bien peinado y ojos redondos. Vestía una armadura samurái de placas rojas— ¡Mis hombres serán masacrados!

Según le había dicho su padre era el general del ejército regular.

—Servirán de carnada, Eiji —dijo Hideyori con paciencia. El Daimyo era un hombre joven y guapo, en sus veintes. El cabello largo y negro brillándole como obsidiana. Vestía un pomposo kimono blanco y era el único de los presentes que estaba sentado, con las manos en los reposabrazos, emanando estoicismo y seguridad como el sol irradia luz—. Cuando el enemigo empuje a los regulares hacia las murallas, los Hyuga los flanquearan.

—Y cuando intenten retroceder, los Shimura les cortaran el paso —dijo Hideyoshi con una sonrisa curva como la luna menguante. Hermano de Hideyori. De pie, a la derecha de su hermano. La misma ropa, el mismo cabello, el mismo rostro; pero la expresión y los ojos eran completamente diferentes, como dagas gemelas, pero no sabes cual esta envenenada hasta que te cortan con ella.

Hinata no quería estar ahí. Aquellos hombres la asustaban. Descargó su ansiedad alisando los pliegues de su kimono.

—¡Es demasiado obvio! —volvió a gritar Eiji— ¡No caerán en una trampa tan estúpida!

—Es por eso que disfrazaremos a parte de los regulares como ninjas —dijo Hideyoshi—. Tranquilízate Eiji. El plan funcionara.

Hinata quería volver a su cuarto, pasear por los campos de naranjos, jugar con su hermana, que su madre le contara un cuento. Pero su padre la obligó a quedarse. Dijo que era parte de su formación, como futura heredera del clan tenía que saber cómo funcionaba su mundo.

Hiashi Hyuga estaba frente a ella, alto como una torre oscura, su espalda le parecía demasiado ancha y fría.

Algunos de los líderes de las ramas principales también estaban ahí, junto con otros generales del señor Hideyori.

—Aunque los ninjas de Masashiro cayeran en semejante trampa, el costo para mis hombres sería demasiado alto. Hay otros planes que podrí…

—¿Quisieras callarte, Eiji? —una voz grave y rasposa brotó desde el fondo de la sala de guerra—. Te quejas más que una mujer. El plan ya ha sido decidido ¿O es que acaso estas dudando de la capacidad de nuestro señor Toyotomi?

De todos los hombres presentes, el que acababa de hablar era al que Hinata le tenía más miedo; no era sólo por la correosa cicatriz que le cruzaba el lado derecho de la cara o por la piel lustrosa y dura como la de un cocodrilo. Era el aura que emanaba, amenazante como los colmillos de un lobo. Hanzo, líder del clan Shimura. Contratados recientemente por Hideyoshi para que los ayudaran en su guerra contra el Daimyo Masashiro Michi. Señor de la prefectura de Kane.

Eiji cerró los puños y habló conteniendo la frustración. Unas palabras y unas ordenes más y la reunión estratégica había terminado. Hinata suspiró de alivio.

Los hombres estrecharon manos, se despidieron con reverencias de su señor y fueron saliendo en grupos. Excepto Eiji que se quedó de pie, en silencio, junto a los mapas y los informes.


	11. Aprendizaje

.

..

...

Hinata

...

..

.

6 años antes

.

..

...

Aprendizaje

...

..

.

—¿Qué te pareció la reunión Hinata? —le preguntó su padre en los amplios pasillos de caoba del castillo mientras caminaban de regreso a su casa.

Hinata caminaba detrás de su padre. Juntó sus nerviosos dedos frente a ella, la garganta se le hizo un nudo.

—Responde Hinata —ordenó su padre.

—No lo sé —dijo agachando la mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que no sabes? ¿Qué fue lo que no entendiste?

Hinata guardo silencio con el miedo creciéndole en el pecho.

—Hinata. Está bien. No espero que entiendas todo a la primera. Así que piensa. ¿En qué momento te perdiste? No te regañare por preguntar. Después de todo, te traje para que aprendieras. Como futura líder del clan, tienes que aprender cómo funciona nuestro mundo. Como se hacen los tratados, los planes, como se toman las decisiones.

Hinata guardo silencio, intentando pensar entre el nerviosismo, la presión y el miedo. Pero lo único que le vino a la mente fue la imagen de Totomi Eiji, su rostro afligido, la mirada perdida.

—¿Por qué el señor Eiji parecía tan molesto? Me dijiste que las ordenes de nuestro señor eran absolutas, pero el señor Eiji las estaba cuestionando.

—El general Eiji protestaba porque nuestro Daimyo prácticamente ha enviado a sus hombres a una masacre. Su enojo es entendible, después de todo, la principal preocupación de un líder debe ser la supervivencia de su gente.

—Entonces ¿Estuvo bien que cuestionara a nuestro señor?

—No es tan simple como decir si estuvo bien o mal. Como líder, y por el bien de sus hombres, era su obligación intentar que se cambiara la estrategia; pero, en mi opinión, se ha dejado llevar demasiado por sus emociones. No tuvo en cuenta el plano general. La guerra es un tablero y cada pieza del juego tiene un valor diferente. Y por desgracia, sus hombres no son más que peones; campesinos, artesanos, niños apenas capaces de sostener una lanza. Personas sin entrenamiento militar. Desechables. Esa es la función del ejército regular, cubren la retirada, sirven de distracción, se usan como carnada. Si su sacrificio ayuda a ganar la guerra, entonces deben ser sacrificados.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que Hinata se dio cuenta que se habían desviado del camino.

—¿Padre? ¿No regresamos a casa?

—Hay una cosa más que tenemos que hacer antes de volver —dijo Hiashi sin voltearla a ver.


	12. Terapia de choque

.

..

...

Hinata

...

..

.

6 años antes

.

..

...

Terapia de choque

...

..

.

Bajaron escalones por más de quince minutos, cruzaron puertas, rejas y guardias. Hasta que llegaron al piso más bajo del castillo. Los calabazos.

Hinata nunca había estado en ese lugar y no le gustaba para nada. Le daba miedo. Hacia frio, las paredes estaban mohosas y el lugar apestaba a orina, humedad y oxido. Gemidos y llantos se filtraban por las oxidadas puertas de las celdas, era como caminar por un cementerio y oír al fantasma del muerto cuando pasabas frente a su tumba.

Era oscuro, unas cuantas antorchas les indicaban el camino, pero era como guiarse con una vela en una mina, no podías ver más allá de la vela.

Caminaba nerviosa, pegándose a su padre tanto como podía por miedo a perderse. Se detuvieron frente a una pesada puerta de hierro. Su padre sacó una llave de debajo de su manga y abrió la puerta que crujió como si le doliera abrirse. Era un cuarto diminuto, iluminado por una débil antorcha. En el centro, un joven inconsciente de unos dieciséis años, pelo negro cubriéndole el rostro, el pecho descubierto, vistiendo sólo unos pantalones cortos, el cuerpo lleno de sangre y heridas, sentado en una silla de hierro oxidado incrustada en el suelo. Piernas y brazos atados a la silla con grilletes.

La puerta se cerró tras ella, Hinata se sobresaltó al escuchar el estruendo metálico. Se hubiera abrazado a su padre si este no se lo hubiera prohibido hace ya tiempo.

—¿Yabara, ha habido progresos? —preguntó Hiashi a la negrura.

De las sombras surgió un hombre alto, piel albina como la de un gusano, brillándole por la grasa y el sudor, cabello largo amarrado en una coleta, gordo, vistiendo pantalones y botas de cuero negro, el pecho desnudo cubierto por un delantal negro cuyos bolsillos estaban llenos de cuchillos y pinzas ensangrentadas. Los ojos redondos, las pupilas blancas de los Byukugan.

—Por desgracia no, mi señor Hiashi —dijo Yabara con una sonrisa de dientes amarillos—. Es más terco de lo que esperaba, pero no me puedo quejar, han sido unos días bastante divertidos.

—Despiértalo —ordenó su padre.

—A sus órdenes —Yabara activó su Byakugan y presionó un punto en la nuca del pobre chico. Este despertó súbitamente abriendo los ojos de golpe, tosiendo como si se hubiera estado ahogando, de sus labios cortados brotó sangre, los ojos inyectados en rojo.

Sonrió cuando vio a Hiashi.

Hinata dio un respingo de terror, dio un paso hacia atrás, aterrada por la sonrisa del chico. Era grotesca, horrible. Su boca estaba llena de sangre coagulada, las encías estaban desgarradas.

Le habían arrancado los dientes para que no se mordiera la lengua.

—Bienvenido de vuelta Hyuga —las palabras salían arrastrándose por un fango de saliva, sangre y flemas—. Te he echado de menos.

—Ríndete de una buena vez niño estúpido. Te ahorraras mucho dolor.

—¡Rendirme! —rió escupiendo saliva y sangre— Pero si apenas estamos calentando ¿No es así Yabara? —El hombre con delantal de carnicero sonrió y asintió.

—¿Empiezo otra vez señor Hiashi? —preguntó Yabara poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico.

Su padre asintió con disgusto.

—Bien ¿Qué será esta vez? Ya me has quitado todos los dientes.

—Tienes unas bonitas manos. Dedos largos y fuertes —dijo Yabara acariciando las manos del chico. Sonrió, su cara derritiéndose en placer, sacó unas pinzas de punta de su delantal— Ahora, siguen las uñas chico.

La espalda de Hinata chocó contra la puerta de metal. Aterrada por lo que estaba viendo, sus ojos derramando lágrimas.

—¿Pero quién es esta pequeña lindura? —el chico le sonrió con su sonrisa desdentada.

—Papi… —comenzó a llorar desesperada— ¿Podemos irnos? Por favor.

—¡¿Es tu hija?! —el chico rió como un maniático— Y yo pensé que Yabara era el sádico —escupía saliva y sangre a cada palabra que decía—. Aunque supongo que no soy el más adecuado para hablar. Mi clan también es bastante cruel. —Miró a Hinata que se encogió en su sitio— Vamos pequeña no llores. Aunque lo parezca, esto no será lo más tenebroso que veras en tu vida. Así que no tengas miedo. Ven acércate, no querrás perderte el espectáculo.

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Se encogió de cuclillas y escondió la cabeza en sus piernas y brazos. Su llanto reverberaba en las paredes como el lamento de un espíritu en pena.

Su padre la tomó del brazo, la levantó con brusquedad y la arrastró hacía el chico.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Papi! —la angustia impregnando las suplicas de Hinata. Cerró los ojos intentando en vano resistirse.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Hiashi Hyuga. Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresivo miedo. Su llanto se detuvo como si la furia de su padre se hubiera colado en su garganta y hubiera estrangulado su voz— Escucha Hinata. El ninja frente a ti logro colarse hasta las habitaciones de nuestro señor. Iba a asesinarlo, pero logramos detenerlo a tiempo. Las habitaciones de nuestro señor y sus alrededores están vigiladas las 24 horas por un pelotón de nuestros ninjas. Y aun así, él, logró colarse de alguna forma, evitando la visión de 360° grados de varias decenas de ninjas Hyuga. ¿Cómo lo logró? Sólo hay dos posibilidades. Si pudiera atravesar objetos sólidos no hubiéramos sido capaces de atraparlo. Así que alguien de adentro lo ayudo. Hay un traidor entre nosotros Hinata y él sabe quién es. Si no lo descubrimos pronto, habrá otro atentado contra nuestro señor y esta vez, tal vez no podamos evitarlo. Así que mira atentamente, de su sangre depende nuestro destino.

Hinata se quedó petrificada en su sitio, cerró los puños, su cuerpo tembló intentando contener el miedo y miró al chico ensangrentado.

—Eso es pequeña, mira atentamente —sonrío mostrando sus encías llenas de coágulos negros—. Mira mis ojos —La respiración de Hinata de agitó, el miedo atenazó su corazón, intentó sostenerle la mirada al chico— Eso es, dime ¿Qué es lo que ves? —Los ojos del chico se volvieron rojos, de un rojo más profundo que el de la sangre. Los tomoes negros alrededor de sus pupilas giraron y Hinata se perdió en sus ojos.

Sintió que flotaba. Parpadeó y ya no estaba en la celda. Estaba en un lugar mucho más asfixiante. Paredes circulares, negras como el carbón. Levantó la cabeza, se encontró con nubes rojizas recortadas por un circulo negro. Estaba en un pozo, profundo y frío como el abismo del océano. Se removió nerviosa en su sitio, un agua negra chapoteó subiéndole por los muslos.

No entendía que estaba pasando ¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí?

El aire olía a sal, su piel se sentía pegajosa, su boca estaba seca.

Las nubes despejaron el cielo revelando una luna llena, roja como la sangre. La luz lunar se derramó sobre su pequeño agujeró y Hinata se dio cuenta con horror que lo que la rodeaba no era agua. Eran insectos, diminutos como pulgas, moviéndose en olas, inquietos, removiéndose alrededor de sus piernas. Hinata gritó y chilló, intentó trepar el pozo en vano. Sus sandalias resbalaron, sus uñas se rompieron intentando aferrarse a la suciedad de la negra piedra. La orina corrió por el interior de sus muslos cuando los insectos comenzaron a subir por su cuerpo. Sus patitas arañaban su piel, sus mandíbulas la mordían, sus aguijones la laceraban. La desesperación comenzó asfixiarla, manoteó y pataleó. La angustia la enloqueció cuando sintió a los insectos penetrando su vagina y su ano.

Un manto negro de repugnante horror la envolvió. La oscuridad se hizo eterna cuando entraron por sus parpados cerrados. Sus lágrimas se volvieron rojas. Un detestable zumbido la ensordeció cuando irrumpieron en sus oídos y comenzaron a mascar sus tímpanos. Entraron por sus fosas nasales hasta que las taponaron. Hinata fue incapaz de respirar, contuvo el aliento hasta que el pecho le dolió y abrió la boca en busca de oxígeno. Los insectos comenzaron a entrar por su boca en oleadas. Hinata dio arcadas y vomitó el contenido de su estómago. Los insectos siguieron entrando por su boca mientras Hinata sentía como bajaban por su garganta llenando su estómago y sus pulmones. Cada orificio del cuerpo comenzó a sangrarle y el cálido hedor de los desechos de su cuerpo la envolvió.


	13. Pesadilla

.

..

...

Hinata

...

..

.

6 años antes

.

..

...

Pesadilla

...

..

.

Se despertó gritando en su cama. La respiración acelerada, el corazón martillándole, el sudor frio empapando su cuerpo.

—¡Hinata! ¡Todo está bien! —Hinata continuó gritando, su garganta vomitando terror— ¡Todo está bien cariño! ¡Soy yo cariño! ¡Soy yo! —Su madre la abrazó con fuerza, aferrándola a su pecho, repitiendo las mismas palabras— Soy yo, tú madre —Hinata continúo gritando hasta que reconoció su voz— Ya estas a salvo. Has vuelto a casa. Ya nadie te hará daño —Y entonces comenzó a llorar. Lloró hasta que se quedó dormida.


	14. Realidad

.

..

...

Hinata

...

..

.

6 años antes

.

..

...

Realidad

...

..

.

Hinata abrió los ojos como si alguien le hubiera lacerado el cuello con una aguja. Se agitó nerviosa entre sus sabanas. El viento de la noche de verano movió las cortinas de su ventana.

—¿Mama? —le dijo a las sombras de su habitación. Tenía los ojos hinchados y le ardía la garganta— ¿Mama? —dijo con más fuerza. Aún estaba asustada y nerviosa. Necesitaba que alguien la abrazara de nuevo, pero sólo estaba el silencio y la oscuridad. El terror comenzó a arrastrarse de nuevo por su garganta, el corazón se le aceleró, la respiración se le entrecortó.

Dio un respigo. Miró fijamente la puerta de su cuarto. Le pareció escuchar una voz. El miedo agudizó sus sentidos. Eran los gritos de su madre. Saltó de su cama y salió al pasillo. Estaba discutiendo con alguien. Siguió las voces abrazándose a la pared del pasillo como si temiera que algo saliera de la oscuridad y la devorara.

Llegó a la habitación de sus padres. Se quedó congelada frente a la puerta. Un fino rectángulo de luz naranja ilumino su rostro. No alcanzó a ver nada más que sombras dentro de la habitación.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso, Hiashi?! —la indignidad empapando la voz de su madre— ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si el Genjutsu de ese Uchiha la deja en coma?!

—Como si ese niño fuera tan habilidoso —la voz de su padre era un manto de calma tensa cubriendo una actitud déspota—. Era un riesgo calculado. Hinata tiene que hacerse más fuerte.

—¡¿Y piensas hacer eso torturándola?!

—Así es como se cultiva la fuerza. El dolor fortalece a una persona.

—¡No! ¡Así es como destruyes el alma de alguien! ¡Quieres convertir a nuestra hija en un ser frio y despiadado! Quieres convertirla en ti.

Se hizo el silencio.

Hinata podía sentir la tensión transpirando por las puertas de bambú.

—Da igual lo que digas. Esto tiene que hacerse. Volveremos a los cuartos de tortura hasta que ese idiota nos diga lo que sabe.

La puerta corrediza se abrió con brusquedad. La luz naranja bañó el pasillo, pero no a Hinata, la sombra de su padre la envolvió, una sombra negra que eclipsaba la luz de la habitación.

—¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí? —le dijo la sombra con la voz de su padre.

Hinata levantó la vista, mirando a aquella oscuridad que era su padre. La frente se le perlo de sudor. No era oscuridad. Eran insectos. Diminutos como pulgas, removiéndose en una ola viva, retorciéndose en una forma grotesca y humana.

Hinata negó con la cabeza. No iba a volver a ese lugar. Podían decirle cualquier cosa. Podían castigarla de cualquier forma. No iba a volver. Podían marcarle la frente con el sello maldito y tirarla a la última rama. Era preferible dejar de ser la heredera del clan a volver, era preferible dejar de ser su hija a volver, era preferible morir antes que volver.

Así que corrió.

Corrió por los oscuros pasillos, tropezando con las paredes. Le pareció escuchar la voz de su madre gritándole, llamándola. Pero en ese momento era sólo un murmullo, un grano blanco de azúcar envuelto en la oscuridad que sentía que le pisaba los talones, si se detenía la devoraría.

Saltó por la ventana del final del pasillo, los vidrios le rasgaron el kimono, le cortaron la piel. Rodó por el duro polvo de la calle y siguió corriendo. Guardias Hyuga vigilaban el castillo y sus alrededores. Debieron haberse percatado de su presencia en el preciso momento en que salió volando por la ventana. La única razón por la que aún no la detenían era porque era la heredera del clan. Se limitarían a seguirla y esperar instrucciones de su padre.

No podía permitir eso. Su única oportunidad de escapar seria esa. Tendría que despistarlos de alguna forma.

Así que se adentró en las callejuelas hasta que llegó a los canales de desagüe de la ciudad. Corrió sobre la corriente de agua negra. La maloliente sustancia negra salpicándole las faldas del kimono blanco. Estando cerca de las murallas de la ciudad tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se sumergió. Cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración. Sabía que la corriente la llevaría al río así que sólo se dejó llevar.

Salió del rio arrastrándose por el fango, vomitando agua, tosiendo, con la garganta ardiéndole con cada estertor. Con el cuerpo apestándole a drenaje. Se levantó temblando, no porque hiciera frio sino porque aún sentía el brazo negro del miedo estrangulándola.

Tenía que seguir corriendo.

El bosque y su oscuridad estaban frente a ella. Caminó con lentitud mientras recuperaba el aliento. Cuando llegó al bosque ya podía andar con normalidad. Corrió por la hojarasca y el lodo como un cervatillo asustado. Saltó y comenzó a correr por las copas de los árboles.

Continuó moviéndose hasta que los músculos le dolieron. El murmullo de los insectos nocturnos en el fondo de sus oídos como el murmullo del mar. Aves volando despavoridas de sus nidos. Búhos cediéndole el paso con ululares molestos.

Un chillido agudo, la delgada piel de unas alas sin plumas estrellándose contra su rostro. Garras enredándose en su cabello. Tropezó y cayó de los árboles. Sus gritos son casi tan agudos como el del murciélago que la hizo caer.

El lodo y la gruesa capa de hojas muertas amortiguaron la caída, pero el golpe es lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarle el aire y dejarla en el suelo retorciéndose, tosiendo, sujetándose el pecho de dolor.


	15. Desengaño

.

..

...

Hinata

...

..

.

6 años antes

.

..

...

Desengaño

...

..

.

Siente que ha pasado una eternidad tirada entre los gusanos, el lodo y las hojas podridas. Tenues rayos de luna se cuelan con dificultad de entré los árboles. Oye un murmullo en la lejanía. Al principio cree que son los sonidos del bosque, pero abre los ojos al distinguir con claridad una voz.

Se levanta con dificultad, el pecho aún doliéndole, la cabeza palpitándole con cada bombeo de su corazón. Sigue la voz, le resulta familiar. Su intuición le dice que debería dar media vuelta y correr, pero en esa dirección están sus perseguidores, su padre, el cuarto de tortura, el chico Uchiha y sus ojos. Además, ya no puede correr más, son las voces frente a ella o algún animal salvaje.

En el mejor de los casos será un grupo de cazadores, en el peor, un grupo de mercenarios. Si se encuentra con los mercenarios puede que la secuestren. Tal vez se la lleven lejos, al oeste, pasando el enorme desierto de los vientos, donde la esclavitud está permitida, tal vez la vendan en el puerto de piedra negra y algún comerciante de esclavos la encadene a su barco. Tal vez se la lleve más allá del Océano Hiruko, al lejano continente de occidente y del cual sólo ha escuchado cuentos.

Aquello no le parecía tan malo.

Llegó a un pequeño claro. La luna pintaba la hojarasca y los arboles con un manto de luz fría, blanca y azul. Había dos hombres platicando. Hinata, sorprendida, se quedó en la oscuridad detrás de un árbol. Conocía a esos hombres.

—¿Qué hay sobre el chico? —dijo nervioso. El hombre vestía una sencilla ropa de algodón negro. Se frotaba las manos con ansiedad y hablaba en voz baja. Era Totomi Eiji, general del ejército regular. Sin su armadura de placas rojas se veía bastante más pequeño.

—¿De qué chico hablas? —dijo casualmente su interlocutor. Al contrario que Eiji hablaba con seguridad y sin bajar la voz. Miraba la luna despreocupado. Vestía su uniforme ninja y parecía estar siempre listo para la lucha. Hanzo Shimura. El ninja mercenario.

—Sabes bien de que chico habló ¿Qué va a pasar si habla?

—Ya te dije que te relajes. No hablara. Sabe que lo rescataran.

—¿Y cuándo será eso? ¿Qué pasa si no aguanta?

—Sera mañana, al anochecer. El chico aguantara —soltó Hanzo como una piedra que rompe los cristales de un templo— ¿Por qué crees que te cite tan precipitadamente? Sólo estaba esperando.

—¿Recibiste el mensaje?

—Poco después de que aceptaras mi propuesta.

—Pero ¿Cómo? —balbuceó Eiji luego de superar la impresión—. Los exploradores dijeron que su ejército todavía estaba a una semana de viaje.

—Lo que los exploradores vieron no fue más que un ejército de regulares disfrazados y un montón de clones. Masashiro envió al grueso de sus ninjas por una ruta diferente. Los tomaremos a todos por sorpresa. Los Uchiha atacaran durante la noche, y cuando lo hagan, nosotros abriremos las puertas y atacaremos su retaguardia. Un plan simple ¿No te parece?

—Nunca es tan simple —dijo Eiji con la mirada sombría, la voz triste.

—Bueno, en eso puede que tengas razón.

Una mano gruesa y pesada sujetó a Hinata por el brazo. La niña asustada gritó horrorizada mientras el clon de Hanzo la arrastraba por el claro y la lanzaba enfrente de los dos hombres, para desaparecer instantes después en una nube blanca.

—Hola, pequeño ratón ¿De verdad pensaste que podrías escurrirte y escuchar nuestra conversación? Tengo clones vigilando toda el área —dijo Hanzo con la sonrisa de un zorro que esta por comerse a un conejo. Hinata alzó la vista aterrorizada y miró a aquel hombre. Las sombras de la noche hacían que la cicatriz de su rostro se viera más oscura y correosa— Pero si es nada más y nada menos que la hija mimada de los Hyuga —dijo, mirando los ojos de Hinata que eran blancos como la luna.

—¿Qué hace aquí la heredera Hyuga? —dijo Eiji poniéndose tenso y mirando en todas direcciones, temiendo una emboscada inminente.

—Relájate Eiji. La niña está sola. Seguramente sólo se haya fugado ¿No es así pequeño ratón? ¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa? —Grandes lagrimones comenzaron a rodar por las suaves mejillas de Hinata. Hanzo rió divertido—. Como sea. Eiji. Encárgate de ella —dijo, y como si fuera una muñeca de trapo la lanzó a los pies de Eiji.

Eiji miró a Hinata y luego a Hanzo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo estupefacto.

—Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir. Nos ha escuchado. Si se lo cuenta a su padre nos cortarán la cabeza a ambos, pondrán a alguien más en tu lugar y tus hombres morirán en ese estúpido plan que propuso tu Daimyo. Es ella o nosotros, así de simple.

Eiji miró a Hinata.

—Lo siento mucho pequeña… —dijo en un susurro, sacó un kunai, las manos le temblaron. Hinata miró el negro metal, el filo reflejaba la luz de la luna. La sombra del Kunai se movió lentamente, subiendo por su pecho y deteniéndose en su cuello, pero Eiji dudo. No podía hacerlo—. No es necesario matarla. Podemos tomarla como rehén. Estoy seguro que su pad…

Un rayo blanco, una ráfaga de viento, las hojas muertas alzándose en el aire, el kunai hundiéndose en el lodo. Eiji miró estupefacto como su mano estaba en un ángulo equivocado.

—Quédate detrás de mi Hinata —dijo la voz de su madre, un canto que el viento sopla entre las grutas de las montañas cuando hay tormenta.

Hinata parpadeo sorprendida, hace un momento estaba frete a Eiji y un instante después estaba de rodillas detrás de su madre, a un par de metros de los dos hombres.

Rasgos finos, ojos redondos, su cabello, lisa obsidiana y un kimono de un blanco prístino que la hacía parecer un espíritu bajado de la luna.

—Bravo —dijo Hanzo, dando pequeñas palmaditas—. Eres más rápida de lo que pensé. Creí que aun tendríamos más tiempo —sombras de tierra comenzaron a salir del lodo y tomaron forma humana.

La madre de Hinata se puso en guardia, las venas alrededor de sus ojos se hincharon.

—¿Qué clase de clones son esos? —dijo. Hinata activó su Byakugan y vio a lo que se refería su madre. Aquellos clones de lodo no tenían chakra, a sus ojos eran simples figuras transparentes, como el tronco de un árbol. Lo cual era imposible, un clon era una marioneta hecha de chakra.

—¿Te gustan? Son clones hechos con chakra natural. Moldeados con la misma energía que mantiene vivas a las plantas y a los animales. Por eso no puedes ver su chakra —Hinata retrocedió asustada. El aspecto de Hanzo había cambiado, se había vuelto más fiero, el cabello le había crecido, se había vuelto más corpulento, sus orejas eran más grandes y puntiagudas, sus ojos se volvieron dorados y sus pupilas se alargaron como las de un gato. Una criatura mitad hombre, mitad bestia— Se llama modo Sennin. —su voz cavernosa y rasposa como el rugido de un oso— Uno de mis clones a estado recolectado chakra natural para mí, sólo por si acaso.

—Así fue como lograste colar a ese chico Uchiha entre nuestros ninjas ¿verdad?

Hanzo encogió los hombros.

—Pude haberlo hecho yo mismo ¿Sabes? Pero no, los Uchiha tenían que enviar a uno de los suyos para asegurarse que se hacia el trabajo. Envolví al chico con chakra natural y él va y lo hecha todo a perder —negó con la cabeza— ¿Por qué será que no podemos confiar los unos en los otros? —se hecho a reír como si hubiera contado un chiste muy gracioso. Sus dientes, un par de hileras de colmillos amarillos—. En fin, así están las cosas. ¿Segura que quieres pelear? Tal como sugirió mi patético aliado, ustedes dos serian un par de valiosas rehenes. Sí llegamos a un acuerdo, puedo garantizar su seguridad.

—Como si pudiera confiar en la palabra de alguien como tú.

—Mujer, si hay algo que respeto en este mundo, son los contratos.

—Como bien lo demuestra la traición hacia nuestro señor.

—Bueno, para ser justos, él Daimyo Masashiro me contrato primero. Y esta era mi misión. Ser contratado por Toyotomi y traicionarlo. Nada personal. Sólo negocios.

—Bueno, perdóname por no poder confiar en alguien cuya lealtad pueda ser comprada.

—Así que rechas mi generosa oferta.

—No necesito tú retorcida "piedad". Ni siquiera tengo que matarte. Sólo necesito ganar tiempo.

—Bueno, creo que podrás comprobar que la velocidad esta de mi parte —sus clones y él se pusieron en guardia.

—Ya veremos —Un chakra denso brotó de todo su cuerpo, como olas de plasma de un azul turquesa. El chakra se expandió en un domo que cubrió todo el claro y en un instante, Hinata, tuvo la sensación de que se había sumergido en el mar. El chakra la envolvía, cálido como el agua marina de los arrecifes.

Hinata sólo había visto a su madre usar esa técnica una vez. Durante una exhibición para el señor feudal. Era una versión avanzada del Hakkesho Kaiten. En vez de expulsar el chakra en una ráfaga intensa, lo liberaba lenta y controladamente, llenando el espacio a su alrededor. Esto le daba la capacidad de sentir todas las cosas que estaban dentro de su chakra, neutralizando el punto ciego que tenían todos los Hyuga en la nuca, pero también le permitía manipular objetos.

En la exhibición, le habían lanzado a su madre una lluvia de kunais desde todas direcciones, los kunais se habían estrellado contra la cúpula de chakra como si se hubieran hundido en brea, frenando lentamente hasta quedarse suspendidos en el aire, acto seguido dieron media vuelta y salieron despedidos con la misma fuerza.

—¡Ho! —exclamó Hanzo genuinamente sorprendido, viendo cómo el chakra a su alrededor formaba olas cuando agitaba la mano— ¡Eiji! —el general se sobresaltó— Vuelve a la ciudad. Sólo serás un estorbo.

—¿Qué pasa si no vuelves? —dijo con un hilo de voz, la frente perlada de sudor.

—Haz lo que mejor te parezca —dijo con una sonrisa larga y retorcida. Los ojos animales hirviéndole de emoción— ¡Ahora largo!

Eiji obedeció y corrió. En cuanto dio un paso fuera de la cúpula de chakra, se desató la vorágine.


	16. Tormenta

.

..

...

Hinata

...

..

.

6 años antes

.

..

...

Tormenta

...

..

.

Rugidos y gritos. Hinata no veía nada más que sombras y relámpagos. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El Chakra de la cúpula se movía como el viento en una tormenta, rugiendo en sus oídos. En algún momento algo desgarró la manga de su kimono. Líneas rojo sangre rasgaron la blanca piel de su brazo. Gritó aterrada, se tapó los oídos, se hizo un ovillo, cerró los ojos y lloró.


	17. Calma Chicha

.

..

...

Hinata

...

..

.

6 años antes

.

..

...

Calma chicha

...

..

.

La respiración agitada. Los ojos hinchados. Hinata abrió los ojos sobresaltada.

Ahora sólo la rodeaba el silencio. No se escuchaba el cantar de los insectos ni de los animales nocturnos. El mismo viento parecía haber dejado de existir. El paisaje estaba arrasado a varios metros a la redonda. Árboles arrancados de raíz, partidos a la mitad, trozos de roca negra alzándose sobre el lodo, tierra quemada. El claro se había transformado en un mar muerto donde sólo permanecía la luz de la luna y el silencio propio de la muerte.

—Mujer estúpida —dijo Hanzo riendo, los dientes amarillos hundiéndose en el cuello de su adversaria. Movió su cabeza hacia atrás con violencia y le arrancó la mitad del cuello. La sangre borboteó, empapando el Kimono blanco de cálida y roja sangre—. Si no hubieras estado protegiendo a esa inútil niña habrías ganado.

Los ojos de la mujer Hyuga se nublaron y cayó de espaldas. Hanzo soltó un gemido cuando la delgada mano de su adversaria salió de su pecho. Tambaleó, perdió su forma animal y se sentó con brusquedad en la tierra quemada.

—De verdad que hubieras ganado… —tosió sangre, vomitó el pedazo de carne que le había arrancado a la Hyuga, del agujero en su pecho comenzó a manar sangre—. Esto es… tan frustrante —se recostó lentamente en el suelo—. Al menos… fue una buena pelea… —miró la luna—. No puedo pedir nada más —cerró los ojos.

—¿Mama?... —Hinata gateó hacia su madre con el rostro sucio de lodo y lágrimas. La mujer moribunda miró a su hija, una sonrisa agotada pero cálida se dibujó en su rostro, estiró la mano y acarició la mejilla de su hija manchándola de rojo. Hinata apretó la mano de su madre contra su mejilla y le lavó la sangre con sus lágrimas.


	18. Exequias

.

..

...

Hinata

...

..

.

6 años antes

.

..

...

Exequias

...

..

.

La finca Hyuga. Una construcción tradicional de madera oscura, tejas negras y murallas blancas. Un amplio cultivo de naranjos crecía en la parte trasera. En el frente, un amplio jardín con un pequeño lago. Las aves de los arboles cantaban como cada mañana. El frio frescor del amanecer se filtraba por las delgadas puertas de bambú y la casa olía a pólvora y té.

En la sala principal un ataúd de caoba. Apenas habían tenido tiempo de lavar y cambiar a su madre. Un Kimono negro, la piel pálida. El cabello despeinado y húmedo cayéndole a los lados. No había habido tiempo de maquillarla así que el moretón en la mejilla y el labio partido enturbiaban la elegante belleza de su rostro. Las uñas de la mano derecha rotas. Le habían envuelto el cuello con una gruesa tela de algodón como si fuera un collarín.

Hinata vestía su uniforme de entrenamiento, al igual que su hermana. La niña confundida, miraba pasmada y en silencio a su madre. Se había ido a dormir con la voz de su madre contándole un cuento y se había despertado viendo su cadáver en la sala.

No había nadie en el funeral. Ni sillas. Ni flores. Ni incienso. Sólo ellas dos.

Los sirvientes y soldados corrían de habitación en habitación, repartiendo mensajes, cargando provisiones. Gritos y ordenes inundaban la mansión en lugar del silencio del luto.

Cuando se supo la muerte de Hanzo y se destapó todo el complot de la traición. El ejército regular y los ninjas del clan Shimura se revelaron y atacaron la ciudad. Después de una serie de sangrientas escaramuzas se atrincheraron en el oeste de la ciudad, en el barrio pobre.

Tienen que eliminarlos antes de que lleguen los Uchiha o serán un verdadero problema… o eso oyó Hinata… no le importa realmente. Su mente está en la noche anterior. Recordando cada detalle de lo que sucedió, imaginando que podría haber hecho para que su madre no muriera.

Si hubiera sido un poco más fuerte, al menos hubiera podido huir y no ser un estorbo para su madre. Si hubiera sido un poco más valiente no hubiera salido huyendo en primer lugar.

Hiashi Hyuga entró en la estancia vacía. Sus pasos crujieron sobre la madera, resonaron en las paredes, tensaron los nervios de Hinata. No se atrevió a voltear a verlo, pero sabía que era él, podía sentirlo por el peso de sus pisadas. Tenía grabado ese sonido grave que reptaba por su cuello y que escuchaba cada mañana cuando entraba por el dojo para entrenarla.

Se quedó quieta, con la vista en el suelo mientras su padre pasaba a su lado en silencio. Solo entonces se atrevió a mirarlo. Vestía su uniforme de guerra. Armadura metálica de placas negras sobre ropa de oscuro algodón. El largó cabello recogido en un moño. A la cintura una Kodachi.

Su padre se acercó a su madre.

—Lo siento... —dijo Hinata—. Si no hubiera huido mamá no habría ido al bosque tras de mí y...

—Si, es verdad —la interrumpió su padre—. Es tu culpa —dijo sin emoción en la voz. A Hinata se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y el llanto se le atoró en la garganta.

—Lo siento... —dijo con la voz quebrada, la mirada en el piso.

—Esto es lo único que trae la debilidad —dijo Hiashi Hyuga acariciando el rostro de su esposa.

—Lo siento...

La beso en la frente, peinó su cabello detrás de la oreja, dio media vuelta y regresó por donde vino.

—Lo siento... lo siento… lo siento…


	19. Incertidumbre

...

..

.

 **Incertidumbre**

.

..

...

 **Doscientos setenta y cinco días de marcha**

...

..

.

 _Trigésimo cuarto informe de Shiro Inu:_

 _Infiltración exitosa al campamento del Daimyo Masashiro. Pronto recibiremos confirmación sobre los rumores que hemos escuchado._

.

..

...

—¿Estas nerviosa? —preguntó Kiniro sentándose frente a Hinata.

—Un poco —dijo Hinata frotándose el vientre con las manos. Su estómago ya era lo suficientemente grande para hacerla sentir enorme y torpe al caminar—. Es increíble que tengas una habilidad como esa.

El aire olía a aceite de lámpara y a incienso. Estaban en la tienda que ahora Hinata compartía con Toneri. El frio viento rodó por la lona de la tienda, juguetón como un niño que se desliza sobre la nieve.

—No es tan increíble cómo crees —dijo Kiniro alisándose el kimono amarillo oro e irguiéndose con una perfecta postura—. En lo que se refiere a las técnicas derivadas del Byakugan tengo una de las más débiles.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! —exclamó Hinata inclinándose hacia enfrente como una niña emocionada—. ¡Ver el futuro es algo increíble!

—Mi habilidad tiene bastantes limitaciones —dijo la mujer con humildad—. No es que pueda ver el futuro directamente, por no mencionar que podría hacer más mal que bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Para empezar, no puedo ver mi propio futuro, tampoco soy yo la que tiene las visiones sólo las provoco; y más que visiones diría que son algo más parecido a sueños. Tampoco puedes elegir lo que veras. La visión te mostrara lo que más anhela tu alma, no lo que quieras o necesites ver.

—No veo como eso podría hacer algún mal.

—Bueno… —Kiniro reflexionó un poco, su mirada se volvió lejana— Como dije, muestra lo que más anhelas, pero el alma humana está llena de contradicciones y deseos imposibles, de miedos y demonios —Hinata se fijó en sus ojos dorados, le pareció ver formas. Figuras de polvo y humo dorado. Recuerdos del pasado…

...

..

.

6 años antes

El padre de Toneri

.

..

...

—Veo la luna, flotando, imperturbable en el espacio —el rey mira el sol por la ventana de su habitación, una bola de fuego blanco en el vacío. Su cuarto, una estancia de cromo y mármol—. Pero al mirarla de cerca, me doy cuenta que la luna está compuesta de calaveras, pequeñas y diminutas como granos de arena. Una de esas calaveras tiene una corona de plata. Mi calavera. La luna tiembla se resquebraja y estalla en mil pedazos. Los fragmentos se dispersan por el sistema y forman nuevas lunas, cambian de color y forma, pero… —el rey estiró la mano hacia el sol como si tuviera la seguridad de que podría tocarlo— algo aun las mantiene unidas, una gruesa cuerda de chakra blanco. El chakra forma una red entre las lunas, las mantiene unidas, conectadas… y en medio de todo, está un enorme sol azul… el azul más intenso que he visto nunca, profundo he infinito. Un sol cuyas largas flamas lamen el negro vacío. En el núcleo del sol, una corona plateada —El rey se da la media vuelta y mira a Kiniro. Hay lágrimas en sus ojos—. Es lo más hermoso que he visto nunca…

...

..

.

—El antiguo rey, creía ciegamente que lo que había visto, era él uniendo las distintas ramas del clan Otsutsuki y llevándolas a una nueva época de resplandor y poder, pero murió cuatro años después, durante un banquete, envenenado por alguno de sus vasallos.

—Entonces ¿La visión que tuvo era falsa? —dijo Hinata revolviéndose en su lugar.

—No, las visiones nunca están equivocadas. Lo que estuvo mal fue su interpretación. Estaba obsesionado con mantener el legado de su padre, la unificación de los Otsutsuki. Eso le llevó a creer, que la visión, era la confirmación de que lograría unir al clan, que estaba en su destino. Esa creencia lo volvió confiado y descuidado. Terminó por llevarlo a la muerte.

—¿Entonces qué significaba la visión?

—Ese es el peligro querida. Las visiones del futuro que provoco son simbólicas, son como una pieza de arte abstracta, la forma en que la intérpretes dependerá de tus conocimientos y experiencias. Y esa interpretación puede no ser la correcta. Aun así, a mi parecer, la interpretación que hizo el rey de su visión no estaba del todo equivocada. Sólo estaba sesgada. Creo que su interpretación del futuro de los Otsutsuki era correcta, pero se equivocó al interpretar el papel que jugaría en dicho futuro. Mi interpretación es que las calaveras que conformaban la luna de su visión, eran todas las muertes que serían necesarias para alcanzar el futuro que vio. Y él era sólo una de ellas. Pero el rey vio la calavera con la corona, y lo que interpretó fue, que él era la calavera convirtiéndose en la luna y después en el sol azul. Que el resto de las calaveras eran sus antepasados o alguna clase de catástrofe sobre la que se alzaba airoso —Kiniro inhalo y exhalo lentamente—. Y esa es mi interpretación. El amo Toneri tiene una diferente. Al igual que la tenía el consejero del rey. Sobra decir que esas interpretaciones cambiaron después de que el rey muriera. Se volvieron más cercanas a la realidad, pero claro, una vez cumplida la visión ya no importa que interpretación era la correcta.

—Entonces… ¿Estás diciendo que no importa que interpretación le dé a mi visión, esa interpretación siempre será incorrecta?

—No… —Kiniro abrió y cerró la boca. Se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla. Reflexionó—. Sí. En pocas palabras, sí. Pero no es que sea "incorrecta", sino que en el mejor de los casos, sólo alcanzaras a ver una parte de la verdad y lo peor es que no sabrás que parte es la que interpretaste correctamente. —su boca se torció en una sonrisa cínica— La verdad es que incluso después de verlo, el futuro te seguirá pareciendo nebuloso e incierto, o tal vez incluso te parezca más aterrador, porque sabrás que se acerca algo, pero no tendrás idea de que será ni por donde vendrá. Algo así como estar siempre esperando a un enemigo que nunca viene.

—Eso suena horrible… —dijo Hinata sin más.

Kiniro rio divertida.

—Bueno, sí, lo es ¿No sé porque sigo diciendo que son visiones del futuro? —dijo negando con la cabeza.

—Entonces, si no puedes estar seguro acerca de estas visiones ¿Por qué Toneri insistió tanto en que me dieras una?

Kiniro se encogió de hombros —¿Por qué los hombres van a la guerra aun sabiendo que van a morir?

—¿Por qué los obliga su señor? —dijo Hinata. Inclinó la cabeza confundida.

—Podrían desertar. Cambiar de bando. Negarse a luchar. Muchos lo hacen.

—Vivirían en deshonor. Tendrían que abandonar a su familia y amigos. A los hombres que se niegan a luchar se les ejecuta.

—¿Así que van a la guerra porque las opciones de no hacerlo son mucho peores?

—Supongo…

—Y al menos si vas la guerra tienes la posibilidad de regresar con vida, de volver a ver a tus seres queridos. Y si mueres, bueno, al menos nadie dirá que fuiste un cobarde ¿Verdad? —Hinata asintió en silencio— ¿Ves a donde quiero llegar? —Hinata negó con la cabeza. Kiniro se acercó a ella súbitamente y puso sus palmas en sus sienes— ¡Esperanza! Hinata ¡Esperanza! Hombres y mujeres han venido a mi desde que tengo memoria. He provocado miles de visiones. Visiones hermosas, catastróficas, oscuras, visiones horribles, visiones esperanzadoras, brillantes, nebulosas, visiones ominosas, confusas, diáfanas. Todos creyeron estar seguros sobre sus propias visiones. Todos creyeron que conociendo su futuro serían capaces de evitar la tragedia o de alcanzar sus sueños. Pero nunca he visto a nadie que haya sido capaz de algo así. Nunca he visto a nadie que haya cambiado su destino. Lo sé porque la visiones que provoco nunca cambian, siempre es solo una. Una única visión, constante e invariable. Muchos comenzaron a temerme diciendo que yo no veía el futuro, que lo que en realidad hacia era maldecir a las personas, y aun cuando me repudiaron y rechazaron seguían viniendo a mí, porque tenían esperanza. Por eso el amo Toneri insistió en que tuvieras una visión, porque ahora que ambos comparten un mismo destino, tiene la esperanza de que en tu visión haya algo que le ayude a cambiar su futuro. Pero se equivoca. Al igual que se equivocó su padre, y su madre… y su abuelo —Hinata tenía los ojos muy abiertos, la mirada perdida en el dorado de los de Kiniro—. Al igual que te equivocaras tú… —Las manos de Kiniro se iluminaron de un chakra dorado. Hinata sintió que la piel le quemaba, que su cabeza estallaba, que su mirada se borraba, que la boca se le llenaba de hierro, que los oídos le susurraban, que su esencia se disolvía y… todo regresó a la nada.

...

..

.

Una estatua de piedra blanca en una tierra quemada. Un bosque de árboles muertos. Alrededor de la estatua crecen flores de un blanco prístino, que contrastan con la tierra de ceniza. Llueve, gruesas gotas de fría agua forman charcos de lodo negro. El lodo mancha su pálida piel. Su negro cabello escurre por su cuerpo como las algas que se pegan y se pudren en las rocas de los acantilados.

Una mano se posa en su hombro. No queda nada. El niño a su espalda le sonríe. La lluvia cesa. El cielo es negro y lo salpican estrellas. El suelo es polvo blanco. El niño señala a la lejanía. Hinata ve una ciudad, majestuosa y gigantesca. Blanca como el mármol. Alta como el cielo. Derrumbándose, piedra a piedra se desploma. Una enorme ola de polvo blanco y viento se levanta. La envuelve, le sacude el cuerpo.

Otra mano se posa en su hombro. Es Hanabi. Señala hacia el otro lado. Un hombre se aleja. A cada huella que deja crece una flor de un verde eléctrico. Hinata sigue las flores y comienza a recogerlas. Su hermana le ayuda. Entre las dos juntan voluminosos ramos de flores. Al alzar la vista Hinata se da cuenta que ha perdido de vista al hombre.

Cae lluvia del cielo estrellado. La tierra vuelve a ser lodo negro y ceniza. Hanabi comienza a plantar las flores en la tierra, Hinata la imita. Las flores beben de la lluvia, se alimentan de la ceniza, echan raíces. Siguen plantando hasta que Hinata levanta la vista y todo lo que ve son flores y lluvia. Mira a su hermana, pero ya no está. Mira hacia el otro lado y se encuentra con un hombre. Posa su mano en su hombro, pero es una estatua de piedra blanca. La lluvia se vuelve nieve. Las flores enredan sus tallos en la estatua como enredaderas.

Hinata se recuesta en la espalda de la estatua y mira las estrellas. La tierra se congela. Las flores se vuelven blancas. Hinata se deshace en ceniza y se vuelve una con la nieve.

...

..

.

—Es bastante obvio —dijo Hanabi recostada en su futon con una sonrisa de seguridad en el rostro—. Vamos a conquistar el mundo. Hinata con los brazos sobre el vientre entorno los ojos, intentando entender que proceso mental había llevado a su hermana a tal conclusión. Estaba sentada en el mismo futon que su hermana, en la antigua tienda que solían compartir— ¿Por qué me ves así?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—La ciudad blanca derrumbándose. Nosotras plantando flores —dijo Hanabi incorporándose—. Obviamente es la ciudad lunar y el clan Otsutsuki cayendo y nosotras tomando el relevo, expandiendo nuestro poder e influencia por el mundo conocido —dijo Hanabi con un puño alzado, sonriéndole al aire. Después rio como si hubiera recordado algo divertido y volvió a recostarse en su futon con los brazos abiertos.

—¿Por qué pareces tan feliz con la idea? Creí que no querías conquistar el mundo.

—Y no quiero —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero si alguien va conquistar el mundo, preferiría que ese alguien fuera yo ¿Sabes?

Hinata miró hacia otro lado, frustrada con la aparente insensibilidad de su hermana.

—No creo que ese sea el significado de mi visión.

—Puede ser. No soy muy buena en esta clase de cosas de todas formas. Yo soy más de ir directo a la acción. Si el cuello de mi enemigo está frente a mí, lo corto. Si me paro a pensar si debería o no hacerlo o como debería hacerlo o como llegue o llegare a hacerlo, yo seré la que terminara con el cuello cortado ¿Entiendes?

Hinata miró la descolorida lona siendo agitada por el viento. Asintió en silencio sin entenderlo realmente.

...

..

.

—Es posible —dijo Toneri secamente.

La noche había caído. La lámpara apagada tintineó en la oscuridad cuando la lona de la que colgaba fue sacudida por el viento.

—¿A pesar de lo que dice Kiniro? —dijo Hinata mirando el perfil de Toneri recortado por la oscuridad. Se le hacía más fácil hablarle en esos momentos, en la intimidad de su cama, resguardados por la oscuridad como si fuera una capa que protegiera a Hinata del mundo.

—A pesar de lo que dice Kiniro. Sólo porque nunca ha visto una visión cambiar significa que no puedan cambiar. Sólo significa que no ha vivido lo suficiente para verlo suceder.

—¿Qué es lo que viste tú? —preguntó Hinata en un susurro.

—Fuego, sangre, humo —Toneri volteó a ver a Hinata— Mi muerte.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos—. Kiniro dice que sus visiones pueden malinterpretars…

—Estoy seguro —dijo con voz dura. Hinata se encogió en su sitio. Aquel tono de voz le recordó demasiado al de su padre—. Moriré en algún momento cercano, tal vez mañana, tal vez en diez años. La estatua blanca al inicio de tu visión, estoy bastante seguro de que soy yo. Una piedra sin vida rodeada de muerte. Una desolación que te alcanzará y te manchará.

—No todo era malo —le replicó Hinata— ¿Qué hay de las flores?

—Era mi legado. Tú legado. Tal parece que ni los míos ni yo tendremos un futuro. Es un consuelo saber que si no sobrevivo, al menos tú y nuestro hijo seguirán adelante —las sombras de la noche se colaron en su voz—. Aunque parece que tampoco tendrán un final feliz.

—Pero dijiste que era posible cambiarlo ¿Verdad? Cambiar el futuro —dijo Hinata llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Eso dije.

—Entonces no hables así.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hablas cómo si ya te hubieras rendido.

—Lo siento —dijo Toneri sosteniéndole la mano—. Es solo que es difícil. Llevo años intentado cambiar mi futuro. En cierta forma es inevitable que cada cierto tiempo mi estado de ánimo decaiga —guardo silencio un momento—. He intentado todo cuanto se me ha ocurrido. Volver a la tierra y casarme contigo ha sido la cosa más desesperada que he hecho. La locura más grande que se me ha ocurrido. Podría decirse que tú eras mi última esperanza Hinata. Pero esa esperanza me ha fallado. Mi visión no ha cambiado. Mi futuro sigue siendo el mismo. Por eso a veces por mi cabeza cruzan las palabras de Kiniro y me pregunto si no tendrá ella razón ¿Y si todo lo que hago no está haciendo más que acercarme a mi destino? Tal vez todo es inútil y sólo estoy peleando una lucha perdida. Si ese es el caso ¿No sería mejor disfrutar del tiempo que me queda?

—Eso sería igual a rendirse ¿No? —dijo Hinata tímidamente.

—Lo seria.

—Pero dijiste que era posible cambiar el destino, que sólo necesitabas tiempo.

—Lo dije y lo sigo creyendo.

—¿Entonces no te rendirás?

—No. Mientras tenga tiempo, puedo seguir peleando.

—¿Aunque sea una batalla perdida?

—No sabré si es una batalla perdida hasta que haya perdido de verdad.

—Pero si es como dice Kiniro, no tiene sentido intentarlo ¿Por qué molestarse? ¿Por qué seguir intentándolo?

—Si en primer lugar no peleo no sabré si puedo ganar. Si no lo intento, entonces de verdad será una batalla perdida.

—Si ni siquiera lo intentas perderás de verdad. Si no lo intentas no podrás ganar ¿Es eso?

—Es eso.

—Así que lo sigues intentado con la esperanza de que uno de tus intentos funcione.

—Así es.

—Así que todo se reduce a que tienes esperanza de que lo lograras.

—Es una forma de verlo.

Hinata apretó más la mano de Toneri.

—Y si la esperanza te traiciona ¿Que pasara entonces?

—Bueno, si no lo intento ni siquiera sabré eso.


	20. Frio valor subjetivo

**...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Frio Valor subjetivo**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Trescientos cuarenta y tres días de marcha.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Trigésimo Noveno informe de Shiro Inu:_

 _Rumores confirmados. El Daimyo Masashiro ha logrado comprometer a su primogenito con la princesa Akiko. Una alianza entre la prefectura de Masashiro y la de Yuga es bastante probable. Aún no sabemos la fecha de la boda. Nos infiltraremos en la capital de Masashiro y esperaremos órdenes._

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

El otoño está cerca, pero se supone que aún es verano, aun así, en este lugar hace frio.

La marcha por las praderas había sido la mejor parte del viaje. Lagunas de flores amarillas, moradas y azules. Manadas de bisontes que devoraban hectáreas de pasto en cuestión de días para luego seguir su camino. Lluvia cálida como un té verde en invierno, noches profundas y estrellas brillantes. Lunas gigantescas surgiendo del horizonte como amaneceres. Cielos de un azul tan intenso como el de las flores, amaneceres frescos y claros como los ocasionales arroyos donde Hinata se lavaba los pies. El canto de las aves anidando en las hierbas altas. Olor a pasto y a néctar. El purpura de las moras deshaciéndose en la boca.

Pero aquí sus pies se hunden en nieve hasta las rodillas.

El viaje hasta este punto había sido tan tranquilo que los guardias y el consejo Hyuga no paraban de decir que era sospechoso. Se habían preparado para recibir ataques sorpresa por parte de ninjas escondidos en la hierba, pero lo único que salía del pasto eran conejos.

Finalmente habían llegado a las tierras Samuráis. Lugar de piedra, viento y nieve.

Hinata se desplomó con un suspiró audible en una piedra cercana. Iba forrada de cuero y pieles. Sudaba copiosamente, se quitó su gorro, su bufanda y se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso del antebrazo. Sintió el impulso de quitarse el abrigo, pero si lo hacía el frio le congelaría la piel, aunque, de todas formas, volvería a sentir frio si se quedaba ahí sentada demasiado tiempo.

Andar por la nieve era como caminar por brea, como estar empujando un bloque invisible de hielo todo el tiempo. Hinata había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de ampollas que le habían salido por culpa de las botas de cuero y de aquella marcha agotadora. El que además tuviera que cargar con una barriga enorme no ayudaba para nada.

—¡Joder Hinata! ¿Otra vez? —se quejó su hermana que desde que habían comenzado a subir por las montañas se había quedado a cargo de ella.

Hinata la miró con reproche ¿Cómo podía reclamarle? ¿Acaso no veía el estado en el que se encontraba? Hanabi no tenía que cargar con una panza de 8 kilos, ni con el dolor de espalda provocado por sus gigantescos pechos, que para desagrado de Hinata, casi habían duplicado su tamaño. Se sentía gorda, lenta y torpe, como una tortuga con asma.

Hanabi dejó caer las dos enormes mochilas que cargaba, se hundieron en la nieve hasta la mitad. Estiró los brazos, arqueó la espalda, sacó una cantimplora de debajo de su abrigo de pieles y le dio un largo trago.

Bueno, para ser justos, Hanabi había estado cargando las cosas de las dos desde que comenzaron a subir por la montaña.

—¿Quieres? —dijo Hanabi tendiéndole la cantimplora. Hinata miró el objeto con recelo. Estaba sedienta, pero si bebía, tendría que ir a orinar veinte minutos después o incluso antes, parecía que su vejiga se había hecho más chica con el embarazo. Estaba cansada de que el culo se le congelara cada vez que iba a hacer sus necesidades detrás de alguna roca.

Suspiró y con resignación bebió.

Toneri le había dicho que ya habían pasado la peor parte. Finalmente habían cruzado las montañas negras. Una larga cordillera que separaba al continente de su costa norte, aunque sería mejor decir que la costa era aquella cordillera de fría piedra negra.

Le devolvió la cantimplora a su hermana y se puso de pie con dificultad.

—¿Puedes continuar? —preguntó Hanabi.

—Sí —dijo Hinata poniéndose otra vez su gorro y su bufanda—. Debemos apurarnos, hemos sido las ultimas durante todo el camino.

Hanabi sonrió, recogió las mochilas con inusitada agilidad y siguió a su hermana.

...

Un ninja, con gruesa ropa de algodón negro, se camuflaba en la vertical negra de la montaña. Se puso de pie cuando vio a las dos princesas Hyugas surgir de entre los pinos y la nieve.

—¡Ves! Ya has preocupado a papa —dijo Hanabi señalando al ninja sin disimulo.

Hinata miró al ninja. Los ojos blancos, la coleta castaña restallando al viento del atardecer. Nunca lo había visto.

Era extraño. Seguramente aquel ninja llevara toda la vida sirviendo a su familia. Su clan se había reducido más de un tercio. Llevaban viajando juntos más de medio año y, aun así, nunca lo había visto. Seguía estando tan aislada y desconectada de lo que la rodeaba como cuando se la pasaba encerrada en la antigua finca Hyuga.

Hinata parpadeó y el ninja desapareció.

—¿Realmente crees que le preocupemos? —dijo sin dejar de mirar el lugar donde se había desvanecido el ninja.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Hanabi dando media vuelta y caminando de espaldas.

—No sé. Siempre he tenido la sensación de que a Padre no le importamos realmente, de que sólo le preocupamos por el valor que tenemos dentro del clan.

Hanabi inclinó la cabeza y volvió a caminar de frente.

—Aunque así sea ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—¿Eh? —exclamó Hinata.

—Quiero decir. La gente atesora una cosa por el valor que tiene para ella. Para una niña, su oso de peluche valdrá más que una moneda de oro, aun cuando con una moneda de oro podría comprarse mil osos de peluche. Si Padre nos quiere como a un oso de peluche o como a una moneda de oro ¿Qué importa? De una forma u otra tenemos un valor para él. De una forma u otra su preocupación sigue siendo sincera, porque el valor que tenemos para él, es real. Y tal vez el valor de una moneda sea mejor que el de un oso de peluche —la voz de Hanabi se volvió más seria—. No me lo tomes a mal Hinata. Sé que tu quisiste mucho a Madre y para ti, los recuerdas que tienes de ella son irremplazables. Pero yo apenas y la recuerdo. Era muy pequeña cuando murió. He olvidado su rostro, su olor, su voz. En mi mente, ella no es más que una serie de imágenes borrosas y sentimientos confusos. Mi madre es mi oso de peluche, Hinata. Cuando era niña valía mucho para mí, pero ahora, no es más que un recuerdo nostálgico. Una moneda, en cambio, seguirá teniendo valor, no importando el tiempo que pase.

Hinata negó con la cabeza horrorizada ¿Cómo es que su hermana había terminado con una visión del mundo tan torcida?

Apuró el paso y la tomó del hombro.

—¡Nosotras no somos monedas! —le dijo enérgicamente—. No somos objetos que puedan ser canjeados a conveniencia. No somos monedas de cambio para hacer tratados y alianzas. No nacimos con el único propósito de mantener la sucesión del poder. ¡No deberíamos ser tratadas así! —dijo con lágrimas de rabia salpicando de sus ojos.

Se detuvo sorprendida por sus propias palabras. No tenía idea de que tenía esa clase de sentimientos, había estado ignorándolos, hasta ahora. Se limpió las lágrimas.

—Por supuesto que no somos monedas, tontita —le dijo Hanabi acariciándole la cabeza como si estuviera consolando a una niña que ha perdido su juguete favorito— Nuestro guardaespaldas es una moneda. Una de plata —dijo señalando con el pulgar el lugar donde había estado el ninja Hyuga—. Los viejos del consejo y nuestro padre son monedas. Monedas de oro. El resto de los miembros del clan son monedas, de plata, de bronce, de hierro. Los guardias de Toneri y Kiniro valen un puñado de monedas de oro cada uno. Pero nosotras… —Hinata miró a su hermana que sonreía orgullosa— Nosotras somos diamantes. Valemos muchísimo más y no somos fáciles de remplazar. Te imaginas que es lo que pasaría si tu llegaras a morir ¡Yo tendría que ocupar tu lugar! —gritó Hanabi levantando los brazos— Si eso pasa, todo el equilibrio de poder del clan se desmoronaría. Padre tendría que volver a casarse y tener hijos para que hubiera un nuevo heredero. Lo odiaría, pero lo haría de todas formas. Y aunque el consejo aceptara eso. Es algo que tomaría mucho tiempo. Tiempo en el que las cosas podrían salir muy mal. La sexta rama sigue resentida por lo que paso con nuestro tío y la muerte del primo Neji no hizo más que reavivar ese odio. Ozuna, ya sabes, el viejo de la cuarta rama, no se ha llevado bien con Padre desde la muerte de Madre. Y el líder de la Tercera, nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo con las condiciones de nuestra alianza con los Otsutsuki. Ellos podrían aprovecharse de ese vacío de poder temporal para remover a nuestra casa de la primera rama ¿Sabes? Y si eso pasa, todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora se tambalearía. Nadie quiere eso.

A Hinata se le cayeron los hombros. No tenía idea de nada de lo que le estaba diciendo su hermana ¿Cuántas más cosas seguiría sin saber?

—Así que no llores —le dijo Hanabi tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos y aplastándolas—. En este momento, eres incluso más valiosa que yo. Eres la persona más valiosa en el clan. Eres casi irremplazable. Casi. Solo casi —Hanabi le soltó las mejillas— Pero si lo haces bien, te volverás de verdad irremplazable y entonces… —dio media vuelta y continúo caminando— Sólo entonces, nadie volverá a tratarte como una moneda.

Hinata se quedó con los pies hundidos en la nieve, viendo como la espalda de su hermana se alejaba poco a poco. Se limpió la nieve que los guantes de Hanabi le habían dejado en la cara.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿En que estaba pensando cuando le gritó que no eran monedas?

Claro que lo eran. Sólo le gritó aquello porque quería consolarse a sí misma.

¿Acaso Hanabi había intentado consolarla?

Si era así, no había funcionado.

¿O caso, al igual que Hinata; Hanabi sólo estaba consolándose a sí misma?

—Hanabi ¿Tú me quieres como a una moneda o como a un oso de peluche?

Su hermana volteó a mirarla, le sonrió, enseñándole los dientes como si sacara la lengua, y encogió los hombros.


	21. Lo sublime y el displacer

**.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **El displacer y lo sublime de un nuevo mundo**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

El horizonte era un fuego rojizo y naranja que salpicaba el cielo con brasas. La nieve estaba cubierta por sombras de un azul oscuro, largas y profundas como el hielo de una cueva.

Hinata miró el paisaje con la boca abierta.

Era la primera vez que miraba el mar.

Desde donde estaba, podía ver la extensa capa de agua, que se agitaba y se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Era de un negro azulado como su cabello y era enorme. Tan enorme que las praderas, el bosque y las montañas le parecieron insignificantes en comparación. No pudo evitar sentirse pequeña, era una sensación extraña. Normalmente, cuando se sentía pequeña su cabeza se llenaba de lamentos, de autocompasión, de lastima y de vergüenza.

Pero ahora, sentía algo que nunca había experimentado. Era un sentimiento de maravilla, como si se le hubieran revelado los secretos del universo. Hasta ahora, su mundo había sido muy pequeño, había pasado toda su vida encerrada entre paredes blancas. Y ahora que finalmente lo veía de frente, comprendió de verdad, que el mundo era enorme. Gigantesco. Era portentoso, magnifico, extraordinario... y aterrador, muy aterrador.

El viento rugió, levantando nieve a su alrededor. Hinata se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo como el frio se le colaba hasta los huesos.

—¿Estás bien Hinata? —dijo Hanabi poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermana.

—Sí —asintió despacio—. Sólo es el frio —dijo escondiendo el temblor de sus manos.

Hanabi le sonrió.

—¡Vamos! ¡Finalmente hemos llegado! Ya quiero darme un baño caliente y comer una buena cena —dijo Hanabi corriendo y brincando por el sendero de nieve que bajaba hasta la ciudad.

...

"Yukihabashi". La capital de las tierras samurái. Era una ciudad portuaria.

Una flota vigilaba la costa de la ciudad. Barcos acorazados con largas velas articuladas como las aletas de un pescado. Hinata tuvo la impresión de estar viendo a un pelotón de carpas Koi formadas frente a la ciudad.

En el centro de la ciudad estaba el castillo, un enorme edificio de piedra y tejas negras. Una montaña, y a su alrededor el resto de edificios se alzaban como diminutos pinos que bajaban por su ladera.

Habían alcanzado a la caravana justo a tiempo. Todo su clan estaba frente a las puertas de la muralla, muros construidos con piedra de montaña, tres veces más altos que la altura del pino más alto que había visto. A su sombra parecía que la noche se había adelantado.

A Hinata, no le extrañaba que los samuráis hubieran logrado permanecer tanto tiempo alejados de las guerras ninjas. No es sólo porque fueran neutrales. Cualquier flota que llegara por mar se enfrentaría a la armada más grande y mejor entrenada de todo el continente. Sus aldeas estaban escondidas entre las montañas. Cualquier ejército que quisiera invadirlos tendría que atravesar las montañas durante semanas o meses, marchando a través de un clima horrible y desgastante. Acosados constantemente por emboscadas salidas de la nada. Mientras bajaban las montañas, Hinata había visto decenas de torres y minas escarbadas en la roca, no sería de extrañar que los samuráis tuvieran caminos secretos ocultos en las montañas.

Y entonces, Toneri apareció, proveniente de los mares helados del norte. Durante la noche y montado en una diminuta barca, pasó sin ser visto entre los enormes buques. Entró al castillo como si fuera su propio palacio y retó a muerte al emperador por el trono.

...

—Perdón por la tardanza —dijo Hinata, poniéndose al lado de su esposo. Se habían separado hace semanas a petición de ella. No quería retrasar a la caravana más de lo necesario. Se habían negado por supuesto, pero había insistido. Quería dejar de sentir que era una molestia. Quería sentirse útil, pero una vez que recorrió kilómetros de nieve en silencio, junto con Hanabi, se dio cuenta que lo que de verdad quería, era estar sola. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

—No importa —dijo Toneri sin dejar de mirar las puertas—. Sabía que lo lograrías.

—Tan seguro estaba de que lo lograrías que estaba a punto de irte a buscar —dijo Kiniro con una sonrisa burlona.

—Kiniro…

—Lo siento mi señor.

Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse. Dos gigantescas puertas corredizas de piedra y madera oscura, moviéndose por su cuenta como por arte de magia. Enormes engranajes se asomaban por encima de las garitas de la muralla, moviendo las puertas mediante un mecanismo que Hinata no podía siquiera imaginar.

Crujieron y gimieron abriéndose lentamente como dos mamuts que arrastran un golem de piedra por la nieve. No se abrieron completamente, sólo lo suficiente para que la caravana pudiera pasar.

Un haz de luz azul salpicado con motas naranjas iluminó la nieve y a la procesión Hyuga. Del rectángulo de luz salió una mujer joven, no sería más mayor que la propia Hinata. El cabello negro recogido en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja. Piel bronceada envuelta en una gruesa y holgada ropa de algodón, botas de cuero negro. Mirada profunda como el mar que Hinata miró desde la montaña.

—Emperador Toneri —dijo con una profunda reverencia, su voz era como el viento que infla una nube de tormenta—. Lamento la tardanza, apenas nos acaban de informar de su llegada. Nosotros seremos su escolta hasta el castillo —señaló con un suave gesto de la mano a la docena de samuráis que la acompañaban.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Niseshi? —preguntó Toneri sin mucho tacto.

La chica se tensó visiblemente, pero supo mantener la compostura.

—Soy Ayumu señor. La hija del antiguo emperador. El venerable Niseshi tuvo unos asuntos urgentes que atender, pero me aseguro que lo vería en el castillo.

—Bien. En ese caso vayamos.

Ayumu asintió e indico que la siguieran con una reverencia de la mano. Toneri y el restó la siguieron. Y el clan Hyuga entró lenta y dudosamente a la capital samurái.


	22. Fría e ingeniosa piedra rota

**.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Fría e ingeniosa piedra rota**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Hinata se sintió extraña cuando se dio cuenta. No se lo había creído cuando Hanabi se lo dijo, o más bien no había podido o querido asimilarlo.

Toneri y Hinata caminaban al frente, Ayumu caminaba a su izquierda, a unos pasos de Toneri porque era la guía. Hanabi, su padre y el consejo Hyuga iban detrás de ellos y el resto del clan los seguían.

Ni en un millón de años, Hinata se imaginó que algún día, caminaría por delante de su hermana o por delante del consejo o por delante de su propio padre. Era algo impensable. Caminaba, con la cabeza gacha y las manos sudándole más de lo normal, no quería voltear, le aterraba mirar hacia atrás y ver el rostro de su padre y del resto ¿Qué es lo que estarían diciendo? ¿Qué es lo que estarían pensando mientras veían su espalda, la espalda de la chica a la que habían desheredado y despreciado por ser tan débil, la chica de la que nadie esperaba nada?

Era como había dicho Hanabi, ahora, era la persona más importante del clan. Sólo que no lo era, técnicamente, en el momento en que se casó y consumó su matrimonio con Toneri, pasó a pertenecerle a él y a formar parte de su clan. Ya no pertenecía más al clan Hyuga, ahora era Hinata de Otsutsuki. Y como el clan Hyuga había jurado fidelidad a Toneri y a su clan, ahora, jerárquicamente, estaba por encima de todos ellos. Y si se daba el caso, ella, Otsutsuki Hinata, podría darle órdenes a cualquier Hyuga, incluyendo a su propio padre.

Su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se agitó.

¡Cómo si pudiera hacer algo así!

¡¿Por qué apenas se daba cuenta de esas cosas?!

Es como si su inconsciente le tapara los ojos. Como si su propia mente quisiera protegerla de la realidad. Soltó un largo suspiro apesadumbrado. No tendría porque sorprenderse. Su inconsciente sólo estaba actuando de acuerdo a la visión que tenia de ella misma. Si veía algo que pudiera lastimarla, por supuesto que iba a ocultárselo, porque ella misma se consideraba débil. "No puedes lidiar con esta nueva realidad tuya, así que voy a ocultarla de ti, hasta que ya no pueda ocultarla más" Algo así es lo que estaría diciendo su propio inconsciente, cada vez que se encuentra con algo que cree que no puede enfrentar.

—¿Estás bien Hinata? —le preguntó Toneri a su lado— Pareces nerviosa.

—Sí, sí, sí, estoy bien —dijo Hinata negando con la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor para distraerse de sus pensamientos. Todas las casas y locales por los que pasaban estaban cerrados y con las luces apagadas. Oscuros edificios de madera de pino y tejas negras, cubiertos de nieve, silenciosos como las tumbas de un cementerio—. Es sólo que me parece un poco extraño. Estamos caminando por la avenida principal de la ciudad, la noche aún no ha caído y, aun así, no hay nadie. Ningún niño curioso asomándose por la ventana, ni murmullos detrás de las puertas, ningún gato caminando por los tejados.

—Es por el toque de queda, mi señora —dijo Ayumu con voz fría—. Poco después de que se marchara el Emperador Toneri, hubo "disturbios". El Venerable Niseshi fue capaz de contenerlos, y por supuesto, después de eso, se vio en la necesidad de adoptar medidas disciplinarias estrictas para mantener el orden en la ciudad —Ayumu miraba hacia enfrente como si le estuviera hablando a una estatua—. Los edificios de toda esta zona han sido desalojados para evitar posibles "incidentes".

Aquello no calmó para nada los nervios de Hinata. Prácticamente les estaba diciendo que la gente de aquella ciudad les odiaba y que si tenían la mínima oportunidad los atacarían sin piedad.

Para que una ciudad se revele, el ejército tiene que apoyarlos o al menos una parte. En su clan no parecía haber grandes desacuerdos y aun así Hinata se acababa de enterar de que hay un montón de odios pasados, conflictos y disconformidades que pueden explotar en cualquier momento ¿Cómo sería ahí, donde Toneri se había impuesto sobre ellos a la fuerza?

Miró a los samuráis que los escoltaban. Se preguntó si sería seguro confiar en ellos. También era la primera vez que los veía. Y eran más imponentes de lo que esperaba, iban completamente vestidos con una armadura de placas de hierro negro, entre las articulaciones de la armadura había cuero y cota de malla. Un vasto casco de escamas de hierro les cubría toda la cabeza. Dos catanas colgaban de su cintura, con fundas negras y empuñaduras de hierro. Usaban mascaras. Máscaras de ángulos rectos y facciones toscas. Máscaras de demonios, de lustrosa madera pintada y opaco hierro. Algunas tenían colmillos, otras tenían cuernos, las rígidas bocas retorcidas en sardónicas risas o en furiosos gritos de guerra sin voz. Si aquellos samuráis tenían ojos, Hinata no alcanzaba a verlos. Eran como demonios de piedra surgidos del corazón de la mismísima montaña.

...

Finalmente llegaron. Una muralla más pequeña, pero aun así impresionante, rodeaba el perímetro del castillo. Estando ahí, daba la sensación de ser más alto e imponente de lo que en verdad era. Al ver de cerca el castillo, Hinata, tuvo un deja vu. Sintió que miraba, otra vez, la altura de la montaña desde su base. Nunca había visto una construcción tan alta ni tan enorme, este castillo era tres veces más grande que el de su antiguo señor. Tenía la sensación de que si comenzaba a subir las escaleras nunca llegaría al último piso.

Pasaron por las puertas, que estaban abiertas porque estaban destruidas. Faltaba una y la que quedaba parecía estar atorada en la muralla, el mecanismo que las movía era similar al de las murallas exteriores, pero estaba roto y le faltaban partes. Y la plaza que estaba frente al castillo estaba completamente en ruinas. De las columnas tipo torii que rodeaban la plaza sólo quedaban las bases, el suelo estaba totalmente roto con grandes trozos de piedra removida dejando al descubierto tierra quemada. Las torres y la fachada del castillo estaban cuarteadas, presentaban quemaduras, a las paredes, tanto del castillo como a las de la muralla, les faltaban piedras, al techo le faltaban tejas. Todo parecía muy limpio y estoico, pero estaba en ruinas.

—¿Qué paso aquí? —dijo Hanabi sin dirigirse a nadie en especial.

—Esto, sólo es el resultado de la honorable pelea que tuvo el amo Toneri y el antiguo emperador por el trono —dijo una suave voz de hombre que bajaba por las escaleras de la entrada del castillo—. Lamento mucho el desorden mi señor Toneri —Tenía el cabello gris como la plata, la piel blanca y los ojos lechosos, un obvio miembro del clan Otsutsuki. Se plantó frente a Toneri y le dedicó una reverencia—. No hemos tenido tiempo de arreglarlo.

—Eso he escuchado Niseshi ¿Te han dado muchos problemas los locales? —dijo Toneri, mirando con desdén al castillo.

—Nada de lo que preocuparse. Pero por favor, pasen —dijo haciéndose a un lado y realizando una profunda reverencia que los invitaba a entrar—. Deben estar exhaustos después de semejante travesía. Podemos discutir estas minucias en el banquete que prepare para la ocasión. He preparado alojamiento para el resto de su caravana, hay espacio suficiente en las barracas que rodean el castillo. Ayumu se encargará de ello —Volteó a ver a la aludida que asintió y sin demora se apresuró a cumplir la orden.

Toneri, Hinata, Kiniro, Toneri y el consejo Hyuga entraron al castillo, guiados por Niseshi, el hombre que Toneri había dejado a cargo para gobernar las tierras Samurais mientras él no estaba.

El interior del castillo era un reflejo de su apariencia externa. Era sobrio, más parecido a una fortaleza que a un palacio, pisos de lustrosa madera oscura, columnas y paredes de piedra negra, iluminado por decenas de antorchas montadas en funcionales candelabros de hierro. En cada columna había un samurái haciendo guardia, su negra armadura camuflándose en el negro de la columna como una sombra más.

Llegaron ante una enorme habitación de madera y hierro.

—Adelante por favor —dijo Niseshi.

Los Hyuga dudaron, pero cuando vieron a Toneri y a Kiniro entrar al cuarto, los siguieron sin hacer preguntas. Niseshi entró al último y se situó detrás de una enorme palanca que estaba justo en el centro del cuarto. Movió la palanca a la derecha, la puerta crujió y una reja de hierro cerró el cuarto y con un estruendo de cadenas la habitación tembló.

Hinata soltó un grito de sorpresa y miedo. Se aferró al brazo de Toneri. La pared frente a la entrada del cuarto se estaba moviendo ¿O era la habitación?

—¿Qué esto? —preguntó Hanabi con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando a todos los lados de la habitación.

—Esto, señorita, es un elevador —dijo Niseshi mirando a Hanabi con una sonrisa—. Usando el mismo mecanismo que abre y cierra las puertas de la muralla, esta habitación subirá piso tras piso hasta llegar a la sala de banquetes.

—¡Eh! —exclamó maravillada Hanabi, activó su Byakugan y miró arriba y abajo como una ardilla exploradora— ¡Oh! De verdad nos estamos moviendo —se puso de cuclillas, acarició el piso de madera y miró a través de el— Esto da vértigo, el piso se aleja más y más — Uno que otro miembro del consejo se removió incómodo ¿A que altura estarían? ¿Qué tan alto subirían? Hinata tragó saliva con sólo imaginarse lo que estaba viendo su hermana. Con el poder del Byakugan sería como estar mirando por un puente de cristal que está suspendido sobre un acantilado— ¿Y cómo funciona? —preguntó Hanabi mirando el techo.

Su padre carraspeó y la miró con desaprobación. Hanabi torció la boca, desactivó su Byakugan, se puso de pie y mantuvo la compostura.

Niseshi en el centro rió divertido.

—Entiendo tu entusiasmo jovencita. La verdad es que tampoco yo lo sé. Desde que llegue he querido preguntarles a los ingenieros del castillo como es que este aparato puede funcionar sin chakra. Pero por desgracia, ciertos asuntos, no me han dejado tiempo. Pero tal vez tu puedas hacerlo. Después de la cena te indicare donde se encuentran.

Hanabi lo miró y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Supongo que esos asuntos de los que hablas fueron por culpa de los samuráis.

—Así es mi señor —dijo Niseshi con una leve reverencia de cabeza hacia Toneri—. Unos cuantos generales del ejército estaban resentidos por la muerte del emperador y planearon mi asesinato en su ausencia. Nada que no esperáramos. Consiguieron el apoyo de buena parte de los civiles y entre los tumultos y la confusión enviaron a un grupo de samuráis para que me asesinaran. Una estrategia bastante previsible. Mate a los samuráis que querían mi cabeza. Tenía pensado pacificar a los civiles con un Genjutsu, pero Ayumu se ofreció a calmar a su pueblo ella misma. Considere que era adecuado, ya que les mostraría que una parte del ejército Samurai apoyaba al nuevo emperador. Puedo dar constancia de que la princesa Ayumu es de confianza suficiente para su servicio —Toneri asintió indiferente—. Por desgracia, varios generales rebeldes lograron escapar, al parecer tienen largos e intricados pasadizos secretos escarbados en las montañas. Me tomó completamente por sorpresa. Debo reconocer que son ingeniosos. Ahora mismo deben estar escondiéndose en alguno de los muchos pueblos aledaños, conspirando un nuevo plan en su contra. No creo que sean una gran amenaza, pero ahora que usted está aquí, puedo ir a darles caza en el momento que usted desee.

—No será necesario Niseshi —dijo Toneri levantando la mano y negando con la cabeza—. Nos iremos de aquí lo antes posible.

—Bien —dijo Niseshi con una reverencia—. Los barcos están listos. Podemos partir cuando usted lo indique.

Apareció una reja de metal frente a la habitación, sonó una campana y el elevador de detuvo con un suave temblor y un crujido. Las rejas se abrieron, descubriendo una sala de lustrosa madera, amplios ventanales, adornos de hierro, antorchas, candelabros y velas. En el centro, una mesa baja y larga de caoba, cubiertos de plata, platos y vasos de porcelana blanca. Alrededor, cojines de seda roja.

Todos tomaron su lugar correspondiente en la mesa. Toneri en el centro, Kiniro a su derecha, Hinata a su izquierda y Hanabi a la derecha de Hinata.

Niseshi dio unas palmadas y un montón de meseras vestidas con kimonos azul marino comenzó a desfilar. Cargaban bandejas de comida, garrafas de vinos dulces y de sake, semillas, salsas y frutas. Colocaron la comida con diligencia y eficiencia en la mesa. La mayoría era comida del mar. Pasta de pescado que se cuece al vapor con hierbas, tempura, nigiris de salmón y hueva de pescado, sashimi de camarones y algas, gyozas de pulpo, rodajas de atun, filetes asados de bacalao, mejillones y pulpos cocidos al vapor con especias de olor y montones de arroz blanco.

Casi de inmediato, la sala se llenó con el vaporoso olor del pescado y el arroz. A Hinata, se le hizo agua la boca, era la primera vez que veía tal variedad de platos marinos.

Llenaron las copas de todos los invitados, las meseras se retiraron, Niseshi se quedó en un rincón de la sala supervisando el banquete, se hizo el silencio, expectante y ansioso.

Kiniro agarró la copa de Toneri y le dio un sorbo.

—Creo que esperan que diga algo mi señor.

Toneri soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie.

—Mis fieles sirvientes Hyuga —dijo con voz clara y calma como la del mar al anochecer— Esta es nuestra última parada en estas tierras. Mañana, partiremos lo antes posible. Una larga travesía por mar nos espera ¿Nuestro destino? El templo Otsutsuki del polo Norte. Ahí, se encuentra el portal que nos llevara a la magnífica ciudad lunar. El lugar donde se encuentran nuestras esperanzas y nuestros temores. El verdadero campo de batalla. Esta será su última cena decente en mucho tiempo —se sentó bruscamente. Los Hyuga se miraron los unos a los otros confusos, pero al poco tiempo comenzaron a beber y a comer.

—Un "interesante" discurso, mi señor —dijo Kiniro devolviéndole su copa y luego estiró la mano para pedir la de Hinata—. Lo normal hubiera sido dar un brindis. Una sonrisa hubiera estado bien.

—Sabes que no me gustan esta clase de cosas.

Hinata miró la mano de Kiniro sin saber cómo reaccionar, hasta que entendió que Kiniro quería probar su bebida. Miró a Toneri. Al principio, esa costumbre que tenía Kiniro de probar la comida de Toneri, le había parecido extraña, no entendía porque lo hacía. Pero ahora que sabía que los padres de Toneri habían muerto envenenados, aquella simple acción la llenó de temor. Ahora tendría que preocuparse de ese tipo de cosas ¿Cierto?

—Dale tu copa —dijo Toneri—. Es su deber.

Que ingenua seguía siendo. Entre los ninjas, envenenar a un enemigo era considerado una cobardía, pero, aun así, no eran raras las muertes por envenenamiento.

Siempre tendría que haberse preocupado por esa clase de cosas.

Hinata le dio la copa con la vista gacha. Kiniro se la llevó a los labios.

—¿Por qué no pruebas también la mía? —dijo Hanabi estirando su copa hacia Kiniro. La viva voz de su hermana hizo que Hinata diera un respingo.

—Mi deber es solo con la familia real —dijo Kiniro, devolviéndole su copa a Hinata después de probarla.

—Yo también podría morir envenenada ¿Sabes?

—Hanabi ¿Has reconsiderado mi petición de tener una visión? —le interrumpió Toneri.

—Sí, señor —dijo Hanabi haciendo pucheros—, pero sigue sin gustarme mucho la idea, no creo que saber mi futuro pueda ayudarle en algo.

—Tonterías —dijo Toneri llevándose su copa a la boca—. Has aparecido en la visión de Hinata, es razón suficient…

Kiniro golpeó su copa antes de que pudiera probar su contenido, el vino se derramó sobre la mesa y los cojines, el rojo de la tela se hizo más oscuro. La copa se estrelló contra el suelo, haciendo más ruido del que debería haber hecho.

Toneri miró a Kiniro con los ojos muy abiertos. Se puso de pie bruscamente, asustado. Su comida se derramó. La mujer negó con la cabeza, las pupilas dilatadas, la piel pálida y sudorosa. Se desplomó en la mesa, agarrándose el pecho, tosiendo.

Todos en la mesa comenzaron a toser. Se derrumbaron sobre el piso y la mesa, entre ruidos de trastes rotos, maldiciones y gritos.

Gritos de terror.


	23. Nieve y Fuego

**Nieve y Fuego**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Trescientos cuarenta y tres días de marcha.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Cuadragésimo informe de Shiro Inu:_

 _Masashiro y los Yuga han oficializado su alianza. Hay rumores de que planean ofrecer a los Higarishita una oferta de paz, lo quieran ellos o no. Es obvio que su intención es formar una coalición que pueda rivalizar con nuestra alianza con los Otsutsuki._

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

El mensaje, escrito con letra delgada y pequeña. Pulcra y limpia, sin una mancha de tinta. La letra imitada a la perfección del que fue un espía Hyuga.

Hizo una serie de sellos y la tinta se desvaneció en el papel. Enrolló el diminuto pergamino, se levantó del tosco escritorio de pino y se dirigió a la amplia ventana del cuarto de piedra. Ahí lo esperaba un águila mensajera, ató el pergamino a su pata y le dio un trozó de carne seca. El águila devoró la carne con avidez y despegó del alfeizar. La vio partir bajo el frio atardecer de las montañas. Los tomoes y el rojo de sus ojos desapareció, volviendo a su negro habitual.

El viento a esa altura era mucho más frio y arrastraba nieve. Producía un gélido aullido cuando atravesaba las estrechas grietas de la torre.

—¿Por qué te sigues molestando con eso? Desde que comenzaron a atravesar las montañas los Hyugas se convirtieron en alimento para los peces. No le veo el sentido a seguir con esa chapuza y además, ¿Te parece bien estar revelando los secretos de nuestro cliente?

—Es sólo por si acaso, nunca se sabe lo que pueda ocurrir, y no estoy revelando nada que no vaya a saberse pronto. Es un riesgo calculado, después de todo las mejores mentiras son las que se esconden con verdades —dijo sin despegarse de la ventana, con voz calma y suave como la de un té caliente.

El hombre de piel azulada estornudó violentamente, mocos y saliva viscosa se estrellaron en la fría pared de la torre— ¡Odio este clima! —se quejó amargamente, las hileras de colmillos que tenía por dientes castañearon cuando una gélida brisa entró por la ventana— ¡¿Por qué teníamos que esperar a que llegaran hasta este maldito lugar?! ¡¿Por qué no los atacamos en las praderas, donde no se me estaba congelando el trasero?! ¡Aquí se me están congelando los mocos en la cara! —se arrebujó en su grueso abrigo de pieles negras, que al parecer era insuficiente para protegerlo del frio.

—Sabes que no era el momento ideal. Estaban demasiado alertas y nos hubieran visto llegar desde cualquier lado —dijo mirando la nieve caer. La incomodidad de la torre era compensada por la excelente vista. Desde ahí en lo alto de las montañas, podía verse la capital samurái, en la lejanía, con sus casas y edificios de tejas negras y el enorme castillo en el centro, algunas luces naranjas ya alcanzaban a verse por las ventanas—. Y, sobre todo, y más importante, todavía no nos habían pagado.

—¡Como sea! ¿No puedes encender, aunque sea una fogata? ¡Me estoy congelando!

—Sabes que eso delataría nuestra posición.

—¡Y una mierda con la posición! ¡¿Qué no eres tú el maldito dios de los genjutsus?! ¡Pon una jodida ilusión por donde podamos ver y oculte el fuego!

—Los genjutsus no funcionan de esa manera.

—¡Aha! ¿Estás diciendo que no puedes?

Su interlocutor guardo silencio un instante.

—Sería un desperdicio de chakra.

—¡Y una mierda sería un desperdicio de chakra! —gritó levantándose bruscamente, su tosca silla de madera de pino se derrumbó en el piso—. Si no vas a encender una fogata me voy al almacén. —se dirigió hacia la vasta puerta de hierro arrastrando los pies y con los brazos cruzados.

—Es tu turno de hacer guardia.

—¡Si crees que me voy a quedar toda la noche sentado en este frio agujero mirando como la nieve me tapa las branquias, eres incluso más imbécil que tu herma…!

Se calló cuando escuchó una explosión lejana. Se dio la media vuelta y se acercó a la amplia ventana. Una enorme sección del castillo había sido remplazada por llamas. Una columna de humo y fuego comenzaba a elevarse por el cielo rojizo.

El torso de un hombre surgió de la pared, con el pelo verde y los ojos amarillos, la piel blanca como el mármol, surcada por pliegues de piel que le daban la impresión de estar cubierto de cicatrices.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —dijo el hombre de cabello negro como el profundo océano, su voz calma como la nieve, mirando aun fijamente por la ventana.

—Siguen vivos, pero el consejo está muerto.

—Bien —dijo dándose media vuelta—. Llama al resto. Iremos —El rojo había vuelto a sus ojos.

...

..

.

Los gritos a su alrededor, los cuerpos cayendo sobre la mesa, los gemidos. Todos los sonidos a su alrededor se desvanecieron, silenciados en sus oídos. Su vista periférica se nubló como un lente que sólo enfoca el objeto más próximo frente a él. En ese momento sólo existía Kiniro, su kimono amarillo, sus ojos dorados inyectados en sangre, la piel morada, ahogándose en sus brazos. Le sostenía la mano, se la apretaba tanto que la lastimaba.

¿Qué es lo que debía hacer?

Su mente estaba en blanco. Apenas parpadeaba. Su misma respiración pareció detenerse. El miedo, la angustia, la desesperación, la atravesaban como si estuviera hecha de nada. Sólo existían Kiniro y la vida que se diluía lentamente entre sus brazos como agua en el cuenco de sus manos.

No se dio cuenta cuando dejo de temblar, cuando el dorado de sus ojos perdió el brillo.

El flujo del tiempo se detuvo, Kiniro se marchó con su capacidad de sentir y percibir.

Hasta que el sonido de una risa salida de una pesadilla la trajo de vuelta y la realidad la golpeó inclemente con todo el peso de su crudeza.

El miedo la apretó con su puño de hierro, el pecho comenzó a dolerle tanto que se sintió mareada. Su respiración se volvió errática y el corazón le martilló incesante en los oídos. Tenía ganas de vomitar, todo el cuerpo le tembló, nada parecía real. Todo tenía que ser una pesadilla.

En el fondo seguía escuchando esa risa.

—Supongo, ¡Que tendríamos que haber supuesto que tendrías un probador de venenos! —dijo Niseshi en su rincón de la sala de banquetes. Su rostro deformado en una sonrisa de dientes amarillos. Su piel blanca se volvió albina, sus ojos blancos se pintaron de amarillo y la plata de su cabello se volvió verde.

Sus horribles carcajadas se volvieron más horribles, su cuerpo se deformó, enormes burbujas de piel blanca comenzaron a inflarse por todo su cuerpo como si le estuvieran creciendo tumores malignos a una velocidad impensable, su ropa se desgarró, la piel le creció al mismo ritmo plegándose sobre sí misma. Justo cuando parecía que su cuerpo iba a colapsar sobre su propio peso se hizo más grande.

Mientras más grande se hacía, su risa se volvía más cavernosa, resonando en su garganta como el gruñido de una manada de lobos que inverna en su cueva.

La enorme masa blanca, sudorosa y palpitante tocó el techo y comenzó a empujar la mesa del banquete.

Toneri retrocedió pegándose a la pared. Cuarteaduras de luz surcaron aquella asquerosa aglomeración de piel.

Hinata miraba esa cosa acercarse a ella, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero seguía congelada en su sitio, sin poder moverse, como la roca que mira subir la inevitable marea.

Sintió la mirada de Toneri, lo miró sin parpadear, luego él miró a otro lado, asintió, dijo algo que no alcanzó a escuchar y todo su cuerpo se incendió con un chakra verde eléctrico. Sus ojos se volvieron lilas con varias franjas concéntricas moradas. El rinnegan.

El chakra de su cuerpo se expandió y formó una gruesa manta verde que comenzó a envolver a la ominosa masa.

Alguien puso una mano en el hombro de Hinata.

Hanabi.

—Tenemos que irnos.

—Los dema...

Hanabi se acuclilló a su lado y la tomó del rostro evitando que mirara a su alrededor.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Hinata asintió en silenció.

La luz llenó la habitación.

Fuego, y el rugido ensordecedor de una explosión.


	24. Fuego y Ceniza

.

..

...

 **Fuego y Ceniza**

...

..

.

—Diste una buena pelea —le dijo Toneri al antiguo emperador samurái.

—Cállate… —dijo con una voz ronca y una sonrisa amarga. Estaba tirado en el piso, a los pies de Toneri. La devastación de la plaza del castillo rodeándoles. Su katana rota a un lado— Es absurdo lo fuerte que eres —Tosió sangre. Su magnífica armadura de placas de acero negro, rota, manchada de rojo— No pude hacerte ni un rasguño. Tú y tus hombres pudieron haber conquistado está ciudad sin esfuerzo. Está pelea no fue más que una ridícula farsa.

—La política es una farsa —dijo Toneri con frialdad.

El emperador moribundo volvió a sonreír con amargura. Era obvio que le dolía hacerlo.

—Sí, supongo que lo es.

—¿Algún último deseo?

La seriedad volvió al rostro del emperador. Una brisa fría secó la sangre en su rostro.

—¿Cuidarás de ellos? ¿Verdad? De mi pueblo.

Toneri miró a la muchedumbre que llenaba los grandes ventanales del castillo, que estaban sobre las almenas de las murallas. Observando, conteniendo la respiración.

—Lo intentare.

El metal crujió y rechinó cuando la mano de Toneri atravesó el pecho del emperador y le aplastó el corazón.

...

..

.

Tirado en el suelo, en el mismo lugar donde había estado el antiguo emperador, la misma plaza en ruinas. Toneri abrió los ojos, mirando como las rojizas nubes pasaban del morado al negro de tormenta.

Se incorporó rápidamente mirando al castillo. La parte superior estaba envuelta en llamas y a la mitad había un gigantesco hueco de destrucción, pero debajo del piso, donde suponía que había estado la sala de banquetes, el castillo estaba milagrosamente intacto.

Había logrado desviar la explosión.

Miró a su alrededor buscando a Hinata. Lo que encontró fue un campo de batalla.

Hyugas luchando por su vida contra lo que parecían ser marionetas con capas rojas, golems de arcilla blanca que explotaban al tacto. Centenares de aves de papel volando alrededor del castillo. Una división de samuráis asaltando una sección de la muralla interior, donde al parecer un grupo de Hyugas había logrado atrincherarse. Hyugas y Samurais luchando por todo el lugar. Nadie parecía notarlo.

Una enorme explosión, al oeste de la muralla, iluminó el aire con su luz naranja.

Gritos, rugidos, llanto. El aire olía a sangre y ceniza. Brillaba con explosiones de chakra. Restallaba con el crujir del hierro y el acero chocando entre sí.

—¿Disfrutando del paisaje, su majestad? —le dijo una voz que nunca había escuchado, proveniente de un hombre que nunca había visto.

Toneri se puso de pie, frente al hombre que le acababa de hablar. Estaba sentado en las escalinatas que llevaban a la entrada del castillo, viéndolo con atención. Los codos sobre las rodillas, los dedos entrecruzados frente a su boca, las uñas negras, el cabello largo y negro atado en una coleta, los ojos rojos, vistiendo una capa negra con nubes rojas.

Toneri miró al extraño hombre. No tenia tiempo para él. Tenia que encontrar a Hinata en medio de todo este caos y detener la masacre de los Hyugas.

—Si has venido a matarme, acabas de perder tu mejor oportunidad —le dijo Toneri que tenía la ropa manchada de polvo, con quemaduras aquí y allá. Tenía un raspón en la mejilla derecha, de la cual se limpió la sangre con el dorso de su mano.

—Una verdadera lástima. Acabo de llegar y te vi ahí tirado con los ojos abiertos. Supongo que si hubiera llegado un poco antes te habría encontrado inconsciente. Una verdadera lástima. Pero esto, como has visto, apenas acaba de comenzar —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—¿Quién eres? —ascuas y ceniza comenzaron a caer lentamente del cielo como nieve, luciérnagas moribundas que no han perdido su luz.

—Soy… somos, algo que se supone no debería existir —comenzó a desabrocharse su capa—, pero salimos de la inexistencia cada cierto tiempo, cuando alguien con el suficiente dinero y desesperación nos contrata. Rara vez, más de dos de nosotros sale al mundo exterior, pero esta ocasión es especial. Al parecer eres bastante aterrador. Lo suficiente para asustar a unos cuantos señores feudales, dispuestos a pagar una fortuna por tu muerte y la de tus nuevos súbditos. —arrojó su capa al suelo entre Toneri y él. Vestía sencilla y vasta ropa de algodón negro, sandalias ninja, camiseta corta con malla debajo— Ni siquiera yo podía creer quien era el objetivo. No hasta que vi las memorias de aquellos ninjas Hyugas que fueron tras nosotros creyendo que no éramos más que una simple división de ninjas Uchiha. Un golpe de suerte para nosotros, sin ellos nunca habríamos sido capaces de obtener la información necesaria para tenderles esta trampa —Toneri lo miró sin decir nada—. Así que será un honor pelear contra ti rey Toneri, perteneciente del antiguo y legendario linaje de los Otsutsuki —dijo haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

—Sera mejor que me ataques con todo lo que tienes desde un principio, o de lo contrario no tendrás oportunidad. Claro, si es que tienes alguna siquiera.

—No te preocupes, es lo que pienso hacer —hizo un sello con las manos y los tomoes de sus ojos giraron, se hicieron grandes y se fusionaron, creando el patrón de un remolino.

Un chakra rojo y denso brotó de su cuerpo. Lo envolvió en un instante. El chakra se solidifico y comenzó a crecer. Se volvió gigantesco y adquirió forma. Un enorme esqueleto con cuernos. Al esqueleto le surgieron nervios, venas. Le crecieron músculos. Las cuencas vacías del cráneo fueron llenadas por brillantes ojos de chakra rojo. De los músculos brotó piel y encima de la piel se tejió una armadura con gruesos lazos de chakra. Era muy parecida a la armadura de los samurais, sólo que las hombreras eran dos grandes rectángulos que le llegaban hasta los codos. Por rostro llevaba una máscara de nariz larga con una boca de labios apretados en una mueca de severo disgusto.

Una espada de fuego blanco y doble filo se formó en su mano izquierda, la empuñadura era un chorro de fuego y chakra.

El titan terminó siendo un poco más alto que las murallas que rodaban al castillo, sus cuernos se alzaban por encima de los torreones, sus hombreras podían ser vistas por los hombres que luchaban en las calles, fuera de las murallas.

Toneri tenía los ojos muy abiertos, la boca abierta, no porque estuviera impresionado.

Estaba en shock.

El aire era salpicado con sangre. El viento rugía con las voces de la guerra. Los gritos de la lucha en la lejanía. El humo en el cielo. El fuego y la ceniza cayendo.

Toneri frente a un gigante de chakra, rojo como la lava. Un engendro, personificación de la desgracia. Una quimera, portadora de muerte. Un monstruo de la destrucción.

Esta era su visión. Su futuro volviéndose realidad.

Rió.

Rió a carcajada viva. Una risa histérica y vacía.

Hinata se había ido de sus preocupaciones. Ella iba a estar bien, su visión mostraba que le sobreviviría a él y a otras muchas desgracias.

Este era el momento. Su momento. Su futuro estaba en juego y va a tener que dar todo lo que tiene si es que quiere tener uno.

Ya no existía nada más.

Sólo él.

Su fuerza, contra la del destino.


	25. Ceniza y Ascuas

**.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Ceniza y Ascuas**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

El zumbido de la explosión seguía en sus oídos. Los escombros seguían cayendo del techo. Kiniro seguía en sus brazos.

Con un solo golpe, Hanabi había hecho un agujero en el piso de la sala de banquetes por el que habían caído al piso inferior. Usó el Hakkeshō Kaiten para protegerla del fuego de la explosión que se coló por el agujero.

—¡Vamos! —le urgió Hanabi tomándola de la mano e intentando ponerla de pie.

—Pero… —balbuceó Hinata, resistiéndose débilmente— Kiniro… —dijo mirando el cadáver en sus brazos.

El calor del fuego comenzó a cubrir el rostro de ambas con perlas de sudor.

—¡Hinata! —le gritó Hanabi, tomándola del rostro y mirándola muy de cerca a los ojos— No podemos hacer nada por ella. No ahora. Cuando todo esto termine, tal vez. ¿Entiendes?

Humo y ascuas comenzaron a caer por el agujero.

Hinata miró los ojos de su hermana. Había activado su Byagukagan y no sabría descifrar lo que vio en ellos. Había miedo, pero también excitación. Rabia, alivio, angustia, resolución. Por alguna razón se veían más vivos que nunca.

Hanabi no esperó que Hinata le contestara, tiró de ella y la puso de pie como si fuera una pluma. Comenzaron a correr por la desconocida sala que había comenzado a incendiarse. Llegaron a un largo pasillo por el que siguieron corriendo. No parecía haber nadie en el castillo. Todo estaba en penumbras.

Hinata se preguntó qué es lo que habría en sus propios ojos. En este momento ya no sentía miedo. No sentía nada, como si sus emociones se hubieran quedado con Kiniro. Si alguien mirara sus ojos probablemente los encontraría vacíos.

Salieron a un enorme corredor en el ala oeste del castillo. La oscuridad de los pasillos dio paso a un paisaje de luces naranjas, el fuego danzante del sol y la guerra. Habia enormes ventanales a lo largo de todo el corredor, los cristales estaban rotos. El aire estaba frio y olía a ceniza, pero era mejor que el humo sabor a pino que estaban respirando en los claustrofóbicos pasillos. Las hermanas se asomaron al exterior y vieron el campo de batalla.

La respiración de Hinata se volvió a agitar. Los gritos llegaron vividos a sus oídos, los lamentos, rugidos de furia y dolor, le estremecieron el pecho. Su clan estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos, otra vez.

—Tenemos que hacer algo —dijo con voz fría. Mirando fijamente el campo de batalla, podía sentir en las manos la sangre tibia que derramaban las espadas y los kunais, sobre su espalda el peso de los cuerpos arrastrándose en el piso.

—No podemos —las hermanas se miraron—. Tu seguridad es lo único que importa, Hinata. —la tomó de la mano— Debe haber una división de ninjas Hyugas que esté intentando evacuar a las mujeres y a los niños, iremos con ellos.

Una enorme explosión iluminó el aire de naranja. Había ocurrido frente a ellas. Al exterior de la muralla. Ambas miraron la bola roja y naranja ascender al cielo y convertirse en humo.

Hinata pensó en Toneri. Miró el campo de batalla preguntándose si estaría en algún lugar ahí abajo, pero no alcanzaba a ver toda la plaza desde donde estaba. Tal vez siguiera arriba, en la sala de banquetes, si ese es el caso tal vez estuviera herido. Tenían que volver. Tenían que asegurarse de que…

—¡Hinata! —Hanabi la sacudió por los hombros— Nuestro clan estará bien. Toneri estará bien. Nosotras estaremos bien. —le limpió las lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin que se diera cuenta—. Tenemos que seguir corrien…

Atrapó algo en el aire. Un objeto que se dirigía directamente hacia su cabeza.

Abrió la palma de su mano extrañada. Era papel. No era siquiera papel explosivo. Era simple papel. Un pájaro de papel que al parecer tenía la intención de posarse en su cabeza.

Su visión de 360° captó algo extraño. Miró hacia el exterior, donde comenzó a nevar ceniza y ascuas.

Cientos de pájaros de papel se congregaron afuera de los ventanales rotos. El sonido del papel agitándose envolvió el aire. Un enorme enjambré de aves que dirigían sus picos hacia las hermanas Hyuga, mirándolas con sus inexistentes ojos de papel.

Algunos pájaros cambiaron de forma, sus alas se afilaron, sus ángulos se volvieron rectos. Se convirtieron en puntas de flecha y se lanzaron contra las hermanas.

Hanabi chasqueó la lengua. Empujó a su hermana poniéndola detrás de ella. Hinata tropezó y cayó sobre su trasero. Una flecha de papel se clavó en el piso de madera a su lado. Hanabi la había desviado con su puño suave. Desvió otra y otra. Sus manos brillaban con chakra y componían largos lazos de luz al moverse con gran velocidad.

Las flechas comenzaron a llover, clavándose por docenas en el piso, el techo y las paredes. Hanabi se movía cada vez con más velocidad siguiendo el ritmo con el que caían las flechas. Sus movimientos tenían una gracia que Hinata siempre había envidiado. La flexibilidad y la precisión de sus golpes eran cautivadores. Chispas de chakra azul brotaban de sus manos cada vez que desviaba una flecha, Hinata contemplaba la escena fascinada, era como ver un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

—¡Hinata! —le gritó su hermana— ¡Activa tú Byakugan!

La chica embarazada dio un respingó y activó su Byakugan al instante. El mundo se iluminó. El gris del fuego desparramándose sobre sus cabezas, el blanco prístino del castillo, explosiones y sombras de chakra azul provenientes de la plaza y… algo más, dos gigantescas masas de chakra, en tamaño no eran más grandes que una torre, pero la concentración de chakra que podía percibir en ellas era descomunal, era como estar mirando dos soles girando uno alrededor del otro, como mirar la inmensidad del mar y tener la seguridad de que iba a tragarte o la luna llena abarcando el horizonte de las praderas. No había otra cosa con que pudiera comprarlas, eran dos cuerpos astronómicos, dos fuerzas de…

—¡Hinata! —le volvió a gritar su hermana.

Hinata parpadeo y volvió a la realidad. No había tiempo para dejarse absorber por aquellas masas de terrorífico poder. Hay problemas más urgentes.

Las flechas de papel que se habían clavado en el piso, habían vuelto a cambiar de forma, se volvieron laxas y volaron, colocándose a sus espaldas y dando forma a una mujer de cabello azul, que estaba vestida con una capa negra estampada de nubes rojas.

No era un clon normal, Hinata podía verlo, no tenía un sistema de chakra, en cambio el chakra se concentraba en las hojas de papel, era como una cascara brillante llena de vacío.

Hinata dio media vuelta y con la palma de su mano, empujó una fuerte ráfaga de chakra sobre el pecho del clon de papel. El clon estalló. Las hojas de las que estaba compuesto se desparramaron en el aire. Las hojas que había golpeado cayeron al suelo, muertas, les había arrancado el chakra con el suyo. Las que no alcanzó a golpear se mantuvieron en el aire, brillando, aleteando a su alrededor… y su brillo aumento, tan rápido y tan intenso que su luz encegueció a Hinata.

Siguiendo su instinto, la princesa Hyuga giró sobre sí misma y expulsó chakra de cada poro de su cuerpo, envolviendo en una gran cúpula de chakra a ella y a su hermana.

Las hojas de papel explotaron, envolviendo el lugar en fuego y destrucción.


	26. Ascuas de destrucción

.

..

...

Ascuas de destrucción

...

..

.

Una gigantesca espada de fuego blanco se cernió sobre Toneri, podía sentir el fuego y la presión del aire caliente sobre su rostro. Activó su Rinnegan y liberó todo el poder del que fue capaz. Su aura se coloreó de un intenso chakra verdoso. Su cabello bailó en las ráfagas de chakra como flamas en una fogata.

La bola furiosa de chakra en la que se convirtió, se elevó en el aire y esquivó el ataque con facilidad.

El golpe de espada estalló en la piedra de la plaza y el corte atravesó la muralla, la calle, las casas, llegando hasta la mismísima montaña, donde explotó en una bola de fuego blanco.

Toneri voló alrededor del samurái de lava, buscando algún punto débil entre las juntas de la armadura. No encontró nada. Con un gesto de la mano levantó a aquellos golems de masa blanca que perseguían a los Hyuga por la plaza. Se elevaron en el aire y se estrellaron contra el gigante de chakra rojo. Las explosiones lo envolvieron, pero él respondió con otra estocada. No parecían hacerle nada.

Pero no importaba. Eran sólo una distracción.

...

..

.

En la lejanía, el aura de Toneri finalmente había alcanzado las montañas, que se quejaron y crujieron.

Rugieron de dolor cuando se separaron de su madre tierra.

Gigantescos monolitos de piedra negra se elevaron al cielo. Cuando la nieve que las cubría las abandono apenas y se distinguían de las nubes negras y la oscuridad de la noche que se cernía sobre la ciudad samurái.

...

..

.

Hinata y Hanabi descansaban en algún pasillo del vacío castillo. Sentadas una frente a la otra. Tenían la respiración agitada. Protegidas por la oscuridad de la noche, aunque ante su Byakugan la diferencia entre noche y día no existía.

Después de que Hinata las hubiera protegido contra la explosión, el techo que tenían sobre sus cabezas comenzó a derrumbarse y tuvieron que volver al castillo. Corrieron pasillo tras pasillo, bajando escaleras, huyendo del fuego, el humo y los pájaros de papel.

Fue gracias a su Byakugan que lograron ver y anticiparse a los movimientos de los pájaros.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó Hanabi con las venas alrededor de los ojos hinchadas. Hinata asintió en silencio— Bueno eso no son buenas noticias.

Hinata recargó la espalda en la pared del pasillo, miró hacia el techo y cerró los ojos.

Nubes rojas sobre fondo negro, el estampado del abrigo de la mujer que las ataco. No podía ser confundido.

Akatsuki.

Incluso entre los ninjas, los miembros de aquella organización eran leyendas vivientes. Nadie sabía que era lo que querían, ni cuáles eran sus objetivos, muchos menos quienes eran sus miembros ni donde estaba su base. Todo lo que sabían era que aceptaban cualquier clase de trabajo, siempre y cuando pudieras pagar su precio.

—El tipo que estalló en la sala de banquetes —Hanabi comenzó a contar con los dedos de su mano—, la mujer del origami, el tipo contra el que está peleando Toneri. Esos son tres. Si hay más de ellos, estamos realmente jodidos —Un solo miembro de Akatsuki podía conquistar toda una prefectura. Nadie sabía porque no lo hacían—. Y hablando de eso ¡¿Qué pasa con el chakra del tipo contra el que está peleando Toneri?! ¡¿Y Toneri mismo?! —dijo mirando en dirección a la plaza— ¡Por el chakra de mis antepasados! Debería ir en contra de la naturaleza que una sola persona poseyera tanto chakra…

—Hanabi…

—Quiero decir ¡Sólo míralos!

—Hanabi…

—Son como dioses ¡¿Cómo se supone qu…

—¡Hanabi! —le gritó Hinata mirando la cara de su hermana.

—¡¿Qué?! —le gritó a su vez Hanabi.

—¡Arriba!

Hanabi miró hacia el techo con su Byakugan y entornó los ojos. Muy arriba algo oscurecía lo noche a un más, como la sombra de un tiburón emergiendo del océano.

—¿Qué crees que sea? —preguntó Hinata mirando a su vez el techo.

—Corre… —dijo Hanabi en voz tan baja que Hinata no la escuchó.

—Es como una nube, pero más densa casi como…

—¡Corre! —Hanabi se levantó de un brincó y jaló a su hermana con brusquedad— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Hinata tropezó, su hermana la ayudo a ponerse de nuevo en pie y comenzaron a correr por el pasillo.

—¿Salir? ¿Del castillo? ¿A dónde? No sabemo…

—¡No, no del castillo! ¡De la ciudad!

...

..

.

Una lanza de roca de montaña tan enorme como una, cayó meteórica sobre el titan de lava, que la esquivó con agilidad pese a su tamaño, le rozó el hombro, trozos y polvo de piedra se separaron de la lanza como una avalancha.

La lanza de montaña se clavó en el corazón del castillo, sus ventanas reventaron, sus cimientos temblaron, pero el castillo resistió. La lanza se alzaba por encima de él como la montaña se alza por encima del mar.

El samurái titán no tenía ni un rasguño.

No importaba. Eso sólo era el comienzo. Del cielo lloverían lanzas. Sepultaría la ciudad misma de ser necesario, este lugar sería la tumba de aquel ser.

...

..

.

Otra lanza de montaña atravesó la ciudad en llamas. Una nube de escombros, fuego y nieve de elevó en el aire.

Incluso desde donde estaba, a Hinata le pareció sentir la brisa de la onda de choque. Miraba fijamente la destrucción. El fuego elevarse decenas de metros en el aire, las explosiones de chakra, avalanchas de nieve y roca sepultando las casas. El cielo de nubes negras iluminado por el naranja de la ciudad en llamas. El gigante de chakra rojo canalizando relámpagos de luz blanca, caían del cielo y era redirigidos, por los cuernos de su cabeza, contra la bola de chakra verde eléctrico que era Toneri.

La ciudad samurái estaba siendo destruida. En algún momento al gigante de fuego, le habían surgido otros dos brazos y un escudo.

Hinata casi debería estar agradeciéndole, la escala destructiva de su lucha había dividido el campo de batalla.

El fuego y las gigantescas lanzas aislaron a los samurais del par de miembros de Akatsuki que los estaban ayudando.

Ella y Hanabi habían logrado escapar a tiempo del castillo. Se reunieron con el grupo de Hyugas que estaba atrincherado en la muralla interior, y cuando vieron su oportunidad atacaron en formación de lanza a los samuráis divididos, con tan buena suerte que incluso lograron capturar a la líder de los samurais, la hija del antiguo emperador, Ayumu.

Así fue como lograron escapar de la ciudad.

En este momento estaban subiendo la montaña, vadeando entre nieve y pinos, iban al encuentro de las mujeres y niños que habían logrado escapar antes.

—Hinata, tenemos que continuar —le dijo su hermana, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Hinata soltó un respingo y miró a su hermana, tenía ojeras, la cara manchada de ceniza, el cabello hecho nudos. Seguramente ella misma no tuviera mejor aspecto— ¡Por todos mis antepasados! ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! —Hinata volteó a ver la ciudad en llamas, al gigante de chakra rojo le crecieron alas, dos gigantescas extremidades compuestas de largas escamas de aspecto metálico— Esto es absurdo. Si esa cosa comienza a volar, voy a enloquecer... más.

—Señora —dijo un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo blanco, usuario del Rinnegan. Era uno de los cuatro guardaespaldas de Toneri. Hinata lo había visto muchas veces, pero no sabía su nombre, nunca se había molestado en preguntar. Y sin embargo les había salvado la vida, sino hubiera sido por él no hubieran logrado salir de la ciudad. También fue gracias a otro de los guardias de Toneri, que las mujeres y los niños lograron escapar hacia las montañas.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Hanabi, que al parecer tampoco sabía su nombre.

—Tenemos que movernos —dijo el guardaespaldas, mirando la oscuridad del bosque y la nieve—. Algo se acerca.

El viento sopló trayendo nieve y frio del cielo. Se acercaba una tormenta de nieve.

Tal parece que el Rinnegan tenía un alcance mucho mayor que el Byukugan, porque Hinata miró hacia la misma dirección, pero sólo vio oscuridad. Hasta que un momento después, algo entró en su campo de visión. Una sombra de chakra oscuro.

Nunca había visto un chakra como aquel. Se movía en el interior de su cuerpo como brea roja y negra. Era rápido, moviéndose entre los arboles como un relámpago saltando entre nubes.

—¡Todo el mundo en guardia! —gritó Hanabi al darse cuenta que no serían capaces de evadirlo.

Los hombres exclamaron nerviosos, sujetaron sus armas, se pusieron en guardia. Los heridos corrieron a esconderse entre los árboles. El nerviosismo en el blanco de sus ojos, mirando hacia la misma dirección.

Era absurdo lo rápido que se movía.

Hinata no alcanzó a seguirlo con la mirada. Su guardaespaldas desenvainó su espada.

Un relámpago. La nieve alzándose en una ola. El sonido del metal chocando.

Una risa desquiciada. Un hombre con la piel pintada de negro y blanco. Una larga guadaña roja de tres hojas, detenida por la espalda de su guardaespaldas.

Hinata se encontró tirada en la nieve, mirando perpleja como los dos hombres cruzaban armas. Si el guardia de Toneri no hubiera detenido a aquel hombre, ella ya no tendría cabeza.

Hanabi le gritó algo, la jaló del brazo. Era momento de correr otra vez.


	27. Luna blanca y Cielo gris

**Luna blanca y cielo gris.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Trescientos cuarenta y cuatro días de marcha.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

El horizonte comenzaba a teñirse de morados y azules oscuros. Muy pronto el sol, con su luz filtrada a través de una cortina de nubes grises, iluminaria las frías aguas del norte. Las nubes de tormenta se habían ido, dejando en su lugar una delgada capa de nubes grises, que miraban indiferentes el paisaje blanco que habían dejado durante la noche.

Una gigantesca esfera de roca de montaña, negra y ominosa, ocupando en silencio la plaza en frente del castillo. Tan alta como el castillo, su sombra se iba haciendo más grande conforme el sol salía. El frio viento le arrancaba polvo y piedrecillas que siseaban y murmuraban al caer hacia el abrazo blanco de la nieve. En la cima de la esfera, un cráter profundo de bordes afilados, parecía haber sido hecho, por un gigante de piedra, que ha salido del cascarón, dejando atrás su periodo de gestación de mil años.

Dentro de ese cráter estaba Toneri. Sus pantalones rasgados, su camisa se había hecho polvo, su estilizado y musculado torso era frio mármol blanco, surcado por un trueno de sangre. Sentando en la fría piedra, mirando en silencio a las penumbras, moradas y azules, siendo evaporadas por la luz del día. Su contrincante, tirado en el suelo a unos metros de él. Tenía la ropa negra desgarrada, la piel cubierta de heridas y moretones, los ojos antes rojos, ahora eran negros, vacíos, muertos, mirando al cielo sin verlo.

Había hecho esta gigantesca esfera para atrapar a la criatura de chakra rojo contra la que había estado peleando. Había funcionado, más o menos.

Toneri miró con ojos vacíos a su oponente. No es que no hubiera sido fuerte. Había sido la persona más fuerte con la que ha luchado. Un digno rival. Incluso lo había herido, un corte debajo de su hombro derecho, se lo había hecho con su espada en el último intercambió de golpes. No era nada, un rasguño, pero nadie nunca le había hecho un rasguño.

Pero, aun así, no era la catástrofe que iba a destruir su vida y robarle su futuro. Si acaso era una mera anécdota, una historia para escribir en sus memorias, junto a otras mucho más relevantes.

Se sentía vacío, casi decepcionado, tensó, abrumado, triste.

¿Acaso tendría que seguir esperando que la espada de la muerte se cerniera sobre su cuello? Pero entonces ¿Qué pasaba con todas las señales que había visto cumplidas?

El monstruo de lava de su visión era sin duda contra el que había luchado.

¿Acaso habría otro en su futuro?

Se puso de pie y alzó la vista.

Las gigantescas lanzas de piedra se alzaban por toda la ciudad como un bosque de árboles muertos. A su derecha el castillo seguía milagrosamente de pie, a pesar de la lanza de montaña que le atravesaba.

La nieve cubría todo con un frio manto de blanco y silencio. Había sido gracias a la nieve que la ciudad no había ardido. Si no hubiera sido por la nieve, el castillo hubiera ardido hasta los cimientos, pero gracias a ella seguía ahí, de pie.

Se preguntó si Hinata y los Hyuga estarían bien. Había lanzado lanzas contra el ejército que los atacaba, y sus guardaespaldas estaban con ellos, así que deberían haber sido capaces, por lo menos, de escapar.

Aparecieron de repente, frente a él, encima del cráter, sobre la superficie esférica de roca fría como la luna.

Un hombre con la piel azul, otro con la piel blanca. Un hombre con la piel surcada de gruesas suturas negras. Un hombre rubio y otro pelirrojo, que lucían bastante normales en comparación con los otros. Una mujer, con una rosa azul en el pelo, en medio de los hombres.

Todos vestían gabardinas negras estampadas con nubes rojas.

La herida en el pecho le escoció.

—Supongo que el que está aquí tirado es su jefe —dijo a los recién llegados.

No dijeron nada.

Toneri se dio cuenta de que estaba en un aprieto. Había usado demasiado chakra, más del que hubiera sido necesario. Si cada uno de aquellos tipos tenían, aunque fuera solo una fracción de la fuerza de la que tenía el jefe, estaría en problemas.

—Supongo que querrán vengarlo —Toneri descartó de inmediato ir con sus guardaespaldas, si Hinata estaba con ellos, seria exponerla a un riesgo demasiado alto. Tendría que esperar a que ellos vinieran a él. Tenía que aguantar hasta entonces.

Sus nuevos oponentes también tenían el aspecto de haber estado luchando durante toda la noche, así que tal vez tuviera una oportunidad.

La mujer lo miró atentamente, miró la herida en su pecho.

—Ya hemos sufrido demasiadas perdidas. Además, el trabajo ya está hecho —comenzó a descender por el cráter, suavemente como si flotara. Llegó junto al cadáver—, pero nos llevaremos el cuerpo, para darle un entierro apropiado, si no te importa.

Se miraron en silenció un momento.

¿Qué había querido decir con que el trabajo ya estaba hecho? ¿Hinata estaría bien?

Podía tentar su suerte. Exigir una respuesta más clara y detallada. Pero si aquella petición significaba que no lo atacarían o perseguirían, él podría encontrar a sus guardaespaldas en un santiamén, con el contrato que los une puede ver lo que ellos ven, sólo es cuestión de hacer un sello. Si sus enemigos le dan tiempo, podía cerciorarse de la situación de su grupo, podía hacerlo en un santiamén, y de ser necesario volver, para buscar más información o, en el peor de los casos, venganza.

—Por supuesto —dijo. Era la respuesta más lógica.


	28. La cruel elección de sobrevivir

.

..

...

La cruel elección de sobrevivir

...

..

.

Oerin. Ese era su nombre. Se lo dijo otro de los guardaespaldas de Toneri.

Le había salvado la vida de aquel miembro de Akatsuki de piel pintada, que parecía más esqueleto viviente que hombre.

Y ahora estaba ahí, sobre una mesa de piedra, sus facciones finas y sinceras como las de un trovador, su cabello largo y negro desparramado alrededor de su cabeza como una corona de agua negra. Estaba muerto. Muerto por su culpa, todo por salvar su vida.

Le parecía absurdo, no se conocían, y hasta apenas hace unos momentos ni siquiera sabía su nombre y, aun así, él había muerto por ella. No tenía sentido. Ella seguía sintiendo que no merecía nada de esto. Todo este sacrificio, todos los ninjas Hyugas que habían muerto, los miembros del consejo, su padre. Todos habían muerto por su culpa, todo porque los otros señores feudales la querían muerta.

Una gota de agua cayó sobre la frente de Oerin. La cámara en la que se encontraban estaba llena de estalactitas recubiertas de hielo cristalino. Hielo que había estado absorbiendo el calor de las antorchas que iluminaban la habitación circular. Habían encontrado un sistema de minas en el lado oeste de las montañas, parecía haber señales de que alguien las había ocupado recientemente, pero ahora ellos se estaban ocultando en ellas.

Hinata se acercó a Oerin y le limpió de la frente la gota de agua con el dorso de su mano. Estaba fría. Aquellas montañas eran demasiado frías.

—Si no le importa Señora, procederé —dijo Oshi, otro de los guardaespaldas de Toneri. No parecía un Otsutsuki, era el más alto de todos los guardias que habían llegado con su esposo. Con la piel color chocolate, facciones rectas y duras, pero de alguna forma amables. La cabeza rapada, pero en los ojos estaba el blanco del Byakugan y Hinata lo había visto utilizar el Rinnegan, así que sin dudas era Otsutsuki.

Hinata lo miró y asintió en silencio. Dio un paso atrás. Oshi hizo una serie de sellos, su mano derecha se iluminó con un chakra verde turquesa, puso la palma de su mano sobre los párpados de Oerin, después de unos segundos alzó su palma y con ella los dos ojos de Oerin, flotaban en el chakra verde como si este fuera gelatina sin masa.

Oshi movió su mano con agilidad y la hundió en un pergamino que había preparado de antemano. Retiró su mano, el pergamino hizo olas como si estuviera hecho de arena liquida, hizo otra serie de sellos y el pergamino se enrolló sobre sí mismo. Los ojos de Oshi habían sido sellados.

—Entonces… ¿Ustedes no nacieron con el Rinnegan? —preguntó Hinata en voz baja.

—Así es mi señora —dijo Oshi guardando el pergamino dentro de su cinturón, su voz grave y tibia como el té verde—. Nosotros venimos de castas inferiores. Desde niños entramos al servicio de la casa de algún gran señor. Después de años de entrenamiento, a los mejores de entre nosotros se les da el honor de portar el Rinnegan.

—Me parece sorprendente —dijo Hinata mirando las cuencas vacías de Oerin—. Los Hyuga nunca permitirían que alguien fuera del clan cargara con el Byakugan, aunque fuera sólo de forma temporal.

—Su reserva es compresible. Pero los grandes señores, no confían mucho en los miembros de otras casas, a veces ni siquiera en los miembros de la suya propia. Así que recurren a otras castas.

—Para ser desconfiados, confían mucho en ustedes —dijo bajando los parpados de Oerin con su mano izquierda.

—No lo hacen, mi señora. Al darnos el Rinnegan también obtienen control sobre nosotros. Nuestros ojos tienen un sello especial. Con el, pueden ver todo lo que vemos, también pueden destruirlos y matarnos en el proceso, cuando lo deseen.

—Y eso no te molesta… es… casi como si fueras un esclavo.

—Es lo que soy señora. La mayoría de nosotros pertenece a la última casta. La casta negra. Nuestros antepasados fueron traídos de la tierra para trabajar como esclavos en la ciudad lunar. Pero no es tan malo, mi familia recibe un sueldo por la noble labor que realizó. Les permite tener ciertos lujos, como atención médica.

—La atención medica no debería ser un lujo —dijo Hinata con la mirada gacha.

—En la ciudad lunar, mi señora, incluso respirar es un lujo. Allá no se puede respirar fuera de la ciudad, el aire no es tan abundante como aquí, debe sintetizarse, purificarse y reciclarse. Cada familia debe pagar una cuota variable que es mensual, si es que no quiere ser arrojada al desierto lunar.

—Eso es, muy cruel…

—Tal vez, pero más cruel seria no darnos el derecho de elegir —Hinata inclinó la cabeza extrañada—. Podrían simplemente elegir familias al azar y tirarlas al desierto. Antes era así —Oshi irguió la espalda—. Yo elegí esta vida. En este momento, podría estar trabajando en las minas lunares, podría haber muerto ya hace algún tiempo, en alguno de los constantes derrumbes. Pero en cambio, cuando tuve la edad suficiente, camine hacia la casa de entrenamiento, toqué y mi oportunidad me fue dada, logre superarla y ahora mi familia tiene una mejor vida gracias a ello.

—Elegir entre dos opciones horribles, no me parece a mí que sea de verdad una elección… —dijo Hinata negando con la cabeza— Es como… como elegir entre morir y sobrevivir ¿Qué libertad hay en eso?

—Esa es una de las mayores libertades… —dijo una voz detrás de ella— te sorprendería la cantidad de veces que he visto a una persona escoger la muerte, incluso cuando tenían más de una opción —Hinata volteó de inmediato, su cara se deshizo en alivio y corrió a abrazar a Toneri—. Llegado el momento, escoger sobrevivir es la opción más difícil. Oshi tiene razón Hinata, elegir, aunque sólo sea la forma en que morirás es un lujo —Toneri hizo una mueca de dolor, pero acaricio su cabello y le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza— Muchos no tienen ni eso.

—Callate… —dijo Hinata con el rostro hundido en su pecho, con las lágrimas llenándole los ojos— cállate, deja de hablar de cosas tristes y sólo déjame escuchar tu respiración.

—Lo siento —dijo Toneri. Miró a Oshi.

—Estábamos a punto de ir a buscarlo, señor.

—Pues ya no será necesario. —miró el cadáver de Oerin— ¿Cómo esta Oba?

—Perdió el brazo señor, pero aún puede pelear.

—Bien, tenemos que movernos…

—¡¿De que estas hablando Toneri?! —exclamó Hinata separándose de él, con las manos estrujando su capa, un sucio pedazo de tela gris que parecía haber sido recogido de los escombros de la ciudad— Tienes que descansar, estas más pálido de lo normal.

—Estoy bien Hinata, es sólo cansancio. Aun puedo moverme. No estamos seguros aquí, los de las capas negras se retiraron, pero los samuráis conocen bien esta zona y podrían emboscarnos en cualquier momento. Tenemos que recoger víveres y zarpar de inmediato. Revise el puerto, está desierto, totalmente desprotegido. No tendremos mejor oportunidad que esta. Ya descansare cuando estemos en el mar, rumbo al portal que nos llevara a la luna.

—Me encargare de cumplir sus órdenes señor, pero tal como dijo mi señora, debería descansar. Le avisare en cuento podamos movernos hacia los barcos —dijo Oshi con firmeza en la voz, y haciendo una reverencia salió de la cueva a cumplir su misión.

Toneri hizo ademan de seguirlo, pero Hinata lo abrazó con fuerza e impidió que se fuera.

—Por favor… —le suplicó Hinata.

Toneri le acarició de nuevo el cabello. Suspiró.

—Bien —se quedaron así un momento, se sentaron en el suelo recostándose sobre la pared. Toneri se negó a que fueran a otro lugar, a que Hinata le trajera una manta o algo de comer. A ella le pareció bien, no quería separarse de él. Se abrazaron en medio del frio, compartiendo calor durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

—Kiniro murió —dijo de repente Hinata, sin saber muy bien por qué.

—Lo sé —dijo Toneri.

—Papa también murió —lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Lo sé —volvió a repetir— Lo siento.

Hinata comenzó a llorar.

—Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento… —repitió Toneri.

—Está bien —dijo Hinata separándose de él, limpiándose los ojos hinchados con el dorso de las manos— No es… —se interrumpió al verlo. Le acarició el rostro.

—Lo siento… —dijo su esposo con los ojos cerrados.

Hablando dormido.


	29. Evitando hablar y sentir

...

..

.

 **Evitando hablar y sentir**

...

..

.

Otra gota de agua fría cayó sobre el cabello negro de Ayumu. Estaba sentada en una silla, las manos encadenadas en el respaldo, los tobillos atados a los pies de la silla.

Otra gota cayó sobre la cabeza de Hanabi, le resbalo por la frente y le hizo cosquillas en la nariz hasta que terminó su existencia con el dorso de su mano. Otra cámara circular con techo de estalactitas y caldeada por antorchas. Había decenas y decenas de cuartos como aquel, a lo largo de pasillos y pasillos, profundos y laberinticos. Aquellas minas se adentraban tanto en las montañas que ni siquiera el Rinnegan alcanzaba a vislumbrar su fin.

Rápidamente cesaron en su intento de explorarlas. Demasiado peligroso, demasiado aterrador, ¿Quién sabe lo que pudiera acechar en la oscuridad del corazón de las montañas? Así que delimitaron su territorio, una pequeña sección de pasillos con unas docenas de habitaciones, un pozo y un gran almacén que usaban como punto de reunión, plaza, hospital y comedor. El resto lo bloquearon. Derrumbaron cada pasillo que conducía al interior de las montañas y pusieron guardias en cada uno ¿No fuera a ser que los samuráis los sorprendieran con la guardia baja?

Otra gota cayó. El sonido de su caída haciendo eco en las negras paredes pintadas de naranjas.

Ayumu seguía mirando el suelo en silencio. No había hablado desde que la capturaron.

Hanabi estaba hambrienta, agotada y somnolienta, pero también estaba furiosa. Le había pedido al guardia que la dejara sola con ella y ver si tenía mejor suerte para hacerla hablar. Pero llevaba ahí siglos, dando vueltas a su alrededor, hablando como perico, sin que la princesita samurái se dignara siquiera a voltear a mirarla.

Harta, cerró los puños y golpeó a Ayumu en el rostro. El sonido del golpe resonó en las paredes, la cabeza de la prisionera giró como si fuera de trapo.

—Auch—se quejó Hanabi, agitando la mano—. ¡Demonios! ¡Golpear sin chakra duele! —Ayumu no dijo nada, tragó sangre y siguió mirando el suelo. El cabello le cubría el rostro. Hanabi inhaló y exhaló—. Lo siento, no debí haber hecho eso —dijo acomodándose el pelo detrás de la oreja—. No te volveré a golpear, al menos no sin chakra —soltó un largo suspiro—. ¿Sabes? La verdad es que no soy muy buena con estas cosas, pero tus samuráis mataron a mi torturador, así que soy lo mejor que tienes —miró con frustración a la chica que seguía sin responder—. No sé porque aun te mantenemos con vida. Debería cortarte el cuello y arrojarte a la nieve para que te devoren los lobos. —Hanabi comenzó a caminar alrededor de la prisionera otra vez—. No es lo que mi padre hubiera hecho. Él te hubiera mantenido con vida hasta que escupieras todo lo que sabes. Pero claro, él ya está muerto, así que ahora soy yo la que manda —detuvo su caminata—. En realidad, ahora la que manda es Hinata, bueno primero está Toneri, pero luego está Hinata y en tercer lugar yo —cruzó los brazos y se llevó el dedo índice a la sien—. Sí, claro, ahora el clan es mío, pero ella podrá darme órdenes. Es raro... —miró a la chica y le revolvió el cabello— pero no te preocupes, no voy a matarte. No te guardo rencor por matar a mi torturador, era buen tipo ¿sabes?, claro obviando el hecho de que torturaba gente, eso sí, le apestaba el aliento. Tenía una hija —Su cabeza se inclinó al recordar— Me preguntó si seguirá viva. —Sacudió la cabeza— Cómo sea, no te mataré, no porque no te guarde rencor, sino porque a ti te encantaría que te matará ¿No es así? —La prisionera siguió sin decir nada— Sí, reconozco esa expresión, la he visto cientos de veces. Sientes que has fallado, que ya no eres útil, que eres un desperdició de espacio, te has fallado a ti misma y a los tuyos y crees que la única forma de redimirte es con tu muerte. Pero aún tienes valor mujer. Estoy segura que los tuyos pagarán un muy buen rescate por ti o aceptaran negociar si tú eres la moneda de cambió. No dejarían a su princesita abandonada a su suerte ¿Verdad?

—Yo no tengo valor como rehén —dijo Ayumu sin alzar la cabeza—. Nuestro emperador no se elige por herencia o linaje como lo hacen sus señores feudales. Mi gente elige quien los gober...

—¡Hablaste! —exclamó Hanabi, sonriente, le revolvió todavía más el pelo a Ayumu. La prisionera apartó la cabeza molesta— Bueno si eso es cierto, entonces en verdad tú vida ya no tiene valor y si ese es el caso ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer contigo? —se puso de cuclillas y le miró el rostro, había visto esa misma expresión en su hermana tantas veces. Le dieron ganas de volverla a golpear, le molestaba, le frustrada y le daba lástima, no podía evitar sentir cierta simpatía y eso la irritaba—. Tal vez deba regalarte a los hombres para que se diviertan contigo. Se merecen un poco de diversión después de todo por lo que han pasado.

Ayumu volvió a quedarse callada.

—Aunque eso sería muy cruel. Y aún que no lo parezca yo no soy del tipo que es cruel. Tal vez un poco sádica...

—¡Señora! —el guardia al que había corrido volvió a entrar al pequeño cuarto.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Hanabi, poniéndose de pie de un golpe, sorprendida y asustada por la repentina entrada del guardia, al que le había pedido específicamente que no entrará hasta que ella lo ordenará.

—Su hermana, Señora, pide verla —dijo el guardia poniéndose en posición de firmes al ver la mirada molesta de Hanabi.

—¿Hinata? ¿Qué quiere?

—Es el amo Toneri, al parecer a regresado, pero se encuentra grave.

—¿Qué tan grave? —preguntó Hanabi poniéndose tensa.

—No lo saben mi señora, al parecer sólo tiene un corté en el pecho, no es profundo, pero no despierta y tiene fiebre, creen que...

—Su herida, es negra ¿No es así? —dijo Ayumu alzando la cabeza, mirando a sus captores con ojos sombríos.

Hanabi miró al guardia. Este asintió en silenció.

—¿Me dirás lo que sabes? —dijo Hanabi poniéndose seria, mirando a Ayumu con el rostro amenazante— ¿O tendré que aprender a torturar?

—Ninja Hyuga, tu rey, ya está muerto.


	30. Veneno

.

..

...

 **Veneno**

...

..

.

Veneno.

Según la princesita Ayumu, cortaron a Toneri con una espada envenenada.

—Es un veneno mortal, producido por uno de los miembros de Akatsuki. Sasori, proveniente de las tierras desérticas del Oeste, uso ese mismo veneno para torturar a mis hombres —dijo Ayumu en el cuarto que habían preparado para Toneri. Tenía las manos y los tobillos atados con cuerdas. Hanabi hubiera preferido cadenas, de grueso y rasposo metal que lastimaran su piel al caminar, pero de milagro habían encontrado mantas y antorchas, al parecer los antiguos ocupantes de las cuevas habían dejado sus cosas al marcharse.

—Torturar... —dijo Hinata con un hilo de voz.

—Así es, el veneno provoca fiebre, temblores, alucinaciones y un increíble dolor. En un par de horas tu rey comenzará a retorcerse de dolor hasta que su corazón se detenga.

Hinata se acercó al lecho de Toneri, se arrodilló a su lado en el frío suelo y le tomó de la mano. Lo habían puesto en un cuarto espacioso, sin tanto hielo, le habían conseguido mantas y caldeado la habitación con antorchas.

—Abuelo… ¿Cuál es el secreto? Dijiste… que el Tensengai fue regaló de tu padre, pero… ¿Cuál es la verdad? ¡Abuelo! —dijo Toneri con voz temblorosa, hablando dormido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? —preguntó Hanabi.

—Tres días, una semana —dijo Ayumu encogiéndose de hombros—. Uno de mis hombres vivió un mes, hasta que su esposa se hartó de escucharlo gritar y le cortó el cuello.

—Tiene que haber una forma... —murmuró Hinata, de rodillas, en el piso de aquellas húmedas y claustrofóbicas minas—. Una forma de salvar su vida…

—No la hay —dijo Ayumu con voz fría y dura—. Tu rey es un muerto que aun respira. Si de verdad lo aprecias, tendrás compasión por él y le cortaras el cu…

—¡Tiene que haber una forma! —gritó Hinata poniéndose de pie, los puños cerrados temblando, su respiración agitada. Su voz, como cristales rompiéndose, desgarrando su garganta mientras las palabras huían de su boca.

Hanabi dio un respingó, sintió escalofríos en la espalda, aquel tono de voz nunca lo había escuchado en Hinata. La habitación quedo cubierta con un espeso silencio, tan pesado como la nieve.

—Hay una forma… —dijo Ayumu después de un rato.

Hinata la volteó a ver. Hanabi no sabría decir lo que vio detrás de las lágrimas y los ojos hinchados.

—Pero tendrá un precio…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —la voz de Hinata, fría y dura.

—Mi vida y mi libertad serán pago suficiente…

—Bien, lo tendrás.

—Pero no me refería a ese precio. Salvar la vida de tu rey, requerirá un sacrificio, un pago de san…

—¡Hare lo que sea necesario! —dijo Hinata alzando la voz, endureciendo la mirada, poniendo fin a la conversación.

Hanabi comenzó a preocuparse más por el estado de Hinata que por el de Toneri.


	31. La vida debería ser siempre así

**La vida debería ser siempre así**

.

..

...

 **3 meses antes**

...

..

.

El mar de hierba se mecía con la fresca brisa de la mañana, formaba olas. Ondas de verdor que atravesaban la infinita pradera. Los saltamontes buscaban continuamente sitio donde posarse, el olor a pasto se alzaba en el aire como un millón de semillas de diente de león queriendo alcanzar las nubes.

Hinata estaba sentada en una vasta piedra, lisa y resbalosa, al lado de un arroyo, una corriente de agua cristalina y fresca. Pececillos del tamaño de una uña, escarabajos de agua y algas bullían en su interior. Se acomodó su cabello detrás de la oreja, le había crecido, tal vez era tiempo de que se lo cortará otra vez.

Sólo vestía un sencillo camisón de algodón blanco, el mismo que uso cuando la presentaron ante Toneri. Se había convertido en su piyama favorito, era ligero y fresco, cualidades altamente valoradas en este cálido verano.

El cielo era intenso y profundo como el océano, la luz del sol brillaba en todos lados, omnipresente y divina.

Se estaba lavando los pies, el agua estaba fresca. El contraste entre el clima cálido y el agua fría robándole el calor, era delicioso. Había cientos de arroyos como aquel por toda la pradera, bajaban de las montañas, naciendo de la nieve que se derretía en sus picos.

Las montañas al norte eran un muro de piedra negra, enorme, gigantesco. Se extendían por todo el horizonte, de este a oeste, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Aún faltaban meses para alcanzarlas y aun así, podías sentir su sombra, su enormidad cerniéndose sobre ti, amenazando con aplastar tu diminuta existencia.

Se acarició el vientre, era reconfortante sentir la suavidad de la tela, de la vida que estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Tenía 20 semanas de embarazo y su estómago era una tierna bolsa de agua miel a la que podía mecer con las manos.

—¿Disfrutando de la buena vida?

Hinata dio un respingo y volteó a ver a la recién llegada. Hanabi, que se había materializado de la nada, vestida con unos shorts cortos de color amarillo oscuro y una ligera playera de amarillo claro. Un girasol que brotó de pronto en el mar de pasto. Bostezó, estiró los brazos, arqueó la espalda, se sentó al lado de Hinata y sumergió sus pies descalzos en el arroyo.

—Estas holgazaneando mucho ¿No crees? —dijo su hermana, mirando el horizonte verde y azul.

Hinata infló lo cachetes.

—Bueno, no es como si pudiera hacer muchas cosas.

Hanabi volteó a verla con una sonrisa blanca como el sol.

—Solo estás embaraza, no estás discapacitada. Vamos a entrenar, hace meses que no entrenamos juntas.

—Kiniro dice que sería peligroso para el bebé.

—Eso es porque los Otsutsuki están locos y practican usando chakra —dijo salpicando agua con los pies—. Nosotras sólo nos tocaremos, ni siquiera tienes que ponerte de pie, podemos hacerlo aquí. Ponte en guardia y evita que te toque la frente. Incluso alguien discapacitada como tú puede hacer eso ¿No? —Hanabi se puso en guardia y con un movimiento de su mano, rápido cómo una abeja, le tocó la frente—. ¡Vamos, ponte en guardia!

—¡Basta! —le gritó Hinata, alzando las manos, manoteando en el aire. Hanabi volvió a golpear su frente— ¡Au! ¡Eso dolió! ¡Te digo que pares!

—Vamos ¡Vamos! Ponte en guardia —Hanabi volvió a golpearla, moviendo sus brazos como una mantis qué ha atrapado a su presa.

Le lanzó otro golpe.

—¡Para! —Harta, Hinata activó su Byakugan y moviéndose tan rápido cómo sus brazos le permitieron, bloqueó un golpe con una mano y con la otra mano, haciendo palanca con su dedo índice, le golpeó la frente.

Hanabi gritó de dolor, salpicó agua con los pies, se llevó las manos a la frente donde Hinata le había dejado una enorme mancha roja.

—¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo no te estaba usando el Byakugan! —se quejó adolorida, sobándose la frente, una lagrimita asomando de su ojo izquierdo.

—Sí, bueno, eso te pasa por abusar de alguien discapacitada —reclamó Hinata desactivando su Byakugan.

—Sí, ya claro —Hanabi infló las mejillas, se lavó la cara con el agua fría del arroyo, puso sus manos en el suelo un poco atrás de ella y recargó su peso en ellas, alzó la cara al sol y cerró los ojos. Las perlas de cristalina agua resbalaban de su piel de porcelana, evaporándose. Después de un rato de silenció volvió a mirar al frente.

—Entonces ¿Cómo es ser discapacitada?

—No estoy discapacitada.

—Lo sé.

—Pero es raro ¿Sabes? —Hinata movió sus pies en el agua como si estuvieran bailando el uno con el otro— Todos se comportan raro conmigo, como si no supieran como tratarme, incluso padre es... es un poco más amable.

—¿De verdad?

Hinata asintió.

—Sí, todos me tratan diferente, excepto tú —dijo volteando a ver a su hermana— Tú me tratas igual que siempre.

—Sí —Hanabi le devolvió la mirada—, de nada.

—No te estaba agradeciendo.

Hanabi volvió a sonreír y miró el cielo.

—Pues deberías.

—No veo porqué —Hinata miró a los pececillos que estaban mordisqueándole los pie—. No te mataría ser un poco más amable conmigo.

—¡Oh! ¿De verdad? ¿Acaso su majestad desea que le traiga el desayuno?

—Eso sería muy amable de tu parte.

—Sí, yo también tengo hambre —dijo Hanabi mirando hacia atrás, al lugar donde estaba el campamento, se puso de pie de un brincó—. Ahora vuelvo —dijo internándose en el mar de pasto.

Hinata la miró alejarse estupefacta.

¡¿De verdad iba a traer el desayuno?!

...

..

.

Una canasta de pan, mantequilla, un tazón a rebosar de fresas y frambuesas, un plato con piezas de conejo asado con hierbas de olor.

Hinata cortó un pan, le untó mantequilla, lo salpicó con las frutillas rojas y le dio un mordisco.

Hanabi estaba comiendo una pierna de conejo con las manos, la grasa le manchó los dedos y los labios.

—No me respondiste cómo es —dijo chupándose uno de sus dedos— ¿Cómo es estar embarazada?

—¿No lo hice? —dijo Hinata, limpiándose una mancha de pulpa de fresa de la comisura de sus labios.

—No, no lo hiciste. Sólo dijiste que los demás te trataban diferente, pero quiero saber qué es lo que sientes.

Hinata miró el cielo.

—Incluso si me preguntas eso ¿Que se supone que te diga? No estoy muy segura. —Suspiró— Hay veces que me abrazó a mí misma y siento que ya tengo a mi hijo en brazos; y eso me hace sentir muy feliz y esperanzada. Quiero seguir viviendo y estar ahí para él, por siempre. Pero otras, me siento aterrorizada, siento tanto miedo que me paralizó y no puedo salir de la cama. Pienso en la clase de vida que tendrá, el mundo en el que vivirá. No creo que sea capaz de protegerlo, Hanabi. Eso es lo que me aterra, que su vida pueda ser tan cruel como la mía. Y hay veces que siento todo a la vez. La felicidad, el terror, la angustia, la esperanza, todo mezclándose, y me abruma, me marea, me da náuseas.

—Pues sí que es raro, yo creía que las náuseas sólo daban por el coctel de hormonas que produce el embarazo —dijo Hanabi, arrojando el hueso de su carne al arroyo, los pececillos lo rodearon en un instante.

—Tu sí que eres rara. Eso es todo lo que vas a decir —le reclamó Hinata.

—¿No sé qué decirte hermana? —dijo encogiendo los hombros— No importa lo que te diga, eso no va a desaparecer tus miedos, y tampoco es como si estuvieras siendo paranoica, tus temores son razonables y entendibles.

Hinata la miró con molestia. No la estaba ayudando.

—¿Por qué me estás preguntando todo esto de repente? Normalmente estarías cazando bisontes con los exploradores en este momento.

—Bueno, anoche encontré una camada de conejos de cola larga, deberías de verlos Hinata, la punta de su cola y orejas brillan, ¡Brillan! Con una luz igual que el de las luciérnagas. Se quedan quietos en el pasto brillando, esperando que se les acerquen las luciérnagas, y en un parpadeo, las atrapan con sus patas delanteras. Se ven tan lindos cuando lo hacen, juntan sus dos patas como si estuvieran rezando. —Hanabi juntó sus dos palmas, imitando a los conejos— Son súper rápidos y escurridizos, pase toda la noche persiguiéndolos. Así que ahora estoy adormilada y desvelada. No tengo muchas ganas de nada, así que pensé en mojar mis pies y pasar el día con mi hermana.

Hinata tomó un pedazo de carne con un trozo de pan y le dio un mordisco. La carne casi se deshizo en su boca. Estaba delicioso.

—Creí que estar todo el día sentada en el arroyo conmigo te parecía aburrido.

—Sí, pero no te vas pasar todo el día aquí sentada ¿Verdad?

—Tal vez lo haga —lo había hecho más veces de las que le gustaría admitir

—Pues tal vez yo también lo haga.

—Bien. Eso haremos —Hinata asintió con firmeza.

—¡Bien! —dijo Hanabi alzando las manos.

—¿Por qué simplemente no dices que querías saber cómo estaba?

—No es mi estiló.

Hinata la miró con molestia, pero rió un instante después, una risa como el cantar de las golondrinas.

—¿Que es tan gracioso? —dijo su hermana, mirándola inquisitiva.

—Nada.

—Pues nada, entonces.

"Ojalá esto pudiera durar por siempre" pensó.

Se quedaron en silenció mirando al cielo, escuchando el arrullo del arroyo.

—¿Quieres sentirlo? —dijo Hinata de pronto, sintiendo al bebé de su vientre moverse.

—¿Qué? ¿Sentir qué? —Hanabi miró con extrañeza a su hermana.

Hinata le tomó la mano y la puso en su vientre. Su hermana guardó silencio, incómoda. Al cabo de un rato la retiró asustada como si algo la hubiera mordido.

—Esa cosa me pateó —dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No le digas cosa a tu sobrino o sobrina —dijo inflando las mejillas, molesta.

—Lo siento —dijo tocándose la palma de la mano con los dedos de la otra—. Es que me sigue pareciendo raro ¿Sabes?

—¿El qué? —Hinata inclinó la cabeza curiosa.

—Pues que los personas vengan al mundo de esa manera, creciendo dentro de otras personas.

—Pues como quisieras que los bebés vinieran al mundo ¿Te gustaría que creciéramos de los árboles como manzanas?

—Eso haría las cosas mucho más sencillas. Dicen que duele un montón, y que hay un montón de gritos, sangre y excremento.

—Lo sé.

—No sé si yo quiera pasar por todo eso —dijo poniendo cara de desagrado.

—Tal vez no tengas opción.

—Sí, lo sé.

Otra vez silenció. Un grupo de escarabajos chapoteó en el agua.

—Hinata, sé que esto tal vez no calme tus náuseas, pero no eres la única que se encargará de proteger a ese bebé. No estás sola. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?

—Lo sé —lo sabía, y aun así, era reconfortante escucharlo, que aquel acuerdo tácito se materializara en palabras lo hacía más real —, gracias —dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Un pájaro cantó desde su nido, el pasto murmulló cuando el viento lo empujó.

—¿Lograste atrapar algún conejo?

—Te lo estás comiendo.

Hinata miró su carne envuelta en pan. Lo devolvió al plato.

—¿Que? ¿Pensaste que lo atraparía y luego lo soltaría?

—¡Sí! —estalló Hinata— ¿No dijiste que eran lindos? ¿Cómo pudiste matarlos?

—No comparto esa filosofía pacifista de la cacería. Si atrapas algo debes comértelo.

—Eso es despiadado. Tú eres despiadada. ¡Pudiste haberlo hecho tu mascota!

—No tengo tiempo para una mascota ¿Quién va a alimentarlo, tú?

—Podría haberlo hecho.

—Sí, pues buena suerte cazando luciérnagas en la noche...

Continuaron discutiendo durante el resto del día.


	32. Frustración

.

..

...

 **Frustración**

...

..

.

Tal como había dicho Ayumu. Toneri había comenzado a gritar.

Gritos profundos y desgarradores como si estuvieran desollándolo con un cuchillo al rojo vivo.

Se retorcía violentamente y apretaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que se le astillaron y le sangraron. Tuvieron que amarrarlo y amordazarlo. En el traslado desde las minas hasta la ciudad, sus gritos hicieron eco por las montañas y los silenciosos bosques, como el viento furioso de una tormenta que arrastra el dolor del campo de batalla.

Lo trasladaron al castillo de la ciudad samurái. El edificio tenía una enorme cicatriz negra que nacía a la mitad y terminaba en los últimos pisos. Una lanza gigantesca de piedra le atravesaba el corazón, pero seguía en pie, alzándose por sobre la nevada ciudad. La nieve lo había salvado del fuego, sus fuertes cimientos lo salvaron de derrumbarse.

—Es una locura Hinata —dijo la hermana menor. Caminaban por un largo pasillo en el interior del castillo, sin ventanas, sólo puerta tras puerta, sin antorchas. La luz del atardecer no llegaba hasta ellas. Caminaban en penumbras con una luz azulosa y mortecina sobre sus hombros. La hermana mayor caminaba por delante de la menor, la espalda recta, los hombros tensos—. Piénsalo mejor, no estás en condiciones de…

—¡Hare esto Hanabi! —dijo cerrando los puños—. No puedo permitir que nadie más muera debido a mí. No puedo permitirme perder a Toneri. Ya he perdido bastante —dijo negando con la cabeza—. Hare esto, no importa lo que digas. Lo salvare.

Se detuvieron frente a una de las tantas puertas corredizas. Gemidos de dolor agonizante podían escucharse con perturbadora claridad a través de la puerta corrediza de bambú.

Hinata volteó a ver a su hermana. Se miraron en silencio. Por primera vez, Hanabi, veía decisión en sus ojos. No sabía que más decir, bajó la mirada indecisa.

Mentira.

Sabía que decir. Es sólo que sus palabras no le iban a gustar a Hinata. Era sólo que, por primera vez, Hinata se comportaba como una líder, no quería arruinar eso. Pero a la vez…

Hinata había ordenado que trasladaran a Toneri al castillo de la ciudad y que lo metieran al antiguo cuarto de la princesa Ayumu. Era justo donde estaban en este momento.

También había ordenado que le dieran a Ayumu todo lo que pidiera… justo como Ayumu le pidió que hiciera.

Ese era el problema, la determinación de Hinata estaba siendo empujada por el dolor, no estaba pensando con claridad, sus emociones nublaban su juicio. Lo que estaba por hacer era una locura… y no podía permitir que pasara.

—No es necesario salvar a Toneri… —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué…

—¡No es necesario salvar a Toneri! —dijo a voz viva, levantado la vista, mirando a Hinata a los ojos. El consejo estaba muerto, ahora ellas dos estaban al mando y si de verdad Hinata iba a ser una líder, tenía que ver y aceptar la verdad— Te lo dije antes, ahora tu eres la más valiosa aquí. Lo único que importa es que tú y el bebe de tu vientre sobrevivan. Él será el nuevo heredero, el nuevo rey de los Otsutsuki y de los Hyuga. Si ese niño muere, nuestra alianza se romperá y dejaras desprotegido al clan. Estamos más débiles que nunca Hinata, si perdemos a nuestro único y más gran…

—Cállate —dijo Hinata. Hanabi guardo silencio, pero no porque Hinata se lo ordenara, su silencio fue de sorpresa, no fue lo que dijo sino como lo dijo. No gritó, no alzó la voz. Su tono fue frío y duro como el hielo de la montaña, sus ojos emanaban furia, fue como si la hubiera golpeado con un mazo de metal en la cara—. Cállate ¿El clan? ¿Qué ha hecho por nosotras el clan? Es tiempo de ver por nosotras mismas. El clan sólo me ha traído sufrimiento, me ha quitado todo lo que he amado y ha decidido mi destino todo este tiempo. No más Hanabi. Cuando Toneri y yo nos casamos nuestros destinos se mezclaron, se hicieron uno, si quiero cambiar su destino tengo que cambiar el mío. Así que si quiero salvar a Toneri no puedo seguir dejando que el clan dicte mi futuro, debo tomarlo en mis propias manos y retorcerlo hasta que cambie.

—No es seguro que funcione, Hinata. Ayumu lo dijo.

—Aun así, lo hare, tengo que intentarlo. Ahora más que nunca.

Hanabi se mordió el labio, era obvio que no iba a poder razonar con ella.

—Lo siento Hinata, no puedo permitir que lo hagas —dijo activando su Byakugan.

—Oshi —dijo Hinata.

El guardia de piel oscura apareció de entre la oscuridad. Detrás de Hinata como una enorme sombra.

—Mi señora —dijo, su voz suave y tensa como el movimiento de la telaraña al ser movida por la polilla. Hanabi se tensó.

—Dado el estado en el que se encuentra Toneri ¿Cuál es tu principal prioridad?

—Seguir las órdenes del segundo al mando. En este caso usted, mi señora.

—¿Así que tu prioridad no es salvar a Toneri, tu amo?

—Mi prioridad es seguir órdenes. Si en medio de una batalla nos detenemos porque el general ha caído, la guerra se pierde. Si mi amo cae, mis ordenes son seguir adelante, no importando que.

—¿Así te entrenaron?

—Así fui entrenado. Si lo hago de otra forma mis ojos arderán.

—Y yo esperaba que tendría que convencerte —Hanabi apretó los puños maldiciendo—. Ya lo escuchaste hermana. Ahora yo estoy al mando aquí. ¡Oshi!

—¿Sí señora?

—No permitas que nadie entre por esta puerta hasta que yo salga…

—Hinata… —dijo Hanabi. La furia y la desesperación subiéndole por el pecho.

—Si mi hermana mueve un musculo te encargas de ella.

—Como ordene.

—Hinata… ¡Piensa lo que estás haciendo! ¡No es sólo tu vida y la de tu hijo la que estas arriesgando!

Las hermanas se miraron en silencio.

—Oshi. No la lastimes… mucho.

A Hanabi se le dibujo una sonrisa amarga. Al menos aún se preocupaba por ella. Eso era algo ¿Verdad?

Hinata se dirigió a la habitación de Ayumu.

—Hinata… —le habló Hanabi. Su hermana la ignoró— ¡Hinata! —le gritó.

Su hermana abrió la puerta corrediza de la habitación.

Hanabi dio un paso. Oshi apareció al instante detrás de ella poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Señorita, por favor.

Hanabi volteó a mirar al guardia de piel oscura con furia. Su Byakugan se fijó en el nodo de chakra del lado izquierdo de su pecho. Había visto pelear a los guardias de Toneri durante toda su huida hacia las montañas. Eran fuertes. Estúpidamente fuertes. Pero no importaba que tan fuertes fueran, un golpe preciso en ese Tenketsu y Oshi caería. Hanabi tendría que hacerlo en un sólo movimiento, rápido y preciso. Sólo tendría una oportunidad, pero podía hacerlo. Oshi aún no había activado su Rinnegan. Podía hacerlo.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Volvió a mirar hacia enfrente, a la oscuridad del pasillo. Cerró los ojos. Inhaló profundamente. Se concentró, y contuvo la respiración…

En un instante movió su pie derecho hacia atrás, giró su cadera, movió su peso hacia su brazo izquierdo, el chakra salió de la palma de sus manos, lo sintió brotar de las yemas de sus dedos, podía ver claramente el Tenketsu en el pecho de Oshi…

Un instante después se encontraba flotando en el aire, de cabeza.

En la periferia de sus ojos pudo ver el Rinnegan de Oshi, su rostro serio, inexpresivo. El guardia realizó un movimiento circular con los brazos.

Un campo de fuerza invisible curvó las paredes, el suelo y el techo. Oshi rompió el movimiento circular. La madera crujió y Hanabi salió despedida por una de las paredes. Atravesó cuartos y pasillos, uno tras otro, hasta llegar al pasillo exterior del castillo. El ruido de la destrucción rompió la paz de la abandonada ciudad samurái.

Su cuerpo rodó entre una nube de polvo, astillas y nieve.

Afuera, el cielo gris pintado de atardecer. Había comenzado a nevar de nuevo.

Hanabi se puso de rodillas con dificultad, el cabello enredado con escombros. Los oídos le zumbaban, la cabeza le retumbaba, apenas y sentía el cuerpo. Entre gemidos se arrancó una estaca de madera rota que le había atravesado el antebrazo. La sangre borboteó, manchando la nieve de rojo.

—¡Hinataaa! —le gritó al negro agujero de destrucción por el que había salido. Lanzó la estaca ensangrentada hacia su oscuridad—¡Hinataaa! —Gritó hasta que su voz se volvió ronca y le faltó el aire.

Inhaló por la nariz lenta y profundamente, intentó enfocarse. Se puso de pie, dispuesta a volver por donde la habían lanzado. La sangre comenzó a gotear de la manga empapada de su kimono, manchando el piso con cada paso.

—Lo lamento pequeña princesa. No haga esto más difícil.

Hanabi se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Oshi a su lado. Antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontraba cayendo del castillo.

Miró a Oshi alejarse mientras caía, una sombra inexpresiva. Sus lágrimas nublaron su visión. No sentía el dolor del brazo, ni el vértigo de la caída, sólo había frustración. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta que saboreó el hierro en la boca.

Una explosión de nieve y escombros se alzó en el aire cuando se estrelló en alguna parte de la ciudad.


	33. Sangre y Carne

.

..

...

 **Sangre y Carne**

...

..

.

Hinata cerró la puerta tras ella, caminó hasta la cama donde Toneri se retorcía, y se derrumbó. Cayó de rodillas en el piso, hundió el rostro en las sabanas. Quería llorar, pero ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Se sentía vacía.

Miró a Toneri. No se parecía en nada al hombre con el que se había casado, el pecho totalmente vendado, los ojos inyectados de sangre, la piel sudorosa, la mordaza de madera astillándose bajo la fuerza de sus dientes. Atado de pies y manos a la cama, sus ojos no parecían reconocerla, miraban vacíos al infierno. Habían intentado sedarlo, pero como Ayumu ya les había advertido, no funcionó. Ninguna droga parecía hacer efecto en él.

Cuando se casaron, sus destinos se volvieron uno, para cambiar el destino de su esposo tenía que cambiar el suyo y para hacerlo tenía que dejar de ser ella. Tendría que tomar decisiones que la antigua Hinata nunca hubiera tomado, tendría que ser y comportarse como una persona completamente diferente.

La antigua Hinata no hubiera perdido la compostura cuando Toneri cayó en cama. No habría hecho caso a las peticiones de Ayumu. La antigua Hinata hubiera seguido el consejo de su hermana. Hubiera dejado ir a Toneri. Hubiera aguantado, soportado el dolor. Habría seguido adelante.

Pero ya no quería dejar ir más cosas, quería dejar de ser la mujer abnegada que aguanta con estoicismo el dolor.

Esta vez, iba a hacer lo contrario. Iba aferrarse, iba a pelear por lo que quería sin importar las consecuencias, ni el costo, ni el sufrimiento que le causara. Además, no importaba que decisión tomara, cualquier opción iba a hacerla sufrir, así que entonces ¿Por qué no escoger la que, por una vez, le daba esperanza?

Ese había sido su razonamiento. Con eso en mente había llegado hasta aquí.

Se abrazó el vientre. Era una locura como había dicho Hanabi. Un enorme riesgo. Si se equivocaba…

Fuera del cuarto escuchó gritar su nombre, el crujido de la madera al estallar, un gritó lejano, desesperado y desgarrado.

No.

—Lo siento… —le susurró al bebe en su vientre, al gritó en el exterior.

Basta de dudas. Dudar era lo que haría su antigua yo. La Hinata de ahora seguiría adelante.

Se puso de pie.

—¿Has terminado? —dijo mirando a Ayumu, que había estado en la habitación todo este tiempo, pintando las paredes de su cuarto, una sencilla habitación de madera, parecían más los aposentos de una sirvienta que los de la hija del antiguo emperador.

—Sólo un poco más su majestad —dijo, sumergiendo su pincel en un cuenco con una espesa tinta negra que era casi lodo. La habían hecho con polvo que rasparon del trozo de montaña que había atravesado el castillo y mezclándolo con nieve.

Hinata miró a su alrededor, habían sacado los pocos muebles que había a excepción de la cama que fue colocada en el centro de la habitación. Las paredes, el suelo e incluso el techo estaban cubiertos con pictogramas que se acomodaban y formaban patrones geométricos. Fractales hechos de kanjis, cuyas laberínticas formas empezaban y terminaban en el centro de la habitación, alrededor de Toneri.

Reconoció algunos de los kanjis; espejo (鏡), sello (鑑), luz (光), pero la vasta mayoría le eran desconocidos.

—¿De verdad es necesario todo esto? —preguntó Hinata. La humilde habitación parecia un templo antiguo cuyas ajadas paredes guardan el conocimiento prohibido de generaciones perdidas en el tiempo.

—A diferencia de ustedes, nosotros utilizamos el chakra de una forma diferente. No podemos moldearlo, ni manejarlo con tanta soltura. —Ayumu, que estaba manchada de pies a cabeza con tinta, se alejó de la pared que estaba pintando y contempló su obra—. Nosotros necesitamos, cierta ayuda.

—¿Los pictogramas de verdad los ayudan? Los kanjis, incluso los sellos que hacemos con las manos, no son los que de verdad moldean el chakra, son solo representaciones visuales que nos ayudan a moldear el chakra de la forma que queremos. Si de verdad no pueden moldear chakra, unos simples kanjis no van a...

—Lo sé, —La interrumpió Ayumu—. Pero a la vez, ustedes ninjas se equivocan, —Caminó hacia el centro de la habitación hasta estar frente a Hinata, al lado de Toneri y el sonido de su dolor— subestiman el poder de las palabras. El chakra es muy sensible, incluso la mínima de las intenciones puede alterarlo de formas sutiles. No podemos moldearlo, pero podemos moverlo. En estas montañas hay un mineral especial. Un mineral que es sensible al chakra, lo atrae como un imán. Todas nuestras armaduras y armas están hechas con el. Se dice, que estás montañas son en realidad el tronco y las raíces muertas del árbol Dios.

"El Shinju. El árbol del que creció el fruto divino que le dio a la humanidad el don de usar chakra". Recordó Hinata, todo el mundo conoce esa leyenda, pero nunca había escuchado algo sobre el tronco o las raíces del árbol.

Ayumu se puso de rodillas en posición de seiza, depósito el cuenco y el pincel en el suelo, sacó una daga de piedra negra de su manga y se hizo un corte en la muñeca. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a caer. La sangre tocó los kanjis del suelo y comenzó a llenarlos, como el metal fundido que llena el molde de una espada. De pronto, el color de la sangre cambió como el hielo que pasa de reflejar la luz del sol a la de la luna, su luz varió y se volvió plateada.

Incluso sin su Byakugan activado, Hinata podía verlo, chakra fluía por la sangre de Ayumu y se integraba a la tinta.

—Cuando el chakra circule por estas palabras el suficiente número de veces, adquirirá la intención que quiero darle, será como moldearlo —La sangre plateada comenzó a expandirse por los moldes de tinta negra, era como estar viendo una ola de luz que se expande en el agua—. Aunque claro, no están efectivo como el moldeado que ustedes hacen.

—Así que por eso todas estas repeticiones y patrones —dijo Hinata acercándose a una de las paredes y tocando la tinta negra de uno de los kanjis—. Necesitas crear un ciclo, un camino para que el chakra adquiera las suficientes repeticiones para ser moldeado —la luz alcanzó el dedo de Hinata, lo despegó de la pared. Miró la sangre plateada, fascinada por el método que tenían los samuráis para manipular chakra, pero al poco tiempo la sangre perdió su luz y en su dedo quedo sólo suciedad negra.

—Muy perceptiva, su majestad —dijo Ayumu, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza, mirando como su sangre se vertía en los kanjis—. Ciertamente necesitamos tomarnos un montón de molestias para manejar chakra, pero a cambio podemos hacer ciertas cosas que ustedes no.

—Cosas, como salvar a mi esposo, espero.

La luz terminó de cubrir toda la superficie de la habitación. Las paredes, el techo y el suelo brillaron con la luz de mil estrellas, era como estar en medio del espacio flotando entre ellas. La luz plateada aumento su intensidad por un momento y luego desapareció. Los kanjis volvieron a ser de oscura tinta.

—Tal vez —dijo Ayumu, sumergió su daga de piedra en el cuenco de tinta, se puso de pie, se acercó al lecho al que Toneri estaba atado y comenzó a cortar sus vendas, se retorció como si con cada movimiento Ayumu le estuviera arrancando una uña. Para cuando su piel finalmente quedo descubierta, Hinata ahogó un grito. El corte negro en su pecho palpitaba, venas negras se extendían desde la herida y cubrían todo su torax, la piel alrededor estaba amarilla y ceniza, sudorosa como la de un gusano—. Este veneno es diferente de cualquier otro, se comporta como un ser vivo, absorbe las células del cuerpo y las usa para expandirse, igual que un parasito. Es por eso que él simple método de sintetizar un antídoto a partir del veneno no funciona. La única forma de salvar a tu esposo es extirpar el parasito.

Ayumu se sentó sobre el vientre de Toneri y con su daga comenzó a dibujar un kanji en su pecho. Toneri gimió con un sonido gutural y antinatural.

Hinata reconoció el Kanji que Ayumu estaba pintando con tinta y sangre.

Unidad (絆).

En cuanto terminó de escribirlo, brilló con una luz plateada. Los Kanjis del centro del techo se fundieron. Su tinta se derritió, finos hilos de telaraña negra comenzaron a descender sobre el kanji de "Unidad". Toneri se sacudió en espasmos y de su boca comenzó a salir saliva y espuma.

Hinata desvió la mirada.

—No será sencillo, para hacerlo sin lastimar las partes sanas tendré que licuar su cuerpo, convertir la parte afectada en su elemento primordial, chakra —Los kanjis del techo comenzaron a moverse, esperando pacientemente su turno para volverse líquidos y caer sobre el pecho de Toneri, un mecanismo de relojería hecho de tinta y chakra—. Sera igual a disolver su carne, y para que sobreviva a ese proceso tendré que sustituir la carne y la sangre que pierda con la tuya. —Ayumu volteó a mirar a Hinata— Ese es el precio. —extendió su mano hacia Hinata— Sangre y carne.

Hinata miró a Ayumu, la luz plateada iluminaba su rostro, frio e indescifrable, extendió su muñeca, Ayumu la tomó y la cortó con su daga.


	34. ¿Cómo aceptar lo inaceptable?

**.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **¿Cómo aceptar lo inaceptable?**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Nevaba y la nieve cubría su cabeza y sus hombros. En algún momento había perdido el abrigo y el frio le estaba congelando la piel y los dedos.

Pero estaba bien.

Caminaba rumbo al castillo, por el mismo camino por el que su clan entro la primera vez. No parecía muy diferente. Sólo había más nieve y uno que otro edificio estaba chamuscado, por lo demás seguía siendo la misma fría y solitaria ciudad que le pareció que era la primera vez que la vio.

Sus pies se hundían hasta las rodillas en nieve. Estaba demasiado exhausta como para correr y saltar por los tejados. En cada paso que daba tenía que empujar nieve, cada paso era un esfuerzo que le quitaba la respiración, pero debido a esa intensa caminata aún no se había muerto de frio…

Así que estaba bien.

Se había hecho un torniquete en el lugar donde la había atravesado la estaca de madera. El frio había congelado la sangre, la carne de alrededor se había puesto azul y le había adormecido todo el antebrazo izquierdo, pero gracias a eso la herida ya no le sangraba y no sentía dolor…

Así que estaba bien.

Su cabello estaba hecho nudos con polvo y astillas, le faltaba un enorme mechón del lado derecho donde se le había enredado con algo y se lo había arrancado.

Pero aparte de eso, estaba bien.

Todas esas heridas se las había hecho cuando su cara atravesó unas cuantas paredes. Durante la caída no se había hecho más que unos rasguños, una especie de campo invisible la había protegido, cortesía de Oshi, supuso Hanabi.

Finalmente logró regresar al castillo, se alzaba negro hacia las nubes grises pintadas de azul marino, señales del anochecer. Esa lanza atravesándole el pecho le daba un aire de ruinas antiguas. Hanabi tenía la sensación de haber descubierto los restos de una civilización extinta, perdida durante las eras, sobreviviente del tiempo y su indiferencia, esperando paciente a que sus secretos fueran redescubiertos por la humanidad.

Oshi estaba en lo alto de las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada principal. Mirando la nieve caer como una estatua de buda. El morado del Rinnegan en sus ojos como los de un ogro vigilando la entrada al inframundo.

Hanabi subió con dificultad las escaleras, se sentó al lado de Oshi y se desplomó en el suelo. Alzó el brazo izquierdo, presumiéndolo como la última bandera en pie de un ejército vencido.

—Me has herido —dijo con voz ronca.

—La orden había sido no herirte mucho —dijo Oshi hablándole al aire.

La cornisa los protegía de la nieve.

—Pues a mí me parece una herida muy grave —dijo bajando el brazo, dejándolo reposar en su vientre junto al otro—. Podría perderlo ¿Sabes?

—Lo dudo mucho pequeña princesa. Su clan tiene buenos doctores y, además, el frio evitara que se infecte.

Hanabi activó su Byakugan y dirigió su mirada al cuarto donde estaban Hinata y Ayumu. Torció la boca. Por más que acercaba su vista telescópica no podía ver nada. Una capa de chakra le impedía ver lo que ocurría en la habitación. Era como estar viendo un cubo de brillante luz plateada flotando en la vacía materia.

—¿Puedes ver lo que sucede ahí adentro?

—No, no puedo ver.

—Si pudieras ver ¿Me lo dirías? —dijo mirando la espalda de Oshi.

—Lo haría. No me prohibieron no hacerlo.

—¿De verdad estás de acuerdo con esto? ¿Qué vas a hacer si los tres se mueren? —dijo mirando la vertical del castillo, la nieve y el cielo pintado de grises y azules cada vez más oscuros.

—Regresaremos a la ciudad lunar y nos pondremos a las órdenes del gran señor Atsushi. Tal y como nos ordenaron.

—¿Es todo lo que te importa? ¿Tus ordenes? ¿Qué tu rey y tu príncipe no nato puedan morir, no te molesta en lo absoluto?

—Si me preguntas lo que siento. Me molesta. Toneri ha sido un buen amo, me entristecería mucho si sus planes no salen como él lo desea. Y no es que mis órdenes sean todo lo que me importa, pero, son lo único que importa. Si no las sigo, el sello en mis ojos se activará reduciendo el Rinnegan a cenizas y llevándose consigo mi cerebro ¿Entiendes pequeña princesa?

—No —Hanabi entendía.

—Así que en realidad no importa lo que yo sienta o que es lo que me importe, no puedo desobedecer mis órdenes. Son mi camino.

—Y qué pasa si un día te ordenan hacer algo horrible, como matar a tu familia ¿Aun seguirías tus estúpidas ordenes?

—Si algo así de horrible algún día llega a pasar. Los abrazaría, les diría cuanto los amo y… —Oshi tomó aire— lo haría, lo haría.

—Eres un monstruo.

—Ellos lo entenderían. Si me niego, además de morir frente a ellos, usarían a mi familia a modo de ejemplo, los torturarían frente a los otros reclutas para que vean el costo de la desobediencia. Al menos en mis manos me aseguro de que tengan una muerte rápida e indolora —el paisaje se volvía cada vez más blanco, el único sonido era el de la nieve caer—. Hay ciertas cosas que son inevitables. Son como el destino, ineludibles, brutales y sin piedad. Suceden lo quieras o no. Esta es una de esas cosas. Lo mejor es aceptarlas y seguir adelante. Tú, tienes suerte de que sólo te pasen de vez en cuando. Mi vida en cambio, es una serie de sucesos inevitables.

—Pues no lo acepto… —dijo Hanabi, negando con la cabeza, llevándose el antebrazo bueno a los ojos y cubriendo sus lágrimas— yo no lo acepto… no puedo… —golpeó la nieve con el brazo malo.

—Lo sé. Es lo que dice todo el mundo, pero al final, con tiempo y a su propia manera, todos terminan aceptándolo, no porque quieran, no por que puedan, no porque deban, sino porque no hay otra opción.


	35. Ni siquiera dios es omnipotente

**.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Trescientos cuarenta y cinco días de marcha.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Ni siquiera dios es omnipotente**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Hinata abrió los ojos. La habitación estaba en penumbras y en silencio. Un silencio frio y pesado, como la ventisca de una tormenta de nieve. La tinta de las paredes se había ido. Una luz azul marino lo cubría todo como si la habitación estuviera hundida en el océano.

Sus rodillas están en el suelo, su pecho recostado en la cama, a los pies de Toneri. No recuerda nada de lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Poco después de que le tendiera la mano a Ayumu, sintió un increíble dolor, intenso e increíble como si cristales de hielo crecieran en el interior de sus entrañas, cortándola, perforándola por dentro.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, sólo vestía su delgado camisón de algodón blanco, el mismo que uso cuando conoció a Toneri, siempre lo usaba debajo del kimono.

Un sudor frio y pegajoso le cubría toda la piel, el cabello se le pegaba a la cara. El aire le quemaba la garganta cada vez que respiraba. Tenía un frio terrible, sus los labios eran azules.

Se abrazó a sí misma, al hacerlo le dolió el cuerpo, los músculos le pesaron, las articulaciones le crujieron. De la cintura para abajo su camisón era un mar de sangre fría.

Su vientre ahora era plano.

Por instinto volteó a ver la cama.

Ahí estaba, viendo al vacío, respirando tan suave que su pecho no parecía moverse.

Hinata se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con desesperación, llevó su oído a su pecho y le escuchó latir, nunca un sonido le había parecido tan hermoso. Le cubrió de besos la cara.

Pero Toneri no respondió, no devolvió sus besos. Tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos, su piel estaba fría, lo miró a los ojos con desesperación. Toneri dirigió su vista hacia ella, pero no la miraba, no había nada en sus ojos. Estaban muertos.

—Toneri… —le habló Hinata— ¿Toneri?... ¡¿Toneri?! —le gritó, pero su esposo no pareció oírla, le agitó los hombros, le propinó una cachetada, no pareció sentirla, el golpe le volteó la cara a la derecha y su vista se quedó ahí, sin dejar de mirar el vacío.

Hinata se le quedó mirando, la respiración agitada, se llevó una mano al pecho, el dolor del cuerpo colándosele en el alma.

—Es inútil. No responderá, no importa lo que hagas —dijo Ayumu a su espalda, sentada en el suelo en posición seiza. Los ojos cerrados.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo Hinata volteándola a ver, intentó ponerse de pie, pero el cansancio la obligó a sentarse en la cama— ¡¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?! —exigió saber, llevándose el puño al vientre y estrujando la tela ensangrentada.

Ayumu abrió los ojos.

—Logre extraer el parasito. Como habrás visto sigue vivo.

Hinata volteó a ver a su esposo, en lugar de la herida negra, había una enorme cicatriz rosada, fresca como la piel de un lechón recién nacido.

—¡¿Y entonces porque no responde?! ¡¿Qué es lo que le has hecho a él y a mi hijo?! —le gritó Hinata con la voz quebrándosele como el sonido que hace el hielo al estallar.

—Por desgracia el veneno ya se había expandido demasiado, había cubierto sus órganos, llegado hasta su espina y su cerebro.

—Su cerebro… —susurró Hinata con un escalofrió.

—Así es como el parasito logra provocar tanto dolor sin importar los analgésicos que se le administren al paciente. Tuve que extraer y destruir todas las partes infectadas. 17 vertebras, un pulmón, la aorta, el ventrículo izquierdo, una aurícula, una parte del diafragma, la parte superior del estómago, la parte anterior del hígado y una porción importante del cerebro —dijo Ayumu, moviendo los dedos en el aire como si estuviera cortando los órganos de Toneri en ese mismo momento—. Necesite remplazar mucha más carne y sangre de la que pensé, así que no sólo tome tu sangre, tome la de tu hijo. —Hinata perdió el aliento, ya lo sabía, lo sabía desde el mismo momento en que despertó y se sintió terriblemente vacía, pero escucharlo en palabras cristalizaba el hecho—. Pero aun así no fue suficiente, —continuó diciendo Ayumu— tuve que tomarlo todo, no sólo al bebe de tu vientre, tuve que tomar tu vientre mismo. La placenta, el saco y el líquido amniótico, el cordón umbilical, tu útero. Lo tome todo y lo use para reconstruir a tu rey. Tu hijo está dentro de él.

Hinata volteó a ver la cicatriz de Toneri, la piel palpitante, frágil y húmeda como un papel mojado, le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando creyó ver el rostro de un bebe. Desvió la mirada horrorizada.

—Y entonces ¿Por qué no despierta? ¿Por qué a pesar de que lo has curado parece estar muerto?

—Puedo remplazar una vértebra, un pedazo de hígado, un pulmón entero, la simple carne puede ser destruida y remplazada sin problema. Pero el cerebro es muy distinto. Las neuronas en el cerebro se arreglan de una forma exquisitamente compleja. Y cada arreglo es único y diferente en cada persona. Forman conexiones que representan memorias, control de funciones corporales, capacidades, instintos. Cuando disuelves una parte del cerebro, todas esas conexiones quedan mutiladas o desaparecen para siempre, son tantas y se interconecta unas con otras de una forma tan intrincada que simplemente es imposible para la capacidad humana copiarlas y replicarlas todas. En su lugar queda una masa esponjosa de células cerebrales organizadas de forma ordenada y aburrida, como las células de un hígado. Es como intentar llenar los pedazos desaparecidos de una espada rota de acero con cobre. El cobre simplemente no se pegará al acero y la nueva espada se romperá al primer golpe. Las conexiones nerviosas mutiladas no pueden volver a regenerarse, lo único que puedo hacer es formar toscos caminos para que tu rey no pierda las suficientes funciones corporales y sobreviva. Pero incluso esos caminos son imperfectos, a veces llegan a fallar, así que el que sobreviva, sólo podremos saberlo con el tiempo. Un paciente con un procedimiento parecido actuaba con sorpresiva normalidad hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que sus intestinos no se movían, murió tres días después, otro paciente sólo perdió la capacidad de hablar y vivió una larga vida.

—¿Entonces es posible que Toneri vuelva a la normalidad, como esos pacientes que mencionas?

Ayumu cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Esos pacientes, sólo sufrieron accidentes, uno cayó de cabeza, al otro le atravesó un Kunai el cráneo. Pero sobre todo no perdieron tantas conexiones cerebrales. La porción de cerebro que perdió tu rey fue demasiado grande, más de la mitad. El parasito se expande demasiado rápido y lo primero que consume es el sistema nervioso. Es lo mismo que pasó con los otros infectados, se quedaron en ese estado durante meses, hasta que decidimos terminar con su sufrimiento.

—Pero tu dijiste que puedes formar nuevas conexiones. Lo hiciste con sus funciones vitales ¿No? ¿No puedes hacer lo mismo con el resto? ¿No puedes hacer que vuelva a ser una persona? —dijo Hinata atropelladamente, con la esperanza aferrándose al borde del acantilado.

Ayumu negó con la cabeza.

—Ya te lo dije, está más allá de la capacidad humana. Nuestro pueblo lleva más de un siglo estudiando estas técnicas, y sólo hemos podido rasgar la superficie. Esas conexiones son lo mejor que puede hacer la mayor experta en medicina de los samuráis. Y aun así son inestables, frágiles, simples líneas rectas. Son basura. Es como si me pidieras que desalara el mar, que derritiera la nieve de las montañas con mi aliento, que le insuflara vida a las raíces muertas del árbol dios. Cuando haya alguien que pueda hacer eso, tal vez ese alguien pueda salvar a tu rey. Y aunque algún día alguien así llegase a existir y le salvase la vida, no volvería a ser la misma persona, los recuerdos, lo que hacía a tu rey él mismo, se ha ido para siempre. Sería otra persona en el mismo cuerpo. Ni siquiera un dios puede recuperar eso.

A Hinata le temblaba todo el cuerpo, no sabía si era el frio o el dolor. Volteó a ver a Toneri.

Se había ido. Se había ido para siempre.

Le tomó la mano.

—Lo siento… —susurró—. Lo siento mucho…

La antigua Hinata se hubiera arrojado a su pecho y hubiera llorado mares, se hubiera dejado morir en esa cama, junto a él.

Pero la antigua Hinata murió la noche anterior. La había matado junto con su hijo.

Ya no tenía lágrimas, ni arrepentimiento. El vacío en su interior lo había devorado todo.

Esa era la última vez que pedía perdón. Había tomado su decisión y no podía, no debía arrepentirse de ella. Esto era su culpa y no huiría de sus consecuencias. No volvería a huir de ellas, culpando al mundo y a su alrededor. Las enfrentaría, las abrazaría y las haría suyas.

Beso a Toneri. Le soltó la mano y tomó aire intentando controlar sus temblores. Aun había muchas cosas que hacer.

—Así que esto es lo mismo que pasó con los otros infectados —dijo con voz fría—. Tú ya sabias que esto pasaría ¿No es cierto? —la volteó a ver.

Ayumu no dijo nada, al poco tiempo se le dibujo una sonrisa vacía en la cara.

—Lo sabias…

—Claro que lo sabía —dijo Ayumu con tristeza en la voz—. Soy médico, fui una de las que atendió a aquellos hombres.

—Lo sabias y aun así me dejaste hacer todo esto. Aun sabiendo lo que pasaría. Sabiendo como terminaría —dijo Hinata sintiendo como la furia crecía en su interior.

—Tú suplicaste por una forma de salvar su vida. Yo te ofrecí una.

—¡¿Qué clase de vida es esta?! —dijo poniéndose recta, alzando la barbilla, extendiendo su mano hacia Toneri— ¡No está más vivo que una planta! ¡Yo ofrecí salvar tu vida, darte tu libertad y tú me traicionaste!

—¿Qué clase de vida crees que es la mía ahora? —dijo mirándola fijamente, devolviéndole su furia—. Aun si tu rey hubiera tenido salvación ¿Qué es lo que crees que hubiera pasado conmigo? ¿Acaso crees que hubiera vuelto con mi familia y viviría feliz el resto de mis días? Yo ya no tengo familia. Tu rey mató a mi padre, su sirviente Niseshi mató a mi hermano y los que lo siguieron cuando se revelaron. El resto de mi familia y amigos murió cuando llegó Akatsuki. Mi pueblo hubiera preferido morir antes que obedecerlos y Akatsuki lo hubiera hecho, hubiera masacrado a todos en esta ciudad. No nos necesitaban, uno de los suyos tiene la habilidad de crear infinidad de clones e imitar a la perfección el chakra de cualquier persona. Cuando ustedes llegaron, pudieron haber sido recibidos por una ciudad llena de maniquíes. Pero hice un pacto con ellos. Logré convencer a algunos de los míos, tuve que engañar, traicionar y asesinar a otros. La vida de mi pueblo por las que se quedarían aquí. Y, aun así, no puedo volver con mi pueblo, me consideran una traidora; y lo soy.

—¿A pesar de que eres la heredera? ¿No eres tú la siguiente en gobernar?

—Ya se lo había dicho a tu hermana —dijo Ayumu con una sonrisa amarga—. El trono no se entrega por línea de sangre o divinidad. Se gana por fuerza. Porque crees que tu rey pudo hacerse con el trono cuando mató a mi padre. El que gobierna es siempre el más fuerte. Tengo una idea bastante clara de quien es el nuevo emperador, y él no tendrá compasión alguna por mí, al igual que mi padre no la tuvo por el suyo. No tengo a donde volver, no tengo a donde ir, ni razón para vivir. Ustedes ninjas me han quitado todo ¿Qué clase de vida crees que ofreciste salvar? No estoy más viva que tu esposo. Ya estaba muerta desde antes que ustedes llegaran aquí. Esa es la vida que ofreciste salvar, esa es la vida que te entregue.

El silencio volvió a la habitación, frio y pesado. Se miraron en silencio durante un momento, hasta que Hinata agachó la mirada, cerró los ojos.

"Sólo hay personas muertas en esta habitación"

Fue su primer pensamiento.

Con Toneri y su hijo muertos, no podían ir a la ciudad lunar ¿Los recibirían siquiera? A un montón de ninjas sin señor. Volver a las tierras centrales seria como entrar a una trampa llena de enemigos, un suicidio. Los samuráis nunca los aceptarían, si se quedaban aquí tendrían que pelear a muerte por territorio y recursos, pero en estas montañas los samuráis tienen una clara ventaja. Estaban igual que Ayumu, igual que al principio, sin lugar a donde volver, ni a donde ir, ni propósito ¿Acaso sólo les quedaba la muerte?

Miró a Toneri, recordó la primera vez que lo conoció, lo asustada y avergonzada que estaba. Se había casado con ella como último intento desesperado de cambiar su destino. Pero al final, su última esperanza lo había traicionado. No había logrado cambiar nada.

¿O acaso había logrado cambiar el suyo? En su visión había visto a su hijo, era de lo único que estaba segura sobre esa visión, pero ahora su hijo estaba muerto ¿O acaso aquel niño era el símbolo de alguna otra cosa? Hinata negó con la cabeza ¿Como saberlo?

Miró los ojos turquesas de su esposo, su mirada muerta. ¿No había nada que pudiera hacer? ¿Algo? ¿Lo que sea?

Una idea cruzó por su entumecida cabeza. Algo para devolverle la vida a esos ojos.

Pero ¿funcionaria? ¿Valia la pena si quiera intentarlo?

Suspiró.

Que importaban las posibilidades o lo factible que fuera. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera. Si no lo intentaba nunca sabría el resultado.

Al final, es lo único que queda. Seguir tratando, seguir viviendo, seguir buscando.

Y quien sabe, tal vez en uno de esos intentos pueda desalar el mar, derretir la nieve de las montañas con su aliento, insuflar vida a las raíces muertas del árbol dios.

Esa es la esperanza.


	36. Interludio

.

..

...

 **Interludio**

…

..

.

Hinata besó a Toneri en la frente, se puso de pie y sin mirar a Ayumu se dirigió a la puerta.

Ahí, en el oscuro pasillo, estaban Hanabi, hecha un desastre, el brazo vendado y recogido en un cabestrillo, y Oshi a su lado, una torre impasible de ébano.

—¡Hinata! —gritó su hermana corriendo hacia ella, parecía que iba abrazarla, pero al verla bien se detuvo, para alivio de Hinata, estaba tan débil que la hubiera tirado al piso—¡Por todos los chakras! ¡¿Qué rayos te paso?! —dijo al ver toda la sangre en su camisón— ¡¿Estas bien?! Pareces un fantasma…

En cierta forma, eso era ahora.

—Estoy bien Hanabi —dijo con sorpresiva fuerza en la voz—. Sólo tengo un poco de frio. ¿Tu brazo está bien?

—Está bien. No importa ¡¿Qué es lo qu… —dijo avanzando, con la intención de entrar al cuarto.

—Podrías traerme abrigo y un té —le interrumpió, bloqueándola con el brazo.

—¡Pe…

—Me estoy muriendo de frio Hanabi —dijo cambiando el tono, mezclando la fuerza de su voz con un poco de autoridad y otro poco de severidad—. También necesito un baño caliente. Podrías encargarte de eso… Por favor —dijo volviendo su tono a la normalidad, bajando un poco la voz, mostrando un poco de humildad, mirándola a los ojos—. Te explicare todo después.

Hanabi miró los ojos de su hermana, no los reconoció. Torció los labios, se mordió la lengua. Giró a la izquierda y fue a buscar a los sirvientes, la nueva cabeza de la familia necesitaba un té, abrigo y un baño caliente.

—Gracias —dijo sin mirar cómo se marchaba—. Me alegra que tu brazo este bien —su hermana no le respondió. Se perdió en la penumbra de los pasillos del castillo.

—Oshi —dijo mirando al guardia Otsutsuki. Su piel negra y el contraste blanco de sus ojos le parecía extraño, era como ver algo que no debería existir, algo sobrenatural e inhumano, y aun así sus facciones eran tan calmas como las de un monje que ha alcanzado la iluminación rezando en las montañas, imperturbables. Un demonio atrapado en los fuertes barrotes de una voluntad de hierro.

Envidiaba la fuerza que desprendía.

—Mi señora —dijo Oshi hundiendo una rodilla en el piso.

—Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

—A sus órdenes.


	37. Un nuevo comienzo

.

..

...

 **Un nuevo comienzo**

...

..

.

De nuevo atardecer, pero esta vez se sentía distinto, más melancólico, inmenso. Las nubes se habían disipado, dejando sobre el rojo colinas de nubes aquí y allá. Aves volando por el horizonte. El mar, un espejo negro de obsidiana tallada a mano con reflejos rojos, calmo como un niño que se ha quedado dormido después de un largo berrinche.

La flota de barcos samuráis estaban a su derecha, castillos móviles de piedra negra, flotando suavemente junto con las olas. El aire olía a sal y ha frio. La brisa era como la caricia de una mano cariñosa que te peina el cabello detrás de la oreja.

La playa no era de arena blanca como había escuchado que eran las playas del sur. Estaba hecha de piedras, diminutas piedras negras de bordes afilados.

Pequeños cangrejos de conchas vestidas con las mismas piedras, escarbaban en la playa, escondiéndose de la noche.

Sentía las piedrecillas en las palmas de los pies, intentando aferrarse a su piel con su filo y su frio. Ir descalza le había parecido lo más apropiado, una forma de aferrarse a la realidad. Su cabello suelto, vestida con un kimono negro, sin maquillaje.

Después de que el agua caliente se llevara la sangre y el frio, sentía que su piel se quebraría en cualquier momento como un cascaron, quebrándose poco a poco, cayendo pedazo a pedazo, dejando a tras sólo aire, vacío, nada.

Tenía los ojos vendados con un velo negro. Su hermana la llevaba del brazo, guiándola por la playa rumbo al bote.

Después de que Oshi terminara, le dijo que tenía que descansar, que su cuerpo tenía que asimilarlo, que podría haber un rechazo, que sus ojos y su cerebro podrían arder en un tormento de fuego y chakra. No lo escuchó, sólo le importaba que estuviera hecho. No dejaría que el legado de Toneri muriera. Había venido aquí para unir a sus dos clanes y ella lo había hecho, no de la forma en la que a él le hubiera gustado, pero era la única forma que había visto para que sus ojos volvieran a vivir. Iba a insuflarles vida con su propio cuerpo.

Ella se quedaba con los suyos y Toneri se llevaba los de ella. Seguirían estando unidos aun después de la muerte.

Hinata sintió la madera del bote, olió su aroma a pino y piedra, acarició la madera barnizada. Sobre proa, Toneri, bañado y vestido con ropas negras, sencillas, no le hubiera gustado nada fastuoso. Tendido sobre una cama de ramas de pino. Los ojos vendados con un velo negro, aun respiraba, aunque no lo pareciera, su pecho aun emitía calor, aunque no era más que un cascaron.

A sus pies Ayumu, sentada sobre popa, atada de pies y manos, encadena al bote. Una precaución que parecía innecesaria, en ningún momento se resistió, no volvió a decir una palabra. Hinata podía sentirla a pesar de no verla, miraba en silencio el mar y su horizonte, emanando una extraña paz, como la nieve acumulada sobre las ramas de los pinos, aceptando la caída por el inevitable peso. La nube no puede quejarse cuando la arrastra el viento, es su naturaleza, es la forma en que debe ser, es inevitable, es lo que es. Los muertos deben ir al lugar a donde pertenecen.

Dio la orden y dos sirvientes comenzaron a empujar el bote, las olas negras con crestas color atardecer se resistieron. Los hombres empujaron hasta que el agua les llego a la cintura, el mar abrazó el bote y lo atrajo hacia su seno.

Todo el clan Hyuga observaba el suave andar del bote. En silencio, cargando antorchas a varios metros detrás de Hinata. Los dos últimos guardias de Toneri también estaban ahí. Oshi con las manos recogidas en la espalda, una estatua respetuosa de mármol negro, y Oba a su lado, su brazo derecho era un muñón, su cabello rojizo surfeando en la brisa.

Hinata sentía como el bote se alejaba. Ya no sentía el peso de ser madre, ni de ser esposa, amante o consejera, ni de ser hermana, ni hija, ni heredera, ni de ser líder, ya no sentía el peso de la tristeza, ni de la debilidad, ni de la desesperación. Todo había sido cambiando por algo igual de pesado, el peso del poder.

Lo había sentido pocas horas después de que Oshi hubiera terminado. Le había estallado en la cabeza infringiéndole un inmenso dolor, como si algo escarbara en su cerebro, buscando, absorbiendo, adaptándose. Era algo vivo, fluido, maleable, un rio de metal fundido. El dolor aun la afligía en espasmos, pero podía caminar. Cada que la cabeza le estallaba de dolor, se detenía y hundía los pies en la arena de piedras y dejaba que las piedrecitas se clavaran en su piel. Justo como estaba haciendo ahora. Las rodillas le temblaron, sus pies flaquearon…

—¿Estas bien? —dijo su hermana pasando su brazo sobre su hombro para sostenerla.

—Sí, estoy bien —dijo Hinata en un susurro—. Estoy bien. Sólo un poco más… —recuperó la compostura y se apartó de Hanabi. Caminó hacia las olas. El agua negra lamió sus tobillos, la pinchó con su frio.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, a pesar de que aun los tenia vendados, la luz del atardecer hizo que le ardieran, los mantuvo abiertos con dificultad y los activo. Las venas de alrededor de sus ojos no se hincharon, pero aun así sintió que se activaban, sintió el chakra moverse y estallar en sus ojos con una claridad espantosa. El mundo se iluminó con luz enceguecedora. Nunca había visto con tanta claridad, nunca los colores le habían parecido tan intensos, nunca había visto el fluir del mundo con tanta nitidez, tanta que dolía.

El fuego de las antorchas a su espalda, el cabello al viento, el parpadear de los ojos, el movimiento del pecho al respirar, las patas de los cangrejos escarbando, podía ver todo a su alrededor moviéndose a cámara lenta, todo superpuesto en un fractal de imágenes tridimensionales. No entendía cómo era capaz de discernir algo ante el caleidoscopio de imágenes que eran sus ojos, pero su cerebro se las arreglaba, podía sentirlo estrujarse, moverse, absorbiendo chakra.

El dolor le volvió a lacerar la cabeza, pero esta vez la hipnosis del flujo de imágenes le permitió soportarlo. Había entrado en un trance como si la estuviera atravesando el universo mismo y le estuviera mostrando sus secretos.

No era nada comparado a cuando utilizaba el Byakugan. Sí, con el podía ver a su alrededor, pero había sombras, no podía ver lo que había detrás de las cosas o mirar la espalda de las personas. Ahora podía contar los bellos en la nuca de cualquiera que la rodease, podía ver la sangre palpitar en las venas de sus cuellos.

Cuando usaba su mirada telescópica para enfocar algo todo a su alrededor se borraba, no es que no pudiera verlo, era sólo que lo demás se difuminaba, borrones blancos que se movían al fondo. Esto era infinitamente superior, el mundo ya no era blanco con flamas de chakra corriendo de aquí para allá. Ahora todo era una explosión de colores vivos. Sus ojos se enfocaban telescópicamente a todo a su alrededor al mismo tiempo.

Podía ver a las escamas de los cangrejos escarbando en las piedras y al mismo tiempo ver el cabello de Ayumu moverse con la brisa. Podía ver su piel enchinándose en el frio. Podía ver todo. La mugre bajo las uñas. A su espalda, el aceite y la madera ardiendo en las antorchas, el humo alzándose y desapareciendo en el aire. Las burbujas de la espuma de las olas. La nieve acumulándose en la cima de las montañas, los zorros escondiéndose en sus madrigueras. Los samuráis cenando en sus cuevas, marchando sobre la nieve, recorriendo los pueblos escondidos entre las montañas. Las nubes congeladas en el cielo, las plumas de las aves que surcaban el mar.

El bote, ya estaba lejos de la playa, para los demás sería una mancha del tamaño de su puño que navegaba hacia el norte, pero Hinata veía el vapor de la respiración de Toneri, las gotas de agua aferrándose a la madera, los rayos de luz roja reflejándose en los ojos de Ayumu, sus labios moviéndose, no podía oírla, pero estaba diciendo algo, rezando, podía ver sus palabras sin sonido salir de su boca.

—Tú, que viste mi sufrimiento, que fuiste causa y origen de mi final. Tú que me viste crecer y aprender. Que me viste amar y odiar. Tú que viste mis errores y mis arrepentimientos. Que viste mis sueños y esperanzas. Tú que viste lo mejor y lo peor de mí…Tú ¿Alguna vez viste mis suplicas? ¿Alguna vez viste mis ruegos? ¿Alguna vez viste dolor? ¿Alguna vez viste mis lágrimas? ¿Alguna vez viste los de alguien? Tú… ¿Me ves ahora?

El bote fue envuelto por una llamarada de furioso fuego verde, lo devoró con hambre y desapareció tan rápido como apareció, dejando en su lugar llamas naranjas y amarillas flotando en la deriva.

Hinata llegó a su límite, cerró sus ojos, la luz la abandonó, dejando un ardor insoportable en sus globos oculares, un azote de dolor en su cabeza, un zumbido agudo en sus oídos y un frio de debilidad atravesándole el alma. Se derrumbó sobre el agua salada.

—¡Hinata! —gritó Hanabi corriendo a su lado, chapoteando en el agua, arrodillándose junto a ella, sosteniéndola en su regazo a pesar de su cabestrillo— ¡¿Estas bien?!

Hinata asintió en silencio, sus ojos no habían estallado en llamas de chakra verde, su cerebro seguía en su sitio. Así que estaba bien, iba a estar bien.

Pronto llegaría Oshi a su lado y la cargaría en brazos, la llevaría hasta el campamento en el castillo. Sus sirvientes la alimentarían con té caliente endulzado con miel, puré de manzana, papa y avena. La dejarían descansar y ella dormiría durante días, se despertaría con hambre y después del desayuno, subiría hasta la punta del castillo y miraría el horizonte con su cielo azul celeste. Vería el mundo y comprobaría el alcance de sus ojos.

Sonrió ante la idea.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Hanabi aliviada.

—Creo, que al final, haremos lo que tu decidiste.

—No creo que haya decidido nada en todo este maldito viaje.

—No volveremos a ser sirvientes de nadie, Hanabi —dijo Hinata acariciando el rostro de su hermana—. Buscaremos nuestro lugar, conquistaremos nuestra propia tierra y gobernaremos sobre ella como amos y señores. Confiaremos nuestro destino sólo a nosotros mismos, a la fuerza de nuestro clan y nuestra voluntad.

Hanabi la miró en silencio, intentando ver que había detrás de aquella venda negra. Pronto sabría que no era ni el Byakugan ni el Rinnegan. Era algo más, algo sólo conocido en las leyendas de los Otsutsuki, algo creado a partir de lo perdido, algo que nació volviendo a unir lo que había sido separado.

El Tenseigan había vuelto al mundo.


	38. Agradecimientos y palabras finales

Hahahahahahahahahahahaha

¡Its done!

¡Esta hecho! ¡Está terminado! ¡Este es el final!

Este es oficialmente el primer long fic que termino.

*Hincha el pecho de orgullo*

No sé porque este hecho me trae tanta dicha. No sé si será bueno o malo. Mi mama diría que debería centrar mi atención y esfuerzo en algo más productivo, y estoy de acuerdo, pero ya estoy aquí, termine un fic en el que invertí un año de mi vida, bueno no exactamente porque apenas y le dedique como una hora diaria o menos. Pero lo termine. Llegue a la meta y es hora de agradecer a los que lo hicieron posible.

Mi café.

Mi insomnio.

Y mi procrastinación, que hizo que dejara de lado cosas más importantes para escribir este fic.

También esta historia nació gracias a una actividad del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas". AlenDarkStar escribió tres pedidos, yo escogí uno, lo escribí y se lo regalé.

El pedido en cuestión pedía:

"…una trama oscura, con humor negro y violencia, sin restricciones, algo crudo e inquietante…"

Y lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue " _Canción de hielo y fuego_ ". Es lo más violento y crudo que he leído, así que base mi fic en la historia de Daenerys Targerian (como si no fuera obvio). Sólo me base en los sucesos del primer libro "Juego de Tronos". Una chica inocente, insegura y débil, que encuentra su fuerza después de una serie de eventos hermosos y trágicos. Le acomodaba muy bien al personaje de Hinata, así que comencé a imaginar y planear, y lo que iba a ser un one shot de diez mil palabras terminó siendo un long fic de siete capítulos, para después convertirse en este monstruo de más de cincuenta mil palabras. De acuerdo con google, eso es una novela, así que…

¡He escrito una novela!

…es un fanfic novela, pero novela, al fin y al cabo.

*Comienza a sentir vergüenza*

En fin, agradecimientos, agradecimientos.

Gracias a Alen, que sin ella no existiría el fic y también gracias porque hasta ahora ha dejado un review en cada capítulo que he escrito.

"Espero te haya gustado Alen"

También gracias a todos los que han leído y dejado un review, gracias a ustedes esto se sintió menos como una pérdida de tiempo.

Gracias a:

GreenIllusions

coni06

Ikare

Eris

Para terminar, cosas sobre la historia.

Me hubiera gustado presentar a los guardias de Toneri mucho antes. Los menciono con unas palabras en los primeros capítulos y después aparecen hasta la última parte como salidos de la nada, espero no se haya sentido demasiado brusca su aparición.

También espero que la transición de Hinata no haya resultado demasiado brusca, me hubiera gustado encontrar una forma de presentar su transformación de forma más suave.

También creo que Hanabi adquirió más atención de la que debería haber tenido, sobrepasando a la propia protagonista, aunque era algo inevitable dado la personalidad pasiva de Hinata y la explosividad de su hermana, aunque puede que sólo este dando excusas.

También imaginé y escribí un montón de personajes que no llegaron a nada. Me refiero a los nobles de la ciudad lunar, ya olvidé sus nombres, temo que tal vez los haya escrito por nada. La intención era mostrar lo complicada que era la vida de Toneri en la luna, pero me hubiera gustado poder mostrar eso sin escribir un montón de personajes que al final no tuvieron impacto alguno en la historia.

Pensé en seguir escribiendo la historia basándome en los libros siguientes de la saga, pero no. La intención era mostrar como Hinata encuentra su propia fuerza y eso ya está hecho. Además, el pobre de George no ha terminado de escribir los libros, así que después del quinto libro me quedaría sin una guía y no… esta historia termina aquí. Hinata es prácticamente un dios ahora o se volverá uno, así que tampoco le veo mucho sentido.

Al final no me gustó mucho lo que acabe descubriendo. Hinata sigue adelante apoyándose en lo que aprendió de Toneri, seguir adelante porque no hay de otra. Pero me hubiera gustado que la fuerza de Hinata se apoyara en algo más tangible, pero cuando todo está perdido parece que la única forma de seguir adelante es creer que todo saldrá bien, porque la esperanza muere al último. No me gusta, es trillado y simplón y no me gusta, pero no es como si pudiera reinventar la rueda. Todo ya ha sido contado, sólo cambia la forma, pero sólo estoy quejándome. Tal vez deba explorar lo contrario la siguiente vez.

Como sea, si llegaste hasta aquí muchas, muchas gracias por leer, espero que mi historia al menos te haya parecido entretenida.

Ya estoy escribiendo mi siguiente long fic, será otra historia de búsqueda, esta vez centrada en Karin y teniendo como coprotagonistas a Sakura, Ino y Hinata, ya está planificada y sólo me falta por escribir la última parte, estaba trabajando en ella desde el año pasado antes dedicarme a este fic.

Esta vez me gustaría contar con Beta Readers, si te interesa mándame un MP.

Eso es todo. Espero seguir vivo para la siguiente vez que me lean, hasta luego y gracias por leer.


End file.
